


The American Plan (What do you mean there's no plan?!?!?!)

by Azar_the_lost_archangel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50 states - Freeform, I can't afford Grammarly, I'm broke, No Smut, No beta reader, Not for profit, Slash doesn't come for a bit, Sorry for my crappy writing, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 58,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar_the_lost_archangel/pseuds/Azar_the_lost_archangel
Summary: Let's go on an adventure with America/Union/North, South/Confederacy, and their states. It'll start when the Americas were first discovered and move on from there. By the way South and North are not related to each other in any way, shape, or form. North and South are clearly pining for each other, and they're not fooling anybody but each other. Confederate and the states are a secret from the rest of the personifications. If you don't like this ship and stuff please don't click on it and make a big deal out of it, other people just want to read this for fun and you're disrupting them from doing that. And sorry ahead of time for my crappy writing. I hope you enjoy!!!!!P.S. I own nothing of Hetalia but, the states, D.C, Confederacy, and of course the plot.P.S.S. I have this story on Wattpad too if you want to use that.
Relationships: America/Confederate America (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	1. Characters

America/Union/North: (Alfred is not mine but he will be age 21 in this story instead of his 19 year old age in cannon.)

Confederacy/South: Jayson C. Smith (Age): 21 (Bio) Dark brown hair, tan skin, forest green eyes with light green speckles in them. 5'11(180cm)

Washington D.C: Oliver Vincent Jones (Age): 19

Alabama: Ava Harper Jones (Age): 15

Alaska: Alexis James Jones (Age): 5

Arizona: Liam Benjamin Jones (Age): 12

Arkansas: Amelia Don Jones (Age): 14&1/2

California: Emma Evelyn Jones (Age): 14

Colorado: Noah Peter Jones (Age): 13

Connecticut: Olivia Mia Jones (Age): 17

Delaware: Mason William Jones (Age): 18 & 1/2 

Florida: Alexander Bay Jones (Age): 14

Georgia: Skylar Dune Jones (Age): 18

Hawaii: Isabella Pele Jones (Age): 5

Idaho: Henry Gray Jones (Age): 13

Illinois: Charlotte Max Jones (Age): 15

Indiana: Mason Alan Jones (Age): 15

Iowa: Abigail Mary Jones (Age): 14

Kansas: Samuel Piper Jones (Age): 14

Kentucky: Indigo Boswell Jones (Age): 16

Louisiana: Lillian Carly Jones (Age): 15

Maine: Owen Charles Jones (Age): 18

Maryland: Ethan Matthew Jones (Age): 17

Massachusetts: Ryan Joseph Jones (Age): 17

Michigan: Ella Kordell Jones (Age): 14&1/2

Minnesota: Nora Briana Jones (Age): 14

Mississippi: Addison Carla Jones (Age): 15

Missouri: Bailey Ann Jones (Age): 15

Montana: Aurora Ramon Jones (Age): 13

Nebraska: Jack Tucker Jones (Age): 14

Nevada: Daniel Luca Jones (Age): 14

New Hampshire: Conner Paul Jones (Age): 17

New Jersey: Leah Vitoria Jones (Age): 18

New Mexico: Mason Lalo Jones (Age): 12

New York: Matthew Donatello Jones (Age): 17

North Carolina: Mary Thea Jones (Age): 17

North Dakota: Easton Henry Jones (Age): 13

Ohio: Theodore Neil Jones (Age): 16

Oklahoma: James Freddie Jones (Age): 12

Oregon: Luna Veda Jones (Age): 14

Pennsylvania: Grace Antonina Jones (Age): 18

Rhode Island: Logan Albert Jones (Age): 16

South Carolina: Elizabeth Zandra Jones (Age): 17

South Dakota: Carter Bryan Jones (Age): 13

Tennessee: Carson Teo Jones (Age): 16

Texas: Mateo Huston Jones (Age): 17

Utah: Lily Harriet Jones (Age): 12&1/2

Vermont: Natalie Christine Jones (Age): 16

Virginia: Elijah Cliff Jones (Age): 17

Washington: Aria Hasan Jones (Age): 13

West Virginia: Maverick Norman Jones (Age): 14

Wisconsin: Addison Tatum Jones (Age): 14

Wyoming: Freya Rowan Jones (Age): 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Some of the southern states (etc. Texas, South Carolina, and Alabama) will call South dad, pops, pa, or father, leaning more to the first three and not the forth though. 
> 
> Author Note's
> 
> I died writing these..... The amount of names I had to find and come up with was astounding. I think I can rest in pieces now. But no the story must continue, I have crazy schedules so don't expect anything, I'll include a bio of the states sometime don't know when but sometime. Really hope I can start actually writing and posting chapters soon, so till then bye!!
> 
> -Azar/Luna


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> South meets someone for the fist time!

I opened my eyes and then quickly closed them, it was a blinding….thing. I didn’t know what it was but it hurt. I wanted to go back to the obliviousness where I knew and felt nothing. But something was keeping me here. I opened and closed my eyes a couple times looking around, it was still bright and everything looked weird but……right it was a weird feeling for sure. I started to sit up and look around more, stuff was different colors most of it was (green) my brain supplied. I stood up on wobbly legs and started to take one step at a time, I was soon able to get the hang of it. A smile crawled upon my face, I stopped real quick and touched my face in wonder, an even bigger smile showed up as I walked away with a little skip in my step.

It's been a couple of days since I first woke up. I've been getting by, by eating berries and animals I've found. A day ago I saw these weird people unlike me sitting around what looked like sticks, there were dead animals by them. They banged a couple of rocks together which sparked and the sticks were enveloped in a bright light and grey fog came up from it, ‘it’s fire,’ I thought. I learned that day how to start fires and cook meat, the first time I tried it though I burnt it, but after that I started to get the hang of it. 

I continued to walk till I got to a nice tall tree, I grabbed the sides of the trunk and placed my foot on the base trying to find traction as I lifted myself up. I got almost midway before I stopped climbing and hoisted myself up onto one of its many branches. The view was always beautiful from up here, splotches of blues and whites with some after tones of purple and pinks still there from this morning's sunrise. Crack! I looked down at the noise tracking even the smallest of leaves blowing in the wind down there. Crack! Snap! There it was again! A rustling of leaves on the bushes signaled that something was trying to come through. What was it? Was it a monster? Was it an animal? What kind of animal is that small? Come on think think thi--

……...My eyes opened wide as I saw someone come through. They looked about the same age as me, if not a year younger, they had beautiful blond hair that glowed gold in the sun, white skin with a little sun-kissed tan to it. I couldn’t see their eyes but I was already captivated, I could feel my cheeks flush just looking at them.

I finally got a good angle to look at their eyes, they were breathtaking. A gorgeous sky blue framing their face. But all too soon the trans was broken as they walked away and I could only stare after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:  
> Sorry if this chapter was too short and the last part was too romantic or whatever it's called for you I’ll be toning it down in the third chapter because I don’t know how the second chapter is going to go yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but till next time  
> -Azar


	3. Chapter 2: Stalk, Save, & Greet

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

It's been three days since I first saw him and I've been following him around ever since then. He always walked with grace like he was meant to be there and nothing could stop him. Animals like bunnies, squirrels, and birds flocked around him, it was easy to pick them off when they got far enough away. A little pain of guilt would always spike threw me at killing his friends but it was kill or be killed out here and I wanted to survive.

At first I thought he was a scavenger eating only berries but he quickly changed my mind when he brought out a bow and shot down a turkey. It turns out he knows how to start a fire and cook too! 

But today was different. I'm going to go and talk to him, and he’ll become my friend and we’ll share stuff, teach each other different things, talk, walk, survive and above all, together. I started walking to his campsite with an air of confidence, ‘nothing can stop me from doing this,’ I convinced myself. 

The more I got closer to his campsite the more I started to slow down, till I was walking at a snail's pace, my feet shifting in front of me. I was on the outer ring of his campsite when I fully stopped looking into the small clearing. His back was to me from where I could see into the clearing but if he turned around he wouldn't be able to see me. I started pacing back and forth, ‘Come on, you can do this, just walk up to him, and say hello or something, come on, breath, brea-SNAP!’ I froze looking over to where he was, he had turned around standing up slowly reaching for his bow.

‘Ok, let him come to you just stay right her-’

‘I’m a failure,’ I reflected from where I was sitting, in a tree, ten feet above the ground, about a mile away from him. {Why?!} I cried, my hands flopping to my sides dramatically. “I’ll try and talk to him tomorrow,” I declared, watching the sun start to die on the horizon. 

‘......I’m….a….big….fat…..LIAR!’ I brooded, I didn’t do it the day after that, or the day after that one, oooor THE DAY AFTER THAT ONE!! I hit my head on the tree a couple of times leaving a dent in it, oops. I stomped around a little bit kicking a couple of things till I accidentally kicked a toad sending it flying as it let out a croak from the force. It flew for a little bit, I winced a little as I heard the resounding smack of it hitting a tree, its bones snapping, piercing its organs and through its skin, as it went flat. 

I let out a little huff and voted to go find and watch the other. I walked for a little bit till I got to the campsite, except…….it wasn’t a campsite anymore. The fire was put out leaving it to be the only clue that he was once here, it was just a small clearing now. I rushed out into it looking around trying to find a piece of scrap, footsteps, anything! 

‘There!’ something caught my eye, my head whipped around looking at it with an intensity. It was part of his clothing. It must have gotten caught on the branch and ripped, sure it could have gotten caught before and he went in the totally opposite direction but it was the best lead I got. I started to head that direction, finding footsteps eventually, ‘Yes!’ I started walking with a spring in my step proud of myself for tracking him this far.

I followed the trail for a while till something caught my eyes. A set of prints joined the other’s, then another, then another, till there were about five excluding other’s set. It donned on me then what the footprints were, ‘Wolves.’ A pack of them. And they were following his trail! Other’s trail! He was in trouble, I need to find him now! 

I went out into a full on sprint, jumping and dodging rocks and overhanging branches. I was getting closer! I could fe-

“Oof!OW!” I went tumbling down a slope, flying through the air landing hard on the ground. I was left in a daze, face first in the dirt. “Grrrrrowrr” “Hoooowwwwwl” I snapped my head up, eyes focusing on where the sound was coming from. Through the trees up ahead. I got my hands underneath me, my feet shuffling kicking up dirt and plants trying to get traction to take off. 

I shot off through them and sure enough about 5 feet below five wolves were circling him. Other had his bow out raised and ready to strike at a moment's notice, he kept spinning in circles trying to keep all of them in sight. But even five wolves were far too many for him, and you could tell where one had already bitten and scratched his arm. It was wobbling with the force of pulling back the bow and the blood loss. 

The wolves were about twice the size of him, except for one of the smaller ones, showing that most of them were full adults. They were closing in on him and he was feeling the strain I could tell his shoulders were slouching and his eyes were drooping, the wolves could tell too. The smaller one crouched down slowly slinking forward, its back was to me, a big mistake. I jumped off the small ledge I was on, landing on the wolf's back. My arms just long enough to snake around its neck latched on and squeezed. 

“Wyel-” it let out before it’s oxygen was cut off, the wolves and other turned their heads to look at the other wolf as it thrashed around trying to dislodge me. I held on even harder, choking it even more, ‘Wow I'm getting dizzy!’ my head was whipping around. A pretty good shake an- “SNAP!” the wolf dropped limp. Dead from the broken neck. ‘Oops’ I just meant to knock it out.

The other four wolves were shaken out of their stupor at the sight of their fallen pack mate. They let out a growl, two of the wolves breaking off to go after me, as the two remaining tried to finish other. I was not having that, instincts kicked in as I growled back in retaliation the two wolves stopped in shock for a moment and that's what I needed. 

I ran past them heading straight for him, I grabbed his hand taking off without a moment's hesitation. “HOOOOOWWWWWL” they were behind us but not by much, I could here the viscous growls and barks as they chased us. ‘Come on, come on, come on! Where is a good one? THERE!’ I banked to the left and took off just in time as a wolf sailed past us. I stopped at the sturdy looking tree, and brought him forward, {Up! Go!} I blabbered pushing him to the tree. He looked at me in surprise before nodding and starting to climb. I gave him a little push {Hurry!} he got a few feet off the ground before I started to follow. 

He got onto one of the high branches, before he turned to look back down at me. His eyes widened reaching down to help me, “SNAP!” the air rush of closing jaws snapped by the skin of my foot. I hurried up the tree, “SNAp” the wolf got a part of my clothing this time and started to drag me down. I scrambled for purchase on the tree trunk, just as I was about to fall off, other grabbed my hand and started pulling me up. The strain on the clothing made it rip off the wolf falling with it. 

They growled, snapped, and jumped trying to get at us, but we were far enough up, they couldn’t get us. I looked at other and saw his eyes drooping even more, his arm was still bleeding freely. ‘What to do? What to do? One of the weird tall men once got hurt while skinning the rabbits he tore off a piece of his clothes and wrapped it! I can do that!’ I smiled as I tore off a big enough piece, grabbing his arm he tried to move away but I had a good grip on it. I wrapped it up and smiled at him, {There! All better!} He inspected it, poking at it a little bit before he looked up at me and smiled, {Thank you} I beamed at him, I was proud that I was good enough for him to say that.

{What’s your name?} he asked, I froze, {I-I do-don’t hav-have o-one} I stammered feeling stupid. He gave me a smile, {Don’t worry! I don't have one either.} I gave him a hesitant smile, {I’ll call you Shádi'ááh(South)} he stated gleefully, {Hmm and I’ll call you Náhookos(North)} 'Yes,' I thought, those names are perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Oof, I finally got this chapter done! And it’s longer too! BOUNS! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please give me feedback. It helps me tell what I need to change and keep the same. Welp, that is all, see you next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	4. Chapter 3: The Attack

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

When I woke up I noticed a couple of things, One: the wolves must've left sometime in the night, Two: there was a warm mass pressed up against my side. I turned my head to the side and looked at Náhookos, he had his head resting on my shoulder, sleeping soundly. I closed my eyes, laying my head back down on his. I opened them again looking out to the beautiful sunrise, that was slowly climbing itself up into today. 

{Are the wolves gone?} I nodded my head in conformation, {Ok, we should get going then.} I took my head off of his sitting up. {Ok, lets go,} I smiled at him, hopping off the branch onto the main trunk, starting the slow climb down. After we both got down I looked at him, {Where should we go?} I asked. {Ummmm, that way,} he clearly pointed in a random direction, I let out a little giggle, he looked at me before taking off, {Try and keep up Shádi'ááh!} he laughed. {HEY, that’s no fair Náhookos!}

(Time Skip brought to you by my crappy writing)

Ten years later

1590

{TAG! Your it Náhookos!}

{HEy! Get back here Shádi'ááh!} 

He sprinted after me trying to catch up, I was just fast enough to keep a few steps ahead of him. I heard something first then a flash of something different. I skidded to a stop looking out, the sudden stop sent Náhookos slamming into me from behind, not being able to stop in time. {He-}{Shhhh} I slapped my hands over his mouth cutting off what would have been his loud remark. I took my hands off his mouth and pointed to where I heard the sounds coming from, and he stopped and listened, then gave a small nod. 

We crouched down stalking through the trees like a couple of wolves, ready to fight or flee at the smallest hint of danger. The noise got louder till we saw buildings and unlike that of the tribes teepees. And the people! They looked like us white unlike the brown and tans of those of the tribes. 

They dressed differently from us though, we had deerskin and furs with some eagle and other bird feathers that the tribes that we had met had gifted us. They showed us how to sew, heal, told us of their spirits and goods and of the monsters that lived here and how to fight them, even how to hunt better. These must be the white men they told us about!

Me and Náhookos look at eachother, {Should we go meet them?} I asked quietly, {I mean, I would like to meet someone like us,} he stated looking back out at them. I nodded, I jumped up grabbing his hand, {Then we should go greet them!} He smiled at me nodding his head, I started walking, bringing him along with me. 

We walked around but were quickly spotted out by the white people that lived there, panic ensued, as we watched confused by the people's plight. The people didn’t know who these children were, and they were clearly dressed as Native Americans. One kid tried to wander up to us but was quickly scooped up by a destressed mother, the men came out each of them holding some kind of stick in their hands. 

“Who are you!? What are you doing here!?” they screamed something….it...it kind of hurt, they were loud, but still I didn’t like the way they were holding those sticks. I quickly shuffled so Náhookos was behind me out of the way of danger, they shouted again, they needed to quiet down. But they said something, ‘Who….you? What…..here? Are they asking for our names?’ It seemed Náhookos had already come to that conclusion getting in front of me and answering joyfully, {I’m Náhookos! That’s Shádi'ááh!} pointing to himself then me. 

The white men with sticks looked confused before one of them said something to the others, they began lowering their sticks, making me relieve the tension in my shoulders that I didn’t know that I had. But I tensed right up again when one of the white men moved in front of Náhookos and crouched down.

“Can you understand us?” they blabbered something else, it was kind of hard to understand, it made my head feel fuzz. It looked like Náhookos was fairing better than me though, he tilted his head to the side trying to process the information. After a little bit he nodded his head to the men, {He asked if we could understand him,} he translated to me, I nodded understanding now. They smiled at us, then held out their hands motioning for us to take them, we looked at each other then nodded a silent agreement that we could trust them, we put our hands in theirs. 

(Time Skip brought to you by the cuteness of chibi north and south)

We’ve been staying with the white men for about three months now, the white men had told them they were called the Roanoke Colony. They’ve been teaching us what they call English, we can speak it almost fluently now, our teacher said that we picked up on it surprisingly fast. The winter months were around the corner, the first snow was a few days away and the white men were preparing for it. 

Náhookos and I were helping around wherever we could, the adults mostly sent us away to go play with the other children. The other children were fascinated with us, they always asked us to teach them Tribe words or as they call them Native Americans or Indians. 

It was one of the last days before the winter months that they came. 

It was nightfall, the woman, Lizabeth Patterson, was nice enough to let us stay here with her for the months that we’ve been here, she was also our teacher. “Good night Ms. Patterson,” we said heading to our rooms, “AHHHHHHH, HELP!!!” that was the first yell, more soon joined. Gun fire started to sound along with the screams, Ms. Patterson started moving to the door looking panicked but still said in her calmest voice, “Ok, you two, stay right here I’ll be back soon.” She opened the door and walked out and was imetititly grabbed by a tall humanoid figure, she screamed but we were louder. 

The thing turned to us growling, more gunshots went off, one of the bullets hitting the figure. It forgot about us moving to where the offending object was fired from, dragging Ms. Patterson along with it who was still kicking and screaming. 

The attack was over as fast as it had started leaving abandoned homes. Náhookos and I stood there parilized in fear, holding onto each other not letting go for a single moment. We stayed like that till one of the survivors found us, leading us to the center of the settlement where about 38 other men, women, and children were. 

Whispers were circulating around the survivors, Eleanor and Virginia, the wife and daughter of the leader of the colony, were taken by the humanoid figures. “Wīhtikōw,” I murmured, but they heard that I had said something, “What did you say?” they asked, “They are called wīhtikōw, or wendigo’s in your language,” Náhookos explained, still staring ahead into the dark looking at nothing. 

“Is that what they are?” I nodded in conformation knowing Náhookos wasn’t going to respond this time. “We need to leave by tomorrow night or they will come back for the rest of us,” I declared. “I can’t believe I’m asking a child this but, well, where would we go?” one of the remaining men asked.

“Hmmm, Náhookos what's the nearest tribe around here?” I asked seeing he was responding more to his surroundings. He gave a thought full expression and responded, “I think the Croatan tribe is the nearest.” 

“Do you know where it is?” one of the women asked, “Yes, we visited them before we ended up here,” he responded. ‘Oh, yea I remember that now.’ “Ok, well start packing up now and leave in the morning, make sure there’s someone else with you!” one of the men announced trying to bring some order to the remaining survivors. 

Everyone started spitting up in groups of two or more heading to their homes to try and bring the necesites, others went to the food barn to bring as much as they could. Náhookos and I didn’t really have anything besides our bows and knives that we had kept on us when they first attacked. 

As it neared morning one of the men wandered up to a tree taking out a knife and started carving something in it. I moved up behind him, it said “Croatoan” on it, “That’s not how you spell it,” I said. 

“Huh?” 

“Croatan, it’s not spelled, C-r-o-a-t-o-a-n, it’s spelled, C-r-o-a-t-a-n.”

“Oh, didn’t know that,” I heard the scraping of a knife on a tree again, I looked over at him.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“I’m spelling it right this time,” he said.

“Don’t do that! You’ll wear down the knife more, I’m sure they'll know what we mean and where they can find us.”

“Oh, humm, I guess you're right!” he stammered out, putting the knife away, “It’s good enough!” he turned around and walked away towards the rest of the group. I walked after them, but not before looking back and seeing the words, “Croatoan” and “Cro” etched on the tree. I’m sure they're smart enough to go and find them. 

When we arrived at the Croatan tribe Náhookos and I described their predicament. 

{Wendigos?! Out this far from the ontarí'io?!} the Chief exclaimed.

{Yes, you can see why we were so blind sided by them attacking us,} Náhookos explained.

He talked with his counsel in hushed tones before they all nodded to one another. 

{This certainly is a special case, we’ll need to add protective circles, but we have agreed to take these white ones in,} he said. 

{Thank you, Sachem,} we said bowing our heads respectfully, but keeping eye contact. 

The Chief gave a low chuckle, {Nonsense, Náhookos and Shádi'ááh! You two are always welcome here! Now let's get the white ones settled in.} He walked to the teepee flap and out where the remaining colonists were waiting with bated breath, the rest of the council and us following him. 

TRANSLATION:

I didn’t note this earlier but Náhookos and Shádi'ááh are both Navajo for North and south. 

Ontarí'io means lakes of shining water, referring to the great lakes and it’s area where the Wendigos live.

Sachem is Native American for Chief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTES: 
> 
> Welp this was a fun chapter, I always do love writing in supernatural creatures! I have decided I’m going to write in different fandoms, like some will only be like a chapter long, while others you will get just a glimpse of, and others like Hamilton or Supernatural will be in a couple different chapters. If you want a chance for me to write in your fandom comment down below and even if I don’t know it I will do research on it and see if I can implement it into my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	5. Chapter 4: The Great Plains

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

While we were staying with the Croatan tribe we learned something interesting from one of the chief’s council members. They said we were the representation of tribes, like he was, he was able to explain it to us to the best of his ability. Like how he was able to tell we were like him, {Every tribe representative is able to tell when there is another around, they can tell by their spirit,} he explained. {Every tribe representative also has tribal magic, but it always depends on the tribe that they represent.} He gave us a smile, {You two just need to find your tribe.}

After we had left the Croatan tribe when the first break of snow was over Náhookos and I had decided to travel west. We ran into other tribes along the way like the Tutelo, Cherokee, Shawnee, and the Cahokia; they were the tribe that helped us cross the Messipi. We arrived at the Messipi during the dry season so it was easier to cross than if we would have arrived at the beginning of the wet season. 

We moved up into the middle of the okaraxta, where we met the Missouri then the Pawnee. We’ve been staying with the Pawnee in the okaraxta for about a week now, and after talking to the tribe personification (read annoying him till he let them) they finally let us go on a bison hunt with them. 

We covered ourselves in wolf fur and grabbed our bows, {Stay next to me, at all times. Got it?} Ahihinin the representative of the Pawnee tribe said in a stern voice, glaring at us making sure we got the message. {Got it!!} we said excitedly, smiling like crazy people. He shook his head letting out a sigh, {How did you ever convince me to do this?} he asked in disbelief. {Because we’re perfect little spirits,} Náhookos said with a wicked grin, Ahihinin gave a huff, mumbling, {More like trickster spirits. Come on let's go catch up to the rest of the hunting party.}

We stalked through the okaraxta waiting for the perfect time to go after a bison that had fallen behind the herd. Sure enough a smaller bison started falling behind the herd, the tribe slinked though the grass surrounding the young bison. They readied their bows aiming at the bison as we watched from a safe distance back with Ahihinin, each of us on either side of him. 

One tribe member gave the signal to attack, they popped out of the grass firing their bows, all the arrows hitting their mark. The young bison went down but it still tried to get away from it’s inevitable death, letting out it’s warning call. The other bison’s heads snapped out letting their own warning calls, and started stampeding, right towards us.

{GO GO GO!!!} Ahihinin shouted, pushing us towards the quickest escape from the stampede. We got far enough away, right as the stampede went past us when I noticed something, {WHERE’S NÁHOOKOS?!} I screamed, panicking as I looked around for him. {WWHHHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!} Ahihinin and I looked towards the start of the stampede where there was a small figure on the back of a bison. 

{NÁHOOKOS!!!!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!} Ahihinin screamed. 

{I’M ON A BISON AND YOUR NOT!!} Náhookos screamed back from over the roar of the stampede. 

{GET OFF THE FUCKING BISON!!!}

{YOU’RE NOT MY DAD!!}

{GET OFF!!}

{I’M ON A BISON AND YOU’RE NOT!!!}

{GET OFF THE BISON!!!} Ahihinin and I both screamed this time.

{FINE!!!} Náhookos got up and moved to the front of the bison, grabbing the horns with his hands then with all his strength planted his feet into the ground. He was pushed back by the force of the moving bison leaving a skidmark in the ground dust flying all around and as the bison started to flip over, other bison started to hit the first one. After the dust cleared there was a pile of dazed bison, Náhookos sitting on top looking proud of himself.

Ahihinin, the rest of the tribe, and I stared at him for a while, before I erupted with, {YAAA, GO NÁHOOKOS!!!!!} Ahihinin’s eyes started twitching, {I hate you two so much} he said under his breath. 

It was almost nightfall when we got back to the tribe camp the fire was in the middle of all the teepees. We watched as they put the bison meat over the fire and the bison hid to dry out, some of the kids came over to rope us into their game and it was easy enough, even though we were both about 10 years old, we were still physically and mentally 4 to 5 years old. 

We were soon sat down and the food was passed around the tribe, we ate as the adults told stories, gasping and laughing at some parts of the stories. We all soon finished our food, Ahihinin got up and walked away motioning for us to follow him. 

Ahihinin walked away from the fire and teepees for a little while till he sat down, glazing at the stars, Náhookos and I sat on either side of him looking up at the stars waiting for him to talk. He let out a soft sigh turning to look at both of us, {You both need training, you both have clearly already grown very strong in the time you have formed. Your tribal magic will start to grow in soon and if you don’t learn, your tribal magic will go out of control and you will destroy everything around you.} 

{Well thanks for the confidence boost, Ahihinin!} Náhookos said sarcastically. 

{I’m not going to lie or sugar coat it for you two, you need to know the truth and learn.} he said seriously. 

{We understand!} I said with the most seriousness a 5 year old could muster up. He looked at both of us as Náhookos nodded his head in agreement. He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head, {If what I've already seen of you two, I know you will do great.} 

{Let me show you something. Stay right there} He got up and walked a little bit away, he turned to face us and closed his eyes, a golden shimmer covered his entire body. It shrinked and grew out, as it disappeared in his place a pure white wolf stood, proud and graceful, power oozing off its body. 

{With enough training you should be able to transform like this.} it…..TALKED!?!?

Our jaws dropped as we stared at the wolf for a few seconds, {AHIHININ?!?!} we exclaimed. He gave us questioning looks before realization set in. 

{You’ve never seen someone transform before have you?} he questioned.

{I didn’t know it was even a thing!” Náhookos said, still in disbelief. 

Ahihinin chuckled, ‘Can wolves even chuckle?’ the golden light washed over him again, turning him back into a human. 

{Well you’ll learn soon enough. Let’s head back to the tribe} he started walking back, we quickly scrambled up and took off after him.

TRANSLATION:

Messipi means “Big river” or “Fathers of rivers” referring to what we know as the Mississippi River.

Okaraxta means prairies or for this story the great plains where the plains tribes hunt bison. 

Ahihinin means “wolfs people” I thought it was a fitting name for how these people would hunt. Great Plains Tribes would don wolf or bison fur and stalk in the grass, either waiting for a bison to get far enough away from the herd, or they would scare them off a large hill or small cliff where other tribe members would be down below ready to kill the injured bison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note’s:
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you enjoyed it!! Leave a comment down below if you want me to try and implement your fandom into a chapter or two! Till next time. Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	6. Chapter 5: Weird Men

P.O.V Confederacy/South

20 years later

1613

We stayed with the Pawnee tribe for 18 years. Ahihinin trained us while we were there, he taught us how to connect to the spirit world, perform tribal magic, and how to transform into our spirit animal form. That’s where it got complicated. 

{I’ve never heard of a case like this before} he said, scratching his chin lightly. 

Náhookos and I looked at each other in confusion, {What do you mean, can we transform?} Náhookos said furrowing his eyebrows. 

{Well, yes, you can! But you have more than one transformation.} Ahihinin explained. 

{We have more than one!!!! How many do we have!!} I asked excitedly. 

{Hmm, well….I can’t really tell} he said. We learned that day, that we could transform into any animal we wanted. 

But we couldn’t stay there forever, now that we were more spiritually inclined, there was a tug pulling us back east. So after we said bye to Ahihinin and the rest of the Pawnee tribe we headed back, meeting up with the Tamaroa tribe who helped us across the Messipi, this time around. We continued once again meeting the Shawnee tribe, Nonhelema was happy to see what she claimed, at least, as her two little brothers, she is always so nice to us. 

We checked up on other tribes along the way, after we would leave, the tribes and their personification would always be happier and a lighter air would surround them, we always had that effect. But, as we got closer the restlessness in the earth grew, the energy was like lightning, something foreign was on this land and it didn’t know how to really respond to it. 

As we followed the feeling we soon arrived at the coast, the water lapping against the shore, where….. buildings like the ones the Roanoke colony had stood proud in the morning sun. It was weird seeing buildings like these again, it brought back the memories that we had tried to forget. But we could never really forget the English that the colony had taught us, sometimes slipping into it unknowingly while talking to each other till one of the tribesmen would ask. 

We agreed to stay away from there for now as the sound of English carried across the short distance. 

(Short time skip)

P.O.V America/North

{Bunny get back here!} I called out racing after the small rabbit that had managed to escape my grasp. The rabbit raced out into an open field hiding in the tall grass, {Come out Bunny!! I’m not going to eat you! Well, I can’t say much about Shádi'ááh not eating you….but as long as you stay with me you won’t!!!!}

I was checking in one of the bushes for bunny before I felt an unfamiliar presence. My head popped out of the bush and right into someone else’s face. My eyes widened in shock, and they looked just as surprised as me. “Hei siellä pieni. Kuka sinä olet?” they asked, tilting their head to the side a little, {I have no idea what you just said} I responded. “Hmm, pysy vain siellä, minulle ok?” They said pointing to the ground, I just nodded dumbfounded at what else to do. 

They turned around and took off towards the ocean, I stared after them for a little bit before taking off myself moving as fast as my little legs could carry me. Looking back he probably said to stay right there, but his spirit was off. It was like the tribe's representatives, but there's felt a lot nicer, like a warm buffalo hide, while these were forigen, feeling like the first winter’s breath, and I did not like it one bit. 

{Shádi'ááh!!! Shádi'ááh!!!!} I screamed running to the campsite, Shádi'ááh was immediately on alert jumping up and running to me, looking behind me to make sure there was nothing there. {Náhookos?! What happened?!} Once he deemed that there was nothing chasing me he turned to me looking me over and turning my face this way and that making sure I wasn’t hurt.

I lightly slapped his hands off my face, still trying to catch my breath, I took a deep breath in then started, {Ok so I was going after Bunny you know, because he jumped out of my arms and took off, you see!.............} 

Shádi'ááh developed a blank look on his face after about a minute of Náhookos rambling, not making any sense of it. When Náhookos took in another deep breath he quickly cut in.

{Hold up, Náhookos! Start from the top, and this time be slow} he said putting emphasis on the slow part of the sentence. After I explained it to him, I had a revelation, {I FORGOT BUNNY!!!} I screamed, Shádi'ááh looked at me in confusion, {What do you mean?}, {I forgot Bunny in the bushes with that weird guy} I said, {Well go get it then} Shádi'ááh said simply, {You’re right I should!!} I took off but not before hearing Shádi'ááh yell at me, {AT LEAST TRANSFORM INTO AN ANIMAL!!}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

{Shádi'ááh!!! Shádi'ááh!!!!} I heard Náhookos scream, I jumped up from where I was sitting turning as I saw him run into the campsite. I was already halfway there looking behind him trying to find what he was running from. When I found no immediate danger I turned to him {Náhookos?! What happened?!} I said, while grabbing his face trying to see if he was hurt anywhere, there was a small scratch on his cheek.

He slapped my hands off his face, still breathing somewhat heavily, he took a deep breath before going off. I caught a couple of words like ‘’Bunny‘’ and ‘’Ran‘’ but that was about it. After about a minute I was done, he took a deep breath and that was my chance, {Hold up, Náhookos! Start from the top, and this time be slow} I said trying to get the message across by emphasizing ‘’slow‘’

He nodded then explained it fully, I was just about to say something when he butted in again, {I FORGOT BUNNY!!!} he screamed. I was dumbfounded {What do you mean?} I asked, {I forgot Bunny in the bushes with that weird guy} he said starting to breath in a panic, of course I blurred out what I thought was the best idea to get him out of his panic {Well go get it then}, I kicked myself mental immediately. He brightened up though and that made it worth it, {You’re right I sould!!} scratch that it was not worth it! He’s going to get hurt!! He took off, I screamed the only thing that came to my mind at that time, {AT LEAST TRANSFORM INTO AN ANIMAL!!}

I watched him run off for a second before the rest of my mind kicked in, {Oh, no} I ran after him as fast as I could jumping high and transforming into an eagle and flying the rest of the way. 

P.O.V America/North

As I got to the field I transformed into a bunny making it easier to move around and find my bunny friend. I sniffed around till I got to a bush and in there I found my bunny friend, I was just about to transform back when I heard voices, “Are you sure this is where you found the boy, Finland?” one voice asked, “Yes, I’m sure of it!” another responded. At the voices my bunny friend took off, I tried to follow him but I was cut off by a shoe. 

“Are you sure, Finland? I can’t find any boy here,” the shoe said, I was confused till I realized it was the person connected to the shoe. I looked up. He had sim-long hair and the way he spoke English was weird, the one I had met by the bush was standing to the side, the other one had the biggest eyebrows ever, it was kind of amazing they were that big. 

I went back the other way from the shoe, just as I was about to take off someone grabbed me. I let out a squeak as I was suspended in air, “Oh, what do we have here? England, look I found us lunch!” the long haired man said. I struggled even more at the sound of possibly being lunch, “France, you are scaring the poor thing!” eyebrows or England I think replied. “It’s fine, Angleterre! It doesn't know what we're saying!” France replied, shaking me a little bit, making me squeak even more.

A shadow passed overhead, no one noticing while in this predicament. England and France argued a lot, they are like the old tribe couples, ‘I wonder if they're together?’ I was lifted over France’s head again. I tried to get out biting his hand. He let out a yelp, opening his hand for a second and that’s all it took. Something else picked me up this time, something with sharp claws, but just holding and not squeezing. I heard surprised shouts from below, the most prominent being France’s, “HEY!! THAT BIRD TOOK OUR LUNCH!!!!”

I let out a chuckle, {Thanks, Shádi'ááh!} I exclaimed. {Ya ya, I know. You owe me} he said, flying back to the campsite. As he sat us down and we transformed back I looked at him, puffing out lip and making my eyes wide, {Why can’t you just let it go this time?} I questioned, he looked at me, eyes widening before he turned away, {I-I guess I ca-can let i-it go this time} he said shifting from foot to foot.

‘Got him! Works every time!’ I let out a big smile, {Thank you, Shádi'ááh!!!} he let out a huff {You owe me next time} but even he knew that wasn’t likely. 

TRANSLATION:

I used google translate for these two so I don’t know how right they are. 

“Hei siellä pieni. Kuka sinä olet?” finnish for “Hello there little one. Who are you?”

“Hmm, pysy vain siellä, minulle ok?” finnish for “Ummm, just stay right there, for me ok?”

Nonhelema the Shawnee tribe personification. Name roughly translates to “not a man”

Angleterre of course is French for England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a they never found the American personification fic, because if they did and England took him in, all the meetings and other personal stuff would get in the way of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	7. Chapter 6: The Trials

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

79 years later

1692

We have been staying in a colony called Salem, they weren’t really friendly to the tribes though so we had to adapt. They gave us new names, mine being Jayson, and Náhookos being Alfred, we never got last names though, none of them felt right. When we were alone we would always call each other by our original names. We also grew up more physically, now being around 8 years old, we were getting ready to move on to the next colony when it happened.

“Alfred? Where are you?” I exclaimed wandering around the streets, it's been 2 hours since he hasn’t come home to the house we've been staying at for the past 1 ½ years. There was a nice old woman there that let us stay with her, and we helped around the house, she said we reminded her of her children. They had all died or were still living in England, she gave us money even though we tried to refuse. We kept the money hidden in the forest, so if something did happen we would have money to take with us.

“Come on Alfred,” I mumbled turning around in the street, I let out a sigh and decided to head back to the house to see if he got back. There were people with pitchforks and torches in the street, but that has now become a common occurrence here ever since the witch trials had started up three months ago. 

Náhookos and I always felt bad for the women that would be drowned, crushed, hanged, and even burned. Most of them didn’t even have magic, but there were a few that did, they were always doing nothing wrong and most were advanced enough to escape, but there were always those few that couldn’t. 

I kept walking along to the house and the streets got even more crowded, that's when I noticed they were crowded around the house. Then I heard the call, “THERE HE IS!!! GET HIM!!” I looked to where it was shouted and there was a man pointing at me. Everyone turned to me, I looked around with wide eyes, they started grabbing me and I struggled trying to get out of their grasp. I knew I could with my strength but there was still a chance I could get out of this scots free. 

They put chains on me and led me to the jail cells, they threw me in one of the first cells, I hit the wall painfully, my shoulder almost popping out of place. I got up and shook my head. One of the men that runned this prison walked up to my cell. “We got a special occasion for you,” he taunted, “What did you expect giving into the temptations of the devil?” he laughed as he walked out of the prison. “Shádi'ááh?” I heard a whisper, my head whipped to the side running to the wall where on the other side I had heard his voice. 

“Náhookos!” I exclaimed, “Are you alright?” he let out a small breath, “I’m fine,” I leaned back on the wall sliding down to the floor. “What do you think they’ll do to us, Shádi'ááh?” he asked in a meek voice, I was about to respond when the townsfolk came barging into the prison. They unlocked Náhookos cell first, dragging him out roughly, anger turned underneath, I ran up to the cell bars and was about to tell them off, but received a sharp slap across the face instead. 

They opened up my cell and dragged me out too, I thrashed and dug in my feet, trying to make it as hard for them as possible. They took me to a raised platform with a noose hanging down from the beam that went across, I struggled again but they were able to get me up there securing it around my neck. That’s when I saw it, Náhookos being dragged to another platform but this one had a pole in the middle with sticks and logs surrounding it, a pyre. I saw as his eyes went wide, his brain short circuiting not able to do anything as he was tied to the pole and everyone backed away from it. 

The torch was brought up, “NÁHOOKOS!” I cried out, struggling renewed the noose got tighter around my neck. He looked at me, tears starting to roll down his face, he tried to move but the rope around him stopped him from going anywhere. Tears dripped out of my eyes as the torch was brought up to the wood, the dry wood caught fire immediately. I launched forward but the noose choked me back, I thrashed as the fire creeped up to his legs he let out a scream at the burning. ‘NonononononononoNoNoNoNoNO,’ “NOOOOO” I screamed something snapped in me, storm clouds came in seconds releasing their furry on the ground below.

Everyone panicked as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, the rain put out the fire in the prose. I was able to get out of the chains but someone hit the lever and the trap door beneath my feet gave way. I struggled as I hung there in the air, I was finally able to to break the noose dropping to the ground. The storm had already made the ground wet and muddy. I slipped and slid as I made my way over to the burnt pyre.

I got to the pyre climbing up, the stench of burning flesh had already tainted the air, I got up to the raised platform. Náhookos was still tied against the pole, his head hanging, passed out. Good thing because his legs were still smoking, bone and muscle were showing, his skin was black, flaking, and bleeding. 

Sounds and shouts from the townspeople came back though my ears, I looked around for the quickest escape, the town people were coming back to their senses. I grabbed Náhookos holding him close to me, as I climbed down and snuck off one of the townspeople saw me, “THERE GETTING AWAY!”

I took off as fast as I could into the woods, some of the townspeople following me. I was able to find a small cave. I put him down gently then covered up the entrance with bushes, I switched into my Mountain Lion form and crouched down in the bushes by the side of the cave, my forms natural camouflage coming into effect. 

Not long after, about five townspeople came running through, “Hey! There’s a cave over here!” one of them pointed out. I let out a low growl as they started lumbering towards the cave, they stopped hearing the growl but brushed it off, bad choice. As they got closer I tensed up and jumped.

I killed the first one instantly, he had been trailing behind the rest, easy picking, the second one was just as easy. The third one was a little bit harder but he too fell. I stalked up to the forth one, who was able to grab a loose rock, he threw it at me but I was able to easily dodge. I lunged at him taking him down with my weight and tore his throat out, something hit me in the side as I was thrown off him. 

I shook my head to clear it from the impact and looked up, my eyes narrowed in hatred, the fifth one was the one who locked me up and lit the pyre. I growled deeply, he’s eyes widened and fear rolled off of him in waves, he backed up right into the cave. I stalked forward towards him as he continued to walk backwards, I continued to tense up as he got closer and closer to Náhookos. 

He ran into the cave, and I was close on his heels, he immediately stumbled upon Náhookos. I growled at him getting his attention, he backed up as I stalked forward putting myself in front of Náhookos. He suddenly smiled, laughing and looking between Náhookos and I, “I burnt him good didn’t I?” he chuckled. Fury washed threw me, how dare he hurt Náhookos and laugh about it! I jumped at him with a roar, tearing him apart as he screamed. 

I transformed back covered in blood and breathing hard, “Shádi'ááh? Are you alright?” I heard a weak voice from behind me. I turned around and ran the small distance to him, “Hey, I should be asking you that.” He nodded, “But you're covered in blood?” I looked down and saw I was soaked, “I-It’s alright it’s not mine,” I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to move his head to his legs, “Hey, hey, hey! Look at me ok,” I said, turning his face to look at me. “Shádi'ááh I can’t feel my legs. Why can’t I feel my legs?” he asked in confusion, still trying to turn his face that was still caught in my grasp. “They just fell asleep on you, ok?” I explained, he nodded, “I’m tired,” I put his head on my shoulder covering his eyes in the process. “Then go to sleep, they’ll feel better when you wake up,” I uttered. He nodded lightly, “Ok.” I looked outside the cave as he fell asleep, I soon fell asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I almost cried writing the pyre part. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment so I know what to do and don’t next chapter! Till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	8. Chapter 7: The Tea Party

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

81 years later

December 16, 1773

It has now been at least 190 years since Náhookos and I had formed and we had experienced another growth spurt, we now both looked 16 years of age. It has helped a lot like getting jobs and a house, we have been able to split the cost between us and rack up a good amount of money. We would be able to construct and open a store, if we so desired, and there would be enough money to last us for at least two more years even with no customers. 

But ohhhhh, the taxes that the British have been implementing on us colonies, sure I know that they needed the money back and they protected us from the French and everything. But they keep going around and spending it, then they would tax us even more, then spend even more! But the worst part is that we didn’t even get a say in it! We had no voice in Parliament! 

But Náhookos and I had found something out, about three years ago, on March 5. 

(Flashback)

Náhookos and I were in Boston shopping for supplies, when it happened. We decided to cut through an alley instead of taking the streets, trying to get through everything faster. We heard gunshots, are heads shot to where we heard it from, Náhookos let out a gasp and collapsed clutching his arm as it bled. People screamed and more gunshots went off, Náhookos let out another gasp as more blood flowed. 

I tried to stop the blood flow to the best of my ability since I didn’t have much supplies to work with, but it wouldn’t stop. People ran through the streets trying to get away from the gun fire. I was able to drag Náhookos to our wagon, but luckily the bleeding had started to stop, I decided we needed to head back home. I didn’t notice my own blood on my arm till we got home. 

It was the day after Náhookos and I had started bleeding that word came to us. A group of British soldiers had fired upon a crowd of colonists, they called it the Boston Massacre. Náhookos and I looked at each other, “I think we found our Tribe.”

(End of Flashback)

We’ve been on the end of the Quartering Act before, when two soldiers barged into our home stating that they were staying there for the night and to fix them food and give them our beds. Náhookos had to physically restrain me from killing the two of them right there and then, especially after they insulted Náhookos. 

We walked into the bar, and instantly heard Sam Adams sprouting on about the taxes, we were listening somewhat, till he said something about the Boston Massacre. I tensed up thinking of the pain that Náhookos had gone through, now I was listening. They were to dress up as Indians and raid a ship of their tea and throw it overboard. 

I looked at Náhookos in question, his fists were clenched and his eyes were blazing, he looked at me and nodded. We got up with the rest, all of them scattering to grab supplies. We went to our wagon and popped out the makeshift board where we kept our Tribe weapons and clothes. You never know when you would need them and this is one of those. 

We changed out quickly, joining up with the rest of the group. They let out exclamations of surprise when we showed up thinking we were actual Tribes men, we quickly calmed their fears and moved along to the ships. We boarded three ships: the Beaver, Dartmouth, and Eleanor. Náhookos and I were aboard the Beaver and every swing of my tomahawk breaking the boxes open was like sweet, sweet, revenge. 

“No taxation without representation!!” they would scream but I had one thing coursing through my mind, ‘This is for hurting us!! This is for hurting our people!!!’ while grinning like an insane person. “REDCOATS!!!” “SCATTER!!!” I heard but I didn’t listen, I turned to a boarding redcoat with a gleam in my eye and stalked up to him, raising my tomahawk over my head. His eyes went wide as he backed away from me, I slammed my tomahawk down he dodged out of the way just in time. The tomahawk went straight through the wooden deck with the force of the swing.

He managed to scrape me across the cheek with his bayonet by pure accident, I looked at him from the side as the scrape healed over more instantly. He went pale backing up as fast as he could, I followed, other colonists tried to shake me out but I barely paid any mind to them before they had to run off due to other redcoats. He tripped over himself trying to get away, I raised my tomahawk above my head ready to deliver the final blow. {Shádi'ááh!} I stopped, waiting, I felt a hand on my arm dragging it down, {Come on Shádi'ááh, we gotta get going} I nodded my head as Náhookos pulled me along, I followed but not before seeing the redcoat let out a relieved sigh. 

We managed to escape the redcoats by transforming into birds and flying back to the wagon. We quickly changed out and into our colonist clothes, and no one could tell that it was us that threw the tea overboard. I let out a little smile as we drove past some of the redcoats, we had the ability to lie and persuade anyone we wanted to, if they accused us of something we could easily turn the tides and frame someone that didn’t even exist and they would talk like they knew it was them all along. 

We headed home with a sense of accomplishment, we smiled and laughed at how the redcoats looked like chickens with their head cut off, while we dumped the tea. We arrived home as the sun began to rise and we had a feeling we weren't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time! Peace!!
> 
> -Azar


	9. Chapter 8: Meet Your Personifications

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

“Why are we here again, Alfred?” I asked, turning my head to the side to look at him. “Because, the Continental Congress is meeting again today, Jayson! And I want to be there!” he said, his eyes bright with mischief and wonder. I shook my head at his excitement as we walked to the meeting building, he was easily able to get us in with a little persuasion. 

We went straight for the rafters of the meeting room before anyone could see us. As we got situated the Continental Congress started to file in, they were chatting with each other but you could easily see who was against and for each other. They were called into order and everyone sat down.

As the first question was asked the room turned into chaos, they were squabbling and screaming at each other. Náhookos and I had to lean on each other for support as we tried to stifle our laughs, “They're like children fighting over toys!” Náhookos whispered. We had to hold back more laughter from that fitting mental image. We didn’t hear the soft crack of the beam we were sitting on over the loudness in the room. 

“ORDER, ORDER!!” the judge said slamming his gavel down on the wooden plate. All the delegates quieted down, “We need a Personification!!” one of the southern delegates screamed. Shouts of agreement rose up from the crowd at that, George Washington stood up this time, “We haven't found one at all.” “So were doomed to fail!!!” one of the delegates screamed, Náhookos and I looked at each other, it’s probably time to get out of here. We started shifting to the middle of the beam, “We don’t know that,” Ben Franklin replied, “What it’s not like they're going to fall from the ceiling!!” another screamed. We got to the middle and a loud crack sounded around the room, Náhookos and I looked at each other in an Uh oh expression, then we dropped. I felt something pierce through my stomach as dust surrounded us, I was so shocked I reverted back to Tribal language. {Great going, Náhookos!!} I said, {How is this my fault!?!?!} he replied. 

{You decided to come here and drag me along!!!}

{SO!!!! I wanted to come and see how the meeting would go!!} the dust started to settle around us, letting the delegates see us, we paid no mind to them, caught up in fighting.

{WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE THAT MEETING WENT REAL WELL!!!!} I screamed.

{WELL, SOOORRY!!! NOW GET OFF OF ME!!!} he yelled back at me, I got off of his, and the pain in my stomach became more prominent. 

{Well look at that, I've been impaled,} I said as I looked down, seeing a piece of wood sticking through my stomach, and the way it was feeling all the may threw. Náhookos let out a huff, {Don’t be a baby about it,} he yanked the piece of wood out, I let out a surprised yelp, he glanced at me, trying to make sure I was actually ok, it started healing instantly.

I saw a piece of wood sticking out of his arm, ‘Pay back time!!!’ I let out a sickly sweet smile, he shifted nervously, {What?} I just smiled. I grabbed his arm and yanked the chunk of wood out, it was his turn to yelp, I gave a self satisfied smirk as it started to heal too. But then I realized there was more than one yelp that had come with both of ours. I turned around to look at the room, the delegates were there standing shell shocked and looking at us with wide eyes. I turned to look at Náhookos, he had noticed by then, “Ummmm, H-hi,” he said hesitantly raising the arm that had just had the piece of wood sticking out of it perfectly healed.

The room descended into chaos. 

“So you two are the personification of these colonies?” 

“Yes.”

“And what place do you represent?”

“I’m more tied to the South, while he is more tied to the North,” I said pointing to Náhookos. 

Ben Franklin let out a sigh, “Ok, so why aren’t you with the other Personifications?”

“We met three of them once. It was Finland, England, and France. We didn’t like them so we didn’t reveal ourselves,” Náhookos explained.

“Wouldn’t they have found you? Don’t they have some kind of homing beacon when they're close to other Personifications?” one of the delegates asked, voices of agreement surrounded the question. 

“Not if we know how to cloak ourselves from them,” I said with a proud smirk.

“How did you do that?” another delegate questioned.

“We stayed with, as you call them, Native Americans,” Náhookos remarked, “They taught us a lot of great things!”

The delegates nodded absent mindedly, “So now that we have a- TWO Personifications, we should be able to get Britain to respect us if we show them,” a delegate voiced. Náhookos and I looked at him like he was crazy, “Ya, I think we're good,” we both said at the same time. The delegate looked affronted, “What do you mean?! Aren’t you going to do something?!” 

“I mean yes, the war is going on, we will fight, but we're not going to show ourselves to the other personifications. Maybe on our own terms a couple decades later, but not now,” I said giving a stern expression. The delegates wilted under my stare, mumbling apologies, the only few that were unaffected were George Washington and Benjamin Franklin. They both let out chuckles at the delegates that acted like they were being told off by their mothers. 

The delegates eventually agreed that they wouldn’t tell anyone of their personifications, they discussed a few more things before they were released. Washington and Franklin walked up to us, ‘I guess you really did fall from the ceiling!” Washington chuckled. Náhookos scratched the back of his head while I looked down toeing the ground with the tip of my foot, I felt like a little kid being rebuffed by Ahihinin again. 

Washington let a soft smile come to his face at the two personifications. “Well, you said you would fight. Are you going to come with?” he asked, turning around and looking at us from the side of his eyes. Náhookos and I looked at each other, we turned to Washington then nodded eagerly, he let out a chuckle, “Then come along.” He started walking away, just as we were starting to follow Franklin stopped us, “If you're ever in trouble, I have a printing press in Philadelphia, even if I’m not there just say that I sent you.” We nodded, “Thank you, Franklin,” I said.

“Please, call me Ben,” he smiled, we gave back smiles of our own, “Come on lads, lets go.” We ran off to Washington. As we took off on the horses going at a small pace Washington turned to us, “I never got your names,” he stated. “Our English names are Jayson and Alfred,” I said looking ahead. “You don’t have a last name?” he questioned, “None of them ever felt right,” Náhookos explained. “Umm, how about Smith and Jones?” he asked. I thought about it for a little bit, “Jayson C. Smith,” I started nodding my head in agreement. “Alfred F. Jones, I like the sound of that!” Náhookos said sitting up taller, Washington let out a chuckle. “Come on, let's hurry,” he announced, speeding up his horse, we soon followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> The Continental Congress now knows of their Personifications. Please comment your opinions! I hope you enjoyed this one! Till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	10. Chapter 9: Liberty’s Kids and the Personification of the South(Part 1)

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

I was taken to Philadelphia as a prisoner. I walked with my head down and my hands chained behind my back, slowly unlocking them with a pick from my bracelet that Náhookos had gifted me. I was out on patrol with some men when they ambushed us, there were too many to take on without giving myself up. 

I looked out of the corner of my eye waiting and watching, I unlocked them but kept them on waiting for the perfect time. ‘Right……...NOW’ I took them off and ran. I was about to turn and change forms when I was shot twice. I hit the wall bleeding from my shoulder and leg, I limped forwards as fast as I could as they tried to heal, I couldn’t transform with the bullets still in my body.

I remembered when we first met Ben Franklin he said that he had a printing press here in Philadelphia, he was still in France but he said that if we were ever in trouble just go there. I let loose on my spirit focusing on where the printing press was located, I quickly turned to the right, the newly healed skin on my leg straining and the bullet still in me shifted tearing muscle. My breath was labored as I got up to the door and knocked leaning on the frame, I knocked again as the door opened and fell in. 

“I need help, please!” I pleaded.

“Who are you and what are you doing here,” a boy asked harshly.

“Benjamin Franklin said to come here if I was ever in trouble, and I’m in trouble,” I said collapsing fully. I heard yelling outside as the redcoats neared, another boy that I didn’t realize was there grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me in. “Come on help me out! He’s an American soldier!” the blond boy said, “That’s a reason we should turn him in,” a girl said. “Sarah, it’s even more of a reason to help him!” the blond boy stated, Sarah gave a huff crossing her arms. 

“What’s going out there?” a voice questioned, a black man and a boy walked out of a back room. “Ah, a soldier!” a french boy said running up to me, shouts were heard from the redcoats outside. Everyone's eyes widened, “Hurry! James, upstairs in the attic!” the black man said,” the blond boy or James nodded and tried to get me to stand up. I was able to stand up but not without the bullet in my arm and leg tearing more muscle, I tried to suppress a wince. 

He led me up stairs into a side room and hid me behind some boxes, “Ok Mister, stay right there!” he took off closing the door behind him. I stayed there and waited, soon pounding of feet on steps sounded and I ducked down lower. “Search that room there, and you search this room, I’ll search this one,” a voice barked out, ‘Please be one soldier, please be one soldier,’ I begged. A soldier came through the door, giving a sweeping look over the room first, then he started searching through and behind boxes. 

He was almost to my hiding spot when a small crash sounded, he looked behind him and I took my chance. I released my spirit wrapping it around his life force as he turned back around, I looked him in the eye, “You searched the entire room,” I said, “I searched the entire room,” he repeated back. “You didn’t find anything, and you didn’t see me here.” “I didn’t find anything, and I didn’t see you here.” “Now go.”

“Did you find anything?” a soldier asked, I ducked back down behind the boxes, he snapped out of his trance and shook his head, “No, I didn’t,” he replied. “Ok let's move on to the next house,” the officer said, the sound of feet on stairs as they left gave me a sense of relief. I waited for the nice people to come and get me, just in case the redcoats never left. I tensed up as footsteps came up the stairs, “Mister? The coast is clear!” I let out a sigh as I started getting up. He came over and helped me up and led me down the stairs to the printing room. I gave a hesitant smile to the small gathering of people there.

I tried to stand as tall as I could, “I thank you for helping me,” I said my southern accent bleeding in making the words seem rougher than I made them to be. “My name is Colonel Jayson C. Smith of the Continental Army, I am at your service,” I declared, giving them a small bow. The black man spoke up, “My name is Moses, this here is James, Henri, and Sarah.” “Ah, a pleasure to meet you all, and again thank you for helping me.” I stated, “It was the least we could do to help a soldier like you,” James remarked. I let out a chuckle, “If it wouldn’t be too much to ask, could I stay here as it seems i'm not getting out of here anytime soon?” I asked. “Sure you can! I’ll go fix a bed for you right away,” Moses said, I nodded my thanks to him. 

James walked up to me, “I’m a journalist and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?” I nodded, “I can answer some questions, but don’t expect all of them to be answered.” He nodded determinedly, “How were you captured?” he asked, grabbing a notebook, “I was out on patrol with a couple others when we were ambushed. I managed to lead the redcoats away from the rest of my patrol, but I was unfortunately captured.” “Monsieur, how do you know doctor Franklin?” Henri questioned, “Well I met him at the Continental Congress, and he said that if I was ever in trouble to head here,” I explained.

James opened his mouth to ask another question when Sarah butted in, “Why can’t you leave the man alone? He’s clearly tired.” “It’s fine Ma'am. They are young and therefore naturally curious, I know I was!” James and Henri laughed while I gave a chuckle, by that time Moses walked in. 

“Mr. Smith your bed is ready,” he announced, “Thank you again!” I said. “Please it was no problem,” he declared, “Alright everyone time for bed,” He said as he turned to the kids. The boys groaned at having to go to bed, “Come on up, up!” he turned to me, “If you need anything I’m right upstairs.” I gave a nod of confirmation, he nodded back and went upstairs. I limped towards the room he had set up for me and sat down on the bed letting out a deep sigh. I slipped my bracelet off and took out the small blade, I took my shirt off the cut into my shoulder where the bullet was located. I was able to get it out easily enough, I put my shirt back on as the incision healed, I moved on to my leg. 

I was able to get the bullet out easily and pulled my pants leg down when I heard a small sound. I got up slowly and pressed my body against the side of the door, I listened and as the shadow passed the door I struck. I opened the door and put the small blade to their neck, they gasped as the cold metal met skin. “Sarah?” I asked, she nodded and I let out a sigh, “I could have killed you! You need to be more careful.” I pulled the blade away from her neck and walked back to my makeshift room, she followed me. I slid the small knife back inside the bracelet, and put it back on, Sarah looked at it. “That’s a nice bracelet, where did you get it from?” she asked, “I didn’t, someone made it for me,” I said a small smile came to my face. “They must be really special,” she said, “Yes, he really is,” I uttered softly. Sarah nodded, “I better go upstairs and go to sleep,” I nodded in agreement as she got up and closed the door behind her. I blew out the light and cradled the bracelet close to my chest, I fell asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I’m going to make this story into two parts, as this chapter got too long. I hope you enjoyed! Till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	11. Chapter 10: Liberty’s Kids and the Personification of the South(Part 2)

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

(Next Morning)

When I woke up the next morning, they were discussing getting out of Philadelphia before more redcoats invaded the city. They were planning on going to Valley Forge, my heart sped up. Náhookos was there! He was there along with Washington, Hamilton, Lafayette, and the rest of the soldiers! I wonder how they are doing right now……

P.O.V America/North

“IT’S BEEN TWO DAYS, GEORGE!!!!! TWO!!!!” I screamed pacing back and forth, Lafayette, Hamilton, and Washington all looked at each other wondering what to do to calm down the rampaging personification. I kicked a rock sending it flying, Hamilton and Lafayette looked at Washington and put their hands up in surrender, they weren’t touching this thing with a 10 foot stick and a barrier between them. 

“Alfred, Son. Settle down,” Washington said, he knew not to say calm down or Alfred will explode even more. “HOW CAN I SETTLE DOWN WHEN SHÁDľÁÁH IS MISSING!!!!” I exclaimed switching to his Tribe name in anger. Hamilton decided to speak up, “Alfred there’s nothing to worry about. Just calm down some.” Hamilton opened his eyes and looked to where Lafayette and even Washington were shaking their arms to stop him from saying that. But it was too late. 

My eyes widened, “Calm down? Calm down?! DID YOU JUST SAY CALM DOWN, HAMILTON?!?!?” He started to stammer, “D-Di-did I-I sa-say ca-calm do-down? N-nooo I-I di-didn’t s-say ca-calm d-do-down!!” “AHHHHHH!!!” I flipped the table over and stormed out of the Cabin. Anyone that was in my way jumped for safety. 

“You just had to go and tell him to calm down, Son,” Washington stated with a raised eyebrow, Hamilton was too scared to even tell Washington that he wasn’t his son. “You just had to go along and say that didn’t you, mon ami?” Lafayette said with a sigh, patting his friend on the back sympathetically. Hamilton just stared after Alfred and where he was disappearing into his cabin, he flinched at the echo of the slamming door, “I was just trying to help?” Lafayette shook his head lightly and gave a few more pats on the back before walking away.

(Small time skip)

I let out a sigh as I sat down, it was getting dark. I took out my quill and wrote a letter, {Go} I said letting my Tribal magic leak into it. The letter shot off to its destination.

(Passy, France)

P.O.V Benjamin Franklin

I was sitting at my desk, when it shot in. I grabbed it out of the air knowing exactly who it was from and opened it.

“Dear Ben,

Jayson is missing. It’s been two days since the patrol he was leading came back, telling that they were ambushed by British redcoats. He had led them away from the rest of the patrol. But he should have been back by now if he had escaped from them. I am worried, Ben. What if they had already put him on a ship? What if they found out if he was a personification? I am so, so worried, Ben.

Colonel Alfred F. Jones”

I let out a sigh, it was never good when they were separated from each other. I sat down the paper on the desk and it burst into flames, destroying any evidence that it was ever there. I grabbed the special paper that Alfred had given to me and started to write.

“Dear Alfred, 

I am sorry to hear that Jayson is missing. But knowing you two, you will soon reunite. There’s nothing between heaven and hell that could permanently separate you two from each other. But please try not to destroy the entire camp and both armies in your worry. Leave some for the rest of the army to fight. Till I see you both of you again.

Benjamin Franklin”

I sealed it and threw it in the air, it zoomed out the window where it would travel across the Atlantic and to Valley Forge where Alfred was located, in the span of minutes.   
P.O.V Confederacy/South

“Colonel Smith?” I turned to the voice to see Sarah standing there, “Yes, Ma’am?” I asked. “I’ve come down to see if you have packed everything?” She asked, I smiled at her, “Yes, I have everything packed. Thank you for asking.” 

“You guys ready to go?” Moses asked as we all met up in the printing room. They couldn’t afford to move the printing press right now, especially since tension was still high from my escape. They would come back sometime later and grab it then, before the redcoats could come and confiscate it. We got to the wagon that was parked outside, they gave the signal and I came running out jumping in the wagon and ducking under the supplies. Moses gave the reins a light whip, pushing the horses forward. 

We made it out of the town and down the road, everyone was in high spirits besides Sarah and I. Sarah because she was an English girl and was loyal to the crown, and I because I knew we still had a while to go before we reached Valley Forge and redcoats were everywhere. And sure enough I was right, we had to hide multiple times, we got caught once but a little influence from me, they let us go on our way. They never saw me of course, I was still in uniform, if they did I would for sure be taken prisoner again, I couldn’t handle so many to forget at once, and Moses and the kids would wonder for sure.

We ran into more trouble, along the road we were about two days out from Valley Forge when another British patrol spotted us, and they weren’t easily convinced. 

“Get down, Redcoat patrol up ahead,” Moses stated, we ducked down under the tarp as fast as we could. “Halt!” a British soldier said coming up to the wagon, “What do you have in there?” “Nothing much, just some wood,” Moses replied, trying to convince them. “Then you wouldn’t mind us checking, would you?” the soldier questioned, “Not at all,” Moses said shifting a little bit. I heard the sound of feet on snow as they walked around, I tensed up waiting till he actually saw us. 

He threw open the tarp and his eyes went wide as he saw me, I jumped out and snapped his neck quickly and easily and soon turned to the other soldiers. There were about 5 others, I tried to lead them away but they quickly surrounded me. “Surrender! Now!” one shouted, the sound of shouts filtered up, we all turned to look as about 15 American soldiers on horses, came running towards us. “GO! GO!” a redcoat shouted they ran and grabbed their friends body and loaded him on a horse as they took off, leaving a horse behind. 

The rebels came to a stop in front of us, “Are you folks alright?” one of them questioned. “We are now. Thank you soldier,” I responded as I came to a stop in front of them, their eyes lit up in relief, “COLONEL?! YOUR ALIVE!! Thank God!!” they cried. I leaned back in shock at how happy they were to see me, “What do you mean? And why are there so many of you?” I asked them. 

“We are heading all the way to York for patrol! And ever since you went missing the Colonel is destroying everything in his path!,” one of them explained. “That’s why everyone is volunteering on patrol! To escape his wrath!” another one added, “And the rate he’s going, he will most likely take down all the redcoats alone and bring us down with them!!”

I paled, he wasn't going to be happy with me. “We need to hurry back,” I said, turning back to the wagon, I let the ‘Before my hide will be skinned even more,’ unsaid. The soldiers nodded, “We still need to go to York, but we will come back after that,” a soldier announced, “I’ll head to York with the soldiers and stay there,” Moses announced, getting on the horse the redcoats had left. 

I jumped in the front of the wagon and grabbed the reins, the kids stayed in the back of the wagon, “Bye, Moses!” they said. I nodded at him, “I’ll take care of them for you,” I announced, he nodded back, “I’ll hold you to that promise.” He whipped the reins and took off to York with the soldiers. I turned around and whispered, “Valley Forge, here we come.” 

(Time Skip Two Days)

The closer we got, the more nervous I got. It was mid-day when we arrived at Valley Forge, Washington, Hamilton, and Lafayette greeted us there and all three of them looked like they'd been pulling their hair out. “Jayson! Mon ami, you're alive!” Lafayette ran up and hugged me, “Alfred is about to kill everyone!” I looked to Washington, “I was able to confine him to his cabin,” he announced, “But not before alm-” “Almost taking my head off!” Hamilton butted in, his body shaking in terror at the memory. 

“Your fine, Son-” “I’m not your son..” “He does that to everyone he considers his family,” Washington declared, Hamilton stopped short, “He does that to everyone?” Washington, Lafayette, and I all nodded. “That actually makes me feel better,” he announced. By that time the rest of the soldiers had come out to greet me. “Colonel!” “You’re alive!” “He’s here to save us from Colonel Jones!!” “Colonel Jones was about to take down the entire British army by himself!” “And he would have been able to do it too!!”

The slamming of a cabin door sounded, and everything went silent, I started shrinking down. I looked over to Washington pleadingly, “Hide me!!” I cried softly, he put his hands up in surrender, “You’re the one that got captured! I’m not getting in the way of him.” I looked over to Hamilton and Lafayette to put their hands up and backed away. 

The crowd of soldiers started splitting in half averting their eyes, so they didn’t accidentally catch his attention. “Who’s coming through?” Sarah asked Lafayette, “Colonel Alfred F. Jones! He is very nice, as long as you don’t get on his bad side or if Colonel Smith here is in trouble and you're annoying him,” he whispered back. “Is he that awful?!?!” she questioned, “Please he is one of the most Patriotic men here!” he answered back with a small smile like he knew something she didn’t.

I was too focused on the parting soldiers and trying to stay invisible to pay attention to their conversation. Soon enough Náhookos broke through, standing tall and locking eyes with me immediately, he stalked forward. As he arrived in front of me, I gave him a hesitant smile, not knowing what he was going to do. Náhookos threw his arms around me in a hug, I instantly melted into his embrace, {This is for worrying me} he whispered in my ear. He pulled back suddenly and punched me, hard, I “THAT WAS FOR WORRYING ME!!!!” he screamed, he let out a huff and stalked back to his cabin, slamming the door with a bang. 

I stayed on the ground just in case he did come back. Washington came up behind me, “You better get in there and beg for forgiveness, before it gets worse,” he mentioned. I nodded and scrambled up heading straight for our cabin, knocking on the door before going in.

(Scene change. Outside with Liberty’s kids)

“Is he going to be alright?” James questioned, “Yes, as long as he doesn't say anything stupid,” Washington stated, “Everyone will be walking on eggshells around him till they know for sure that he’s back to normal.” Hamilton let out a huff, “I know I will! I don’t want my head almost taken off by a chunk of wood.” Lafayette let out a chuckle, “You’re the one that told him to calm down, mon ami!” He started to walk away, “HEY!! I DIDN’T KNOW!!!!” Hamilton yelled chasing after him. Washington shook his head at his children, “Let’s go you three,” he said, walking ahead as James, Henri, and Sarah walked after him in shock.

TRANSLATION:

“Mon ami” is French for friend if you didn’t know that. It’s one of the simpler terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Didn’t mean to make this chapter so long, but oh well. Two stories so far in Two days! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, till next time!!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	12. Chapter 11: The Capture of a Personification

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

“AMBUSH!!!!!” 

The shout rang out as Tribe people came at us from the sides while we were engaging a British patrol. It was even numbers mostly about 20 on each side, but the fight tilted into British favor as their Native American allies showed up. Everything went to chaos from there, Náhookos and I tried to hold our troops, but over the gun fire and shouts none of our orders to hold were heard. 

“FALL BACK!!!” I screamed the order was carried over by others that were just close enough to hear. We started falling back, some giving cover fire as we shuffled backwards. Lingering shots rang out every once in a while, luckily none of them were close enough to actually hit us by then. “Alfred? Alfred?!” I couldn’t find him anywhere, “Corporal! Have you seen Colonel Jones anywhere?” “No, Sir! I haven’t seen him since we fell back,” he responded, “Ok. Alright soldiers! Let's head back to camp,” I announced. I looked back, worried and scared but not for myself, ‘Please be alright, Náhookos. I’ll come back for you soon! Be safe till then.”

P.O.V America/North

“Ugghhh..” ‘My head….feels…...LIKE SHIT……..Oow,’ I flinched as I lightly touched my head, they came back sticky and red, ‘Shit.’ “WHY ISN'T THE PRISONER TIED UP?!?!” It felt like they just yelled in my ear! ‘Asshole!!!!’ I held my hands over my ears. “As soon as head is better we ask if he could stay,” a voice spoke, a Tribal warrior, I could tell that accent anywhere. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WILL ASK IF HIM IF HE CAN STAY HERE!!!” the British officer shouted. 

“We don’t want to give disrespect to him,” the soft but strong voice replied, ‘I know that kind of accent from somewhere! Think, think what tribe is it?!’ 

“SO?!?!?! WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL?!?!” the British officer was starting to turn red in the face, it was a funny color on him. It would be even funnier if he would shut his mouth. 

So I said just that, {Tell him to shut his piece of horse shit mouth} albeit in a different language. Some of the tribe warriors chuckled, while others tried to remain stoic. {Náhookos! I’m glad you are alright. My name is Tsio:kwaris} he went into a polite bow of addressing someone they thought higher than them. I was still annoyed at the officer but I could tell Tsio:kwaris was trying his best. I shifted my attention to him, {It’s nice to meet you Tsio:kwaris, but I guess you already know who I am.} I said letting out a small chuckle now that my head didn’t hurt that much. Tsio:kwaris flushed in embarrassment, {Of course we know who you are! Kanien'kehá:ka always tells stories about you and Shádi'ááh!}

‘I remember now!!’ my eyes lit up with excitement, {Tell me, how is Kanien'kehá:ka doing these days! Along with the rest of the Iroquois personifications!} Tsio:kwaris looked like a kid that just walked into a candy shop. He began explaining in rapid Mohawk, Náhookos nodded along and added in his own voice every once in a while. The rest of the Mohawks had gathered around to listen in, all of them unaware of the British officers growing anger.

He finally exploded in a fit in anger, “NOW STOP THIS NONSENSE RAMBLING RIGHT NOW!!! AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE REBEL!!!” I looked at him in annoyance, I was about to speak but Tsio:kwaris beat me to it first, “His name Náhookos! You do good to remember that!” he huffed out. “You forget who’s in charge here, Indian! And you're fighting against his side anyway!!” the officer mentioned. Tsio:kwaris deflated at that, he really didn’t want to fight against Náhookos. 

I gave him a sympathetic look, knowing what he was thinking before I turned to the officer, face hardening. “My name is Colonel Alfred F. Jones of the Continental Army and you will address me as such,” I announced I drew up straight using my superior height against him. He started to back down before he thought he was the superior one here, “Now listen Rebel! You're my prisoner! And you are staying here whether you like it or not!” he snarled. He pointed to the Indians, “Now tie him up!!” he ordered, the Tribe warriors looked confused as what to do, disobey their in charge ally or disrespect me. 

Luckily they never got to make that choice themselves, “What is meaning of this, Colonel Baker?” Kanien'kehá:ka said walking out to meet the officer, a Tribe runner walking a little bit behind him. Colonel Baker gained a smug air to him, “You’re Indian “Warriors” won’t tie up a prisoner,” Kanien'kehá:ka nodded respectfully and turned around to face us. His eyes widened in shock and surprise, {Náhookos!} he cried out, quickle running to me and pulling me into a hug. 

I let out a laugh hugging him back, {Hey, Kanien'kehá:ka!} He let go of me and backed up, {Náhookos! You got so big! It seems just like yesterday you and Shádi'ááh were getting under our feet and tripping us up!!!} Kanien'kehá:ka rambled along, and the officer was turning purple. “AREN'T YOU GOING TO TIE HIM UP?!” the Colonel yelled. Kanien'kehá:ka looked at him like he said the sky was purple, “Why would we do that? Náhookos is friend of Tribe. We don’t tie him up} he stated like it was as easy as saying the grass was green. 

“What do you mean?! If you won’t help us with him, we will do it ourselves!!” the Colonel exclaimed. Kanien'kehá:ka nodded in agreement, “Good luck with keeping him here,” he said, he gave a signal the other Tribe warriors said goodbye to me and started walking back home. But as Kanien'kehá:ka walked by the Colonel he said something, “But just be warned. Shádi'ááh won’t be far. And he will be mad.” He walked away with his Tribe warriors following him, he turned around to face me and I gave him a sickly sweet smile. He paled and turned away issuing the order to chain me. He walked away, but looking back he shivered at the eyes that pierced him with hell fire. 

I shifted my muscles settling down, ‘This will be fun!’

(Time Skip)

Sure enough it was fun! The amount of chaos I can create is quite astounding, but nah I can create way more. The british troops that had captured him have learned to fear his mischievous smile, most have started a bet on when I will escape, and how much the Colonel will last before he goes insane and or release me. They will probably find the betting pot missing before anyone can claim it. 

I’ve been with them for a month now and the chaos i’ve created is so sweet. First it was the soldiers tripping randomly on nothing. Then the food that the officers would eat would taste horrible but a normal soldier eating it would taste perfectly fine for them. One time when we moved I changed the compass so it pointed in the opposite direction, by the time they realized and went back the small creek we were going to cross was flooded. It set them back weeks.

All the soldiers that did something to me, whether it be shoved, taunted, or stole some of my food, something would always happen to them and they would never bother the prisoner again. The Colonel was at his end most times, but he still thought he was incharge of his patrol, pff as if. Most of the soldiers followed his orders but now they looked to me for help. I’ve felt Shádi'ááh and his patrol gradually getting closer and closer to us.

Shots rang out for a couple of minutes till they ceased, when the small party of 5 that had gone out for patrol came back with a black American soldier in tow. The Colonel walked out of his tent, gave some harshed orders and pointed over to where I was laying back hands and legs crossed over in front of me, still chained, looking like I was asleep. The Colonel stalked back into his tent and the soldiers started to shove him over. One of the soldiers had already broken off and walked over to me, “Report?” I asked looking at him from under my hat, he stood up straighter unconsciously, “We ran into an American patrol a mile south, just a little skirmish nothing major. But when they retreated he tripped and fell, we were easily able to capture him.”  
I nodded, by that time the soldiers were pushing the American soldier over to me, “Stop that shoven boys!” I said faintly. They stopped immediately not wanting to test me, “When is dinner time today?” I asked, “The chef is cooking right now.” a Corporal answered. “Tell him to fix up another plate, and if anyone steals anything report it to me,” I ordered, “Yes, Sir!” chorused through the small group as they split up to tell the rest.

They told the soldier to stay here before they left. I listened as they left then jumped up stretching my muscles out and lifting up my cover to get a good look at him. “Hello there, my name is Colonel Alfred F. Jones of the Continental Army,” I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake, “Derek Dunn,” he replied hesitantly, shaking my hand. The clattering of pots dropping made him whip his head around, I let out a chuckle, “Don’t worry as long as you stick by me you’ll be fine.” 

“How can you be so calm? We’re in an enemy camp!” he questioned. 

“You have nothing to worry about, I’ve got some of my boys coming here to get me out,” I reassured. 

“Why did they call you Sir though,” he asked.

“Because it’s just instincts for them now. When someone is a higher rank than them and in charge.”

“You’re in charge here?!?!”

I laughed, “Have been for about 3 weeks now!” Derek stood there gaping like a fish, not knowing what to say.

(Next Day)

“What did I say about shoving?” at the question the soldier froze, “Well? Is anyone going to answer me?” The soldiers lowered their heads as one spoke hesitantly, “It’s disrespectful of someone of our status,” one said, “And?” “We should be ashamed of ourselves to ever do that,” another one added, they looked like they were being told off by their mother. 

“Good! Now go back to your post,” I said, they nodded and moved away back towards their post. Derek looked towards me, “Thank you, Colonel.” “It was no problem, Dunn. Let’s go back.” I turned around and walked back, Dunn quickly followed. 

That’s when the first shot went off, the British soldiers panicked and looked towards me for guidance, ignoring Colonel Baker screaming orders. I held up my hand and the soldiers stepped down shifting from side to side in nervousness. 

{Took you long enough, Shádi'ááh!!} I called out.

Sure enough Shádi'ááh popped out of the bushes smiling, {We got caught up!} I shook my head giving him a soft smile. {Come on let’s go.}

TRANSLATE:

Kanien'kehá:ka is the Mohawk tribe personification. Name translates to “People of the Flint” one of the Tribes of the Iroquois Confederacy.

Tsio:kwaris name translates to “Black Raven”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	13. NOT A CHAPTER!!!!

I’m going to be doing some crossover chapters with Avatar: The Last Airbender! It’s going to be awhile till I get to the actual crossover chapters, because I’m going to set it into more modern times than where I’m at right now. All the states will be formed by then, when Alfred and Jayson get transported or something into the Avatar universe. But I want to plan ahead of time so I’m not scrambling for ideas and everything when I actually do get to writing it. So since Americans are pretty known for breaking traditional stuff (And because I just want to) Alfred and Jayson are both going to have two bending powers! The two groups will be Air and Water, and Fire and Earth. I need you to comment who should have what bending powers! Should Alfred have Fire and Earth? Or should he have Air and Water? Please comment your opinion! I should have another chapter out by tomorrow or today if I’m lucky! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far! Till next time!!! Peace!

-Azar


	14. Chapter 12: The Final Fight

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V Confederacy/South

“I told you!!! I told you we were going to Yorktown!!!!” Náhookos screamed in my ear, I let out a sigh, “Yes, I know it’s because we were there when they were drawing up the plans,” I drawled. “I wasn’t talking to you!! I was telling some of the boys!!!” I looked at him, “And you weren’t supposed to tell anybody,” I said with a raised eyebrow. “Dahh, they didn’t believe me anyway,” he said shrugging, “I won the bet though!” 

“Oh, of course it was a bet,” I muttered under my breath walking away, “Hey!” I heard as he ran after me. “Only you would make a bet about something like that,” I joked, “What do you mean by that?!?!” he asked defensively. “Oh, nothing!” I said innocently closing my eyes, he gave him an irritated look and huffed turning away, crossing his arms.

I opened one of my eyes and looked at him seeing his pout, ‘Adorable’ a small smile came to my face. “Ohhh, come on Náhookos! Don’t be like that!” I said as I came up behind him resting my head on his shoulder. He let out another huff, shaking my head off his shoulder, “Don’t be mad with me! I was just messing around with you!” I gave him a small pleading expression. He looked at me his eyes softening from his once hard expression, I gave a light pout trying to break him. He finally cracked, “FINE! And quite hanging on me you big baby!” he said lightly pushing me off of him. 

“LET’S MOVE OUT!!!” 

(Time Skip to Yorktown)

“Take the bullets out of your guns! We can’t let a stray shot give us away!” Hamilton ordered, “Repeat after me! The code word is, “Ro-cham-beau”” “Ro-cham-beau” “You got your order’s, now let's go!” 

We walked up to Hamilton, “We never did formally congratulate you on your new position in command,” I declared. “Thank you, Jayson!” he replied standing taller with a new boost of confidence, Náhookos let out a chuckle, “Wait till the war is over!” he added. 

Hamilton turned to us, “About that if I don’t ma-” “Don’t say that!” Náhookos cut in, Hamilton held up his hand, “If I don’t make it in this battle……. If I die, tell Eliza I love her and our child.” “We’ll make sure you get to tell them that yourself,” Náhookos said, giving him a soft smile. I nodded along with him shifting so I was next to him, “I am proud to call you two my country!” Hamilton declared. “And we’re proud to call you one of our people!” Náhookos stated softly, enveloping Hamilton in a hug. He pulled away, “Now let's go make sure you get to meet your child!”

The battle was fierce; it helped that Hercules was able to give us the information and Lafayette on Chesapeake Bay prevented the British escape from there, it lasted weeks as we inched closer and closer everyday. Constant artillery bombardment day in and out, it lasted for three weeks and in that time Hamilton had gotten grazed by a bullet on the cheek. Luckily no one was behind him to get hit. Finally, on October 17, 1781, a young British soldier came out waving a white handkerchief. 

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!!” “HOLD YOUR FIRE!!!”

The order rang out and everyone slowly lowered their weapons, ready to attack again if given the order, they all started looking at each other. It was finally over! We turned around as both sides went to tend to their wounded……….and count their dead. We met up with Washington.

Washington negotiated the terms of surrender with General Cornwallis, as he turned to us he smiled. The American soldiers mingled around as we escorted their men out of Yorktown, in a single file line they staggered toward the boats that would bring them home. Tens of thousands of people of all color and nationality flooded the streets as joyful screams and church bells rang out. And as our fallen British foes retreated, we heard the drinking song they were singing.

“The World turned upside down’

“The World turned upside down’

“The World turned upside down’

“The World turned upside down’ down’ down’ down’ down”

“Freedom for America!!! Freedom for France!!!” Lafayette cried out, “We’ll start a new nation!!! I’ll meet my child!!!” Hamilton added joyfully. 

“WE WON!!! WE WON!!! WE WON!!!” we all cried out.

I looked over to where Náhookos was crying tears of joy and smiled, ‘Yes,’ I thought, ‘The world has truly turned upside down.’

BLOOPER: 

Alex: I am proud to call you two my country.

Alfred: And we’re proud to call you ours.

Me: Wa-Wait? What?! I don’t think that’s correct (Quickly hits backspace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> THEY HAVE FINALLY WON!!!! Oh….the joy of writing this chapter. I tried to match it up to Yorktown, but I just gave up half-way. I hope you enjoyed it! Till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	15. Chapter 13: The Starting of a New Nation……...And State?!

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}

P.O.V America/North

December 7, 1787

Afternoon

The amount of screaming between the delegates would be impressive, if it wasn’t getting on my nerves. I had lost track of what they were even talking about by now, ‘Why am I even here, again? Oh yea! It’s because Shádi'ááh decided he would start working on the house instead of going to the meeting!’ 

During the war while we were fighting, British soldiers had come and burnt our original house down. We were smart enough to hide everything of value, mostly our money, in a cave that only we would have been able to get through. We decided to move to a different location away from most of the population, and rebuild there, we have most of the house built already but there’s still the second floor. 

I looked out over the delegates, ‘Hmmm, looks like Jefferson and Hamilton are at each other's throats again.’ Washington looked like he was about to pop a vein, {I swear if Shádi'ááh isn’t here two days from now, I will drag him here myself!} I grumbled. 

I fell asleep sometime through the proceedings, when I woke up the delegates of Delaware were speaking. “We will become the first state to ratify the new U.S Constitution and join the Union!” The sound of clapping quickly washed through the room, Richard Bassett, Gunning Bedford Jr., Jacob Broom, John Dickinson, and George Read all stood taller. I smiled, ‘This is it!! The start of our nation!’ 

Soon everyone was released to go back to their rooms for the night. As I made my way to mine I stumbled a little bit, it wasn’t anything major but Martha Washington wasn’t having any of it. “Are you ok, Alfred?” she questioned fretting over me, I blushed, “I’m fine Mom!” Yes, I called her mom, I call George dad too. They are both like the parents I never had. 

“Are you sure, young man?” she asked in a no nonsense tone, putting her hands on her hips, “I’m just a little tired is all, Mom. Nothing some sleep can’t fix!” I nodded. She gave me a once over making sure I wasn’t lying to her. Finally she deemed I was fine enough to be able to leave her sight, “Ok, but I’ll be over in the morning to make sure you're not lying to me, Mister!” I let out a little chuckle, “I wouldn’t expect anything less!” She smiled, “Now go on! Go! We don’t want you falling asleep on your feet!” she started pushing me to my room. “Ok! Ok! I’m going!” we arrived at my room, “Goodnight, Alfred!” “Goodnight, Mom!”

I changed out of my day clothes and sunk into my bed, sleep welcomed me almost immediately. It didn’t feel like it lasted long though, pain ripped through me my mouth opened wide in a scream but nothing came out. What probably felt like hours to me but in reality only minutes it stopped, I had accidentally tore my shirt off in the pain, and what felt like blood dripping around me started to dry. 

Something squirmed against my side, it registered somewhat in my pain and sleep riddled mind, but no warning bells went off. Instincts told me to pull it closer, keep it warm, make sure it survives, so with the last of my strength I pulled it closer to me and wrapped my body around it. Sleep started pulling me back in, but not before I felt a tiny hand wrap around my finger.

(Time Skip Morning)

I woke up drowsy, everything kind of blurring together. I was about to fall back asleep when something kicked me in the stomach, just hard enough to tell me that something was there. I was about ready to bolt up but something stopped me, everything that happened last night came forward. I looked down, I was covered in blood and something was nestled by my stomach. 

As my eyes focused more I saw a baby, newly born too, I was there with Hamilton when his first child was born I know how they look. It-He started to wake up rolling around and kicking out, making a general fuss, ‘He hasn’t started crying yet so that’s a plus!’ “WAHH!!!!” I thought too soon. I grabbed him and sat up, “Shhh, it’s ok! No need to cry and wake everyone up!” I said softly, rocking him side to side. He quickly quieted down, slowly opening his eyes he looked at me, his eyes were a stormy blue somewhat similar to my own sky-blue. 

Apparently he hadn’t quieted down quick enough though because soon someone was knocking on the door. “Sir? Are you alright?” it was one of the maids that worked here, I panicked looking around, but it was too late. “I’m coming in!” sure enough she walked in and promptly screamed. I guess I did make quite a sight covered in blood, she didn’t seem to see the baby though, she had already fainted by the time the baby started crying again. 

“Alfred!?” Martha called hurring into the room, George not that far behind, she gasped as she saw the state I was in. “ALFRED!” she ran in, George right next to her, “Son! What happened?” he asked, looking at all the blood. “I’m fine!” I said, Martha finally looked at the baby, “Who’s this?”

I looked down at him, “I-I don’t know. B-But I think he’s mine,” I answered truthfully. “...What?” George asked at the same time Martha exclaimed, “I HAVE MORE GRANDKIDS!!!” She ran up to me, “Oh, you poor things! All covered in blood!! I’ll get a bath going for the both of you!” she turned and ran, “JANE!!! GET A BATH READY!!!” 

George turned to me, “So he is your’s?” I nodded, I know who he is now. “He’s Delaware,” I answered. Dad’s eyebrows rose, “Delaware? I didn’t know that states were personified.” I shrugged, “Don’t worry I didn’t know either.” “ALFRED!! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!!!” Martha called, “Well I guess I better get in there before mom skins me,” I responded, getting up, George let out a chuckle, “She wouldn’t do anything to you. Me if I don’t help you on the other hand!” I laughed as he joined in. “Come on, let's get you up, Son,” he announced walking up to me, he was able to get me up and we walked out, dad had offered to take Delaware from me, but I wasn’t willing to give him up yet.

(Small Time Skip)

Little Delaware and I were finally cleaned up of all the blood and new sheets were on our bed. I sat down, Delaware cradled in my arms already fed. A smile came to my face as he opened his eyes again and looked at me, he let out a giggle grabbing at my fingers that I was wiggling above his head. The door creaked open and someone darted in, closing the door behind them, their back was to me as they peaked out the door. I smiled as I realized who it was, 7 year old Philip Hamilton, “And what are you doing, Philip?” 

“AHH” he jumped, spinning around, “Uncle Alfred!” I gave a light chuckle at him, “And what are you doing?” he scratched the back of his head, “I’m hiding from dad.”

“And why are you doing that?” I questioned, “I-It’s because he isn't paying any attention to me,” he confessed, “All he does is work, work, and more work.” Delaware let out a little whine at that time, Philip’s eyes widened. “Who’s that? Is he like you and Jayson, Uncle Alfred?” he asked, coming up and looking at him. “Yes, this is the first state, Delaware.” Delaware focused on Philip as he put a finger in front of him and latched onto it, immediately tugging on it.

“What’s going to be his human name?” he questioned. “I don’t know. I really wasn’t prepared to name one,” I explained. “Can I name him?!?!” Philip asked excitedly, a small laugh escaped from me, “Sure! Why not!” 

“Hmmm…..How abou-Nonono,” Philip was having a battle with himself and I was struggling not to laugh, “I got it! I think Mason or William would be perfect! I just can’t decide….” An idea popped up, “How about we do both?” he gave me a confused look, “What do you mean?” “I mean, how about we do Mason William Jones! It solves the problem on which name to use!” his eyes lit up, “Can I hold him?!” “Sure.”

I had him sit next to me and showed him how to hold him, Philip soon looked back up at me, “Does this mean I’m a cousin?!” he asked, his mouth stretched in a grin and eyes alight with wonder. “I guess it does, doesn't it?” he nodded excitedly and would ask me questions every once and awhile. That’s how Eliza found us, she squealed at the cuteness of little Delaware and after she held him, she took Philip back home. 

It was night once again, Delaware was fed and changed once again, Mom and Dad held him for the first time, all’n all it was a tiring day. It had also spread to the delegates, so multiple times they would come in to make sure we were alright. The delegates from Delaware kicked out multiple times because they kept getting on my nerves.

I sat down on the bed with Delaware in my arms and let out a sigh, I was exhausted and I could feel that Delaware was just as if not more than I was. We had another long day tomorrow and Shádi'ááh was arriving here tomorrow. I wonder how he’s going to react to little Delaware? At that time he started fussing, “Shh, it’s ok my little Diamond State.” I laid down on the bed and curled around him, he quieted down and nestled into my stomach falling asleep immediately. ‘Yes…..sleep..sounds…...amaz-’

FUN FACT:

Thomas Jefferson once proposed a federal law banning slavery in the New Territories of the North and South after 1800. It was called Jefferson’s Failed Anti-Slavery Proviso of 1784, as you can tell it lost…...but by only one vote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	16. Chapter 14: Ummm, Why is There a Baby?

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V Confederacy/South

(Next Day)

I hurried into the building as fast as I could slamming the door behind me as fast as I could, as the cold wind and snow flew in. I shook off the remaining snow on me, then touched my coat pocket where I had managed to get Náhookos’s favorite jerky. Hopefully with this he’ll be able to forgive me for leaving him with the delegates this past two weeks. 

“He’s so cute!!” someone exclaimed, I turned to look and saw two women discussing something very excitedly, hands flying around in wild jesters. I didn’t really pay any mind to it, I just wanted to find Náhookos, so I walked on, “I heard there was a lot of blood though! I wonder if he’s doing alright?” ‘Huh, I hope whoever it is, will be ok,’ I didn’t ask though, just kept on walking. More and more whispers joined in, I hope when I see Náhookos he will be able to fill me in on what’s happening. 

I was wandering around trying to find Martha or one of the maids that weren’t working to lead me to Náhookos room. “Jayson!” I turned around and smiled, “Hey, Ma! I was just looking for you,” she smiled, “Of course you were. Come on, I know you’re looking for Alfred’s room.”

I walked next to her for a little while till she stopped, I looked at her in confusion as she turned to me. “Let me say something real quick. And no running off no matter what I say! Got it?” she said pointing at me sternly, I nodded getting even more confused. “Ok. Something happened to Alfred,” my eyes widened in alarm, my head whipping and eyes darting looking for any clue to where Náhookos room could be. 

“Ah ah ah! No, I have not finished!” I stopped and looked at her, now knowing why she told me not to run off first. “Something happened to him, but he is fine now and you have nothing to worry about, ‘well not nothing’” she whispered the last part out so quiet I almost didn’t hear it. “What do you mean?” I asked, “It’s probably better if you see for yourself,” she announced starting to walk again. I followed her till she arrived at what I'm guessing was Náhookos room, “Be quiet, they both just fell asleep again,” she whispered, pushing the door open. My heart sped up, ‘Did Ma say both?! Who else is in there with him? I’ll fight them off if they try to take Náhookos away from me!!’

I peaked my head in, ready to go in there and tear someone to shreds if I needed to but stopped short. My eyes widened, there was a baby there! I pulled my head back out and looked at Martha, “Ma? Why is there a baby in there with Alfred?” She let out a laugh, “Because that's Alfred’s son!” ‘...................What?..............’ Shádi'ááh’s brain decided to short circuit at that time, while Martha tried to stifle her laughs so she didn’t wake up the sleeping nation and state. 

She gave Shádi'ááh a light pat and walked away still laughing to herself, by the time he managed to snap out she was long gone. He turned back to the door, opening it slowly and shuffling in closing the door behind him. I walked up to the bed and kneeled down slowly, trying not to wake either of them. Náhookos face was clear of any hardship, a little smile that had graced his face showed he was having a good dream. I turned my head to look at the baby, he was nestled into Náhookos stomach little huffs, coming out every so often. 

They both made a cute site, ‘But who was the babys other parent?’ Just thinking that someone could have abandoned the baby and screwed Náhookos over like that made my blood boil. ‘I would never leave someone as good as Náhookos! He is nice, sweet, loving,’ I looked back over to him, a small smile crawling to my face, ‘and perfect.’ 

I went around the bed and laid down next to them gently, snuggling up I wrapped my body around the both of them. I nuzzled my nose into Náhookos dirty blond hair and breathed in, ‘Don’t worry I’ll keep both of you safe.” With that Shádi'ááh closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

(Time Skip)

P.O.V America/North

I opened my eyes sleepy, Delaware was kicking me lightly, I heard from Eliza that most babies were loud so I count myself lucky. I tried to move some but quickly found I was pinned, that woke me up! I felt the blow of breath on my ear and promptly freaked out, I started to wiggle around some and arms that I just realized were around me tightened, locking me in place. The person let out a huff of hot air and burrowed into my hair, {Stop moving pillow,} I heard them grumble out. I relaxed instantly, of course it was Shádi'ááh. 

But that was another problem in itself, when we were young and in the woods every ounce of warmth counted, so we would snuggle up with each other. He never really grew out of it though so everytime we would be out in the woods or in Valley Forge, he would snuggle up next to me. But I had quickly found out that nothing short of a cannon firing right by our tent could really wake him up. 

Little Delaware was starting to kick harder though, luckily Martha walked in at that time and promptly slapped a hand over her mouth and started laughing. “Mom, I really need help over here!” I said pathetically, still laughing quietly as she walked over, picked up Delaware and started walking out, “I’ll take him. Jayson there is your problem, good luck!” and closed the door. I stared at the door dumbfounded. 

I let out a sigh, ‘I’m on my own now. Great!’ I tried to move but Shádi'ááh held on even tighter. {Shádi'ááh! Move you big baby!} I said struggling to even move, I managed to get my arms out of his death grip but other than that progress was not made. I finally managed to kick him, {Stoooop} he whined, {Then get up!} I exclaimed getting three kicks in this time. Shádi'ááh finally opened his eyes sleepy, sat up some and looked at Náhookos, {You finally getting up big baby?} I questioned. He looked at me for a few seconds before flopping back down and burrowing his face in my neck. 

{Get up!!} I growled out, {Why? It's warm} he said sleepily.

{Just get up!} 

*Sigh* {Fine!} he said grumply rolling away. Finally able to get up I stretched out, “So, where’s the kid?” he asked, “Hm? Oh! Mom took him for feeding time since you were too stubborn to get up.” I turned around to him as he nodded, “So, I get that he’s yours, but who’s the other parent?” “I don’t know,” I answered, “What do you mean, ‘You don’t know?’” he asked darkly, I let out a sigh, “It means I don’t know! All I remember was two days ago I was sleeping perfectly fine, I woke up in pain and ended up passing out, and when I woke up I was covered in blood and little Delaware was there!”

His eyes widened, “Are you ok now?” he questioned.

“I feel fine at least,” I answered. 

“And he’s Delaware?” 

“Yep!”

“We have a kid!!!” he asked excitedly, ‘I don’t think he realizes what he just said but ok’ I thought, “Yes, I guess it does,” ‘Why did I just say that?’ 

His eyes lit up, “Well let's go!! I want to hold him!!” he announced grabbing me by the hand and dragging me out. 

Bio for Delaware:

Delaware: Mason William Jones (Age): 18 & 1/2 (Bio) Storm blue eyes, Hair color ginger, pale skin, overall height will be 5’8(172cm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> I meant to get this out yesterday but I wasn’t feeling so good. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	17. Chapter 15: I Just Want to Say Sorry!!!

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V Confederacy/South

It’s now March 1790 and in that time 11 other states have joined little Delaware and the house was starting to get crowded. We started building more and more rooms on, to make sure that if any other states joined the Union there would be space for them. It was taking its toll on Náhookos though, he needs more help with the kids because I've been taking his place in Congress. Don’t get me wrong though it’s been the happiest I’ve seen him in a while. 

“crASH!!” 

“DELAWARE!!!” Náhookos exclaimed.

“Sorry, Mom!!” Delaware screamed back. It turns out states grow faster than normal babies so there’s a plus if you look at it. Delaware is the oldest physical and state wise at 6. Following closely Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, and Massachusetts at 5½. Maryland, South Carolina, and New Hampshire at 4. Virginia at 3, New York at 2, and finally North Carolina at 1½. 

“CRACK”

“GEORGIA!”

I quickly hurried outside and ran to town, but all’n all Náhookos needs help when I’m not there and I’m going to find it. I decided to just wander around Jamestown for now, “I HAVE NINETEEN SHILLINGS ON THIS BLACK HERE!!!! ANYONE ELSE?!?! GOING ONCE! GOING TWICE!! SOLD TO THE MAN BY THE BARREL!!”

I walked towards the voices carefully, a slave bidding was going on! I watched as they led a black woman up on the stage, ‘These men will tear into her like wolves!’ I thought looking around at the leering expressions most of them wore, ‘This may be the help I was looking for though!’ The bidding started, “DO I HEAR ONE SHILLING! YES! THREE SHILLINGS!! FOUR SHILLINGS AND TEN PENCE!!” It continued for a while as I waited for an opening. “EIGHTEEN SHILLINGS!!! GOING ONCE!!!” the young man had a wicked grin on his face, as the woman who had been looking at some of the nicer owners looked crestfallen, “GOING TWICE!!!” 

I smiled, ‘Opening!’ “One pound and Twelve shillings!” I said just loud enough to be heard, everyone looked at me dumbfounded. “DO I HEAR ONE POUND AND THIRTEEN SHILLINGS?! GOING ONCE!! GOING TWICE!!! SOLD!!!” the auctioneer slammed his wooden hammer down. The bidders were still too shocked to say anything even if they wanted to, the black woman was brought down, she didn’t do anything still too shocked like the rest of them. 

Finally most managed to snap out of it as the next slave was brought on the stage, it was two children both about 15 years old, this snapped the black woman out of her trance too. “Amare…..Zane..” she whispered tears springing to her eyes, ‘Well it looks like I’m staying here for a little while longer.’ “LET THE NEXT BIDDING START!!! DO I HEAR ON-” “Two pounds,” I cut him off. He gasped like a fish for a second, “DO I HEAR TW-” “TWO POUNDS AND TEN SHILLINGS!!!” the young man that had tried to buy the black woman was positively fuming. 

“Three pounds.”

“FOUR POUNDS AND NINETEEN SHILLINGS!!!”

“Five pounds.”

“.........”

“GOING ONCE!!! GOING TWICE!!!! SOLD TO THE QUIET MAN!” 

The young man stormed off in a fit of rage as the children were brought over to me, I could tell the woman was trying to restrain herself from hugging them. The children had no such qualms and as soon as they were close enough ran up and hugged her. She quickly looked over to me and saw I was looking at the stage, so she quickly hugged them back. A little smile broke my stern expression, I knew I would be doing the same if Náhookos or one of the states were almost taken away from me. 

Another bid was going on, “Mister?” a soft voice asked, I turned my head slightly to her, “Yes?” I questioned. “I-I was j-just wondering, m-my husband hasn’t been s-sold yet, I-I am asking if y-you could maybe b-buy h-him?” she asked hesitantly but decided it was the wrong thing to say. “N-never mi-mind I-I didn’t m-mean t-to ask anything!” she back tracked, a light smile graced my face, she was trying her best. “Would you mind pointing him out when he comes along for me?” she looked shocked at my question but nodded eagerly. 

At least 6 more bids happened in that time, before her husband was brought up to be sold, he was in fit shape though so that means a struggle with the plantation owners. “TWO PENCE AND SEVENTEEN SHILLINGS!!! THREE PENCE!!! FOUR PENCE AND TWO SHILLINGS!!” The black woman’s face fell, the man that had bought her and her children wasn’t bidding for her husband, it was too much of a dream. ‘Wait for them to wear each other out, they won’t be able to do anything,’ I watched them quietly, they both didn’t have much money left on them, you could tell by the way they kept clenching and unclenching their fists and eyes darting around. 

“FIFTEEN PENCE AND ELEVEN SHILLINGS!!!! GOING ONCE!!!”

The older man let out a sigh of relief, ‘Time to knock him out!’

“Twenty pence.” I stated quietly, but of course everyone listened. 

“Going once…..Going Twice? Sold!!” The auctioneer quietly hit the hammer down and the man was brought over to me. I paid then I turned around and motioned them to follow me, they followed looking confused as ever. As we got closer to the woods I asked them a question, “So what are your names?” Their confusion was even more prominent as we walked into the woods on the short trail that leads to the house. The Woman spoke up first, “My name is Ama, my children here are Amare and Zane, and my husband's name is Aren.” She was stalling, I could tell her husband was looking around for an opening, I wouldn’t fault them, it was human instinct to be free. “Please refrain from running away till we get there, then you can decide,” I mentioned, Aren’s glaze snapped to me immediately but I kept walking. 

The rest of the walk was silent and they fidgeted all the way there, a smile came to my face as I saw the house. I sped up some and quickly got to the door, I turned around and saw the chains, ‘Oh ya, I forgot about those! I do not want any of the states to get a hold of them either,’ I shook at just the thought of what they could end up doing with those. I motioned for the children to move forward and bled a little tribal magic into it, they were still hesitant even with the magic giving them a nudge, they had a right to be with the amount of shit they've probably been through. 

They still came forward even though their parents were about to grab them, I took their chains and unlocked them. Their skin was almost rubbed raw, but they lightly felt it like it was the first time they’ve ever seen their wrists. I moved on to the adults and soon enough they were free, they could have taken off and I would have let them, but they were curious, everything was curious to some degree. “Be quiet if someone is sleeping, we don’t want to wake them up,” I said. I had a bad feeling though, but I still lightly pushed the door open. Sure enough there was my bad feeling in the form of Delaware, he stood there quietly as I froze at the door. 

A big fat grin grew on his face and his eyes lit up, I waved my hands to stop him but he just grinned even more. “Mom’s been looking for you!!” he said excitedly, ‘Oh no.’ he started backing up his face developing more of a ‘Oh yes!’ look. He took off down the hall screeching, “MOM!!! I FOUND DAD AND HE HAS OTHER PEOPLE WITH HIM!!!!”

I felt the room get colder, and I shrunk down smiling sheepishly at Náhookos as he walked in and gave me a dead plane look. George and Martha walked out behind him, Dad instantly went to the chair to watch the show, while Mom lightly patted Náhookos on the shoulder, “Go easy on him, Son,” I heard her say before she walked over to Dad and led the slaves to the chairs also. 

She started handing out coffee, while Náhookos stared me down, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “Humm, I just want to say sorry first!” I quickly said, he just raised an eyebrow, “C-Can I get a 5 second head start?” he just shook his head, “He-hehe” I took off out the door, feeling the wind of an axe passing by my face, as he took off after me. 

The black family watched in shock at what just happened, just then South Carolina wandered in and walked over to Martha, “Grandma?” she looked over at her, “Yes, sweety?” “North woke up and is asking for Mom,” she informed, “Well he just chased your dad out so he won't be back for at least another hour.” South Carolina just nodded in understanding, “I’ll go get her instead how about that,” South nodded and turned, Martha got up and walked after her. 

“Don’t worry this happens all the time,” George said, drinking some of his coffee. The black family just looked on in confusion. 

State Bio’s:

Pennsylvania: Grace Antonina Jones (Full age in story) 18 (Bio) Hazel eyes, Light brown hair, Tan skin with freckles, height 5’8

New Jersey: Leah Vitoria Jones (Full age in story): 18 (Bio) Green eyes, Blond hair, lightly tanned skin, 5’2

Georgia: Skylar Dune Jones (Full age in story): 18 (Bio) Grayish blue eyes, hair color strawberry blond, Very tan skin, 5’2

Connecticut: Olivia Mia Jones (Full age in story): 17 (Bio) Amber eyes, Black hair with little curl on top, Tan skin, 5’3, mid back hair length.

Massachusetts: Ryan Joseph Jones (Full age in story): 17 (Bio) Brown eyes, light brown hair, pale skin, 4’11.9

Maryland: Ethan Matthew Jones (Full age in story): 17 (Bio) Green eyes, Blond hair, tan skin, 4’11.3

South Carolina: Elizabeth Zandra Jones (Full age in story): 17 (Bio) greenish yellow eyes, Dirty blond hair, Tan skin, 5’2 

New Hampshire: Conner Paul Jones (Full age in story): 17 (Bio) Blue eyes, Brown hair, pale skin, 5’7

Virginia: Elijah Cliff Jones (Full age in story): 17 (Bio) Red eyes, Red hair, skin pale with red tint, 4’11.2

New York: Matthew Donatello Jones (Full age in story): 17 (Bio) Blue eyes, red hair, Pale skin, 5’7

North Carolina: Mary Thea Jones (Full age in story): 17 (Bio) Blue eyes, light blond hair, pale with freckles, 5’1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it!!!! Till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	18. Chapter 16: This is Your Fault!!

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V Confederacy/South

December 14, 1799

We’ve been staying at Mount Vernon ever since Dad got sick, it’s been hard on Náhookos the most. Most of the states stayed at the house, but a few of the younger states came with us. The black family is now free and lives next to us and they will take care of them for us. 

But, Delaware is now physically 12 years old. Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, and Connecticut are 11½. Massachusetts, Maryland, South Carolina, New Hampshire, Virginia, and New York are 10. North Carolina is 9. Rhode Island, Vermont, and Kentucky are 7, and Tennessee is 5. 

Rhode Island, Vermont, Kentucky, and Tennessee came with us since Náhookos deemed them too young to stay with the older states. They were happy to come along with us though and see their grandparents. 

“I don’t like that you're using leeches!”

“It's the best treatment! They’ll get the bad blood out!” the doctor exclaimed. 

“Leeches don’t care what kind of blood they drink! They’ll drink not just the bad but the good! You're draining him!” Náhookos argued back. The doctor looked panicked not knowing what to do, “Mr. Washington gave us his permission to do it!” The doctor tried to reassure. Náhookos let out a huff and stormed away to Dad’s room. He wasn’t accepting it but I knew he could feel it too, the life force that was draining out of dad and back into the Earth. We both knew he wouldn’t last much longer, that even the states here could feel it to a degree. 

It was about 11 that night when he died, we felt as the Earth soaked up the last of his life force and his spirit passed on. There was no reason for it to latch on to his remains or something else, he had no unfinished business here. The next few weeks were muted and everything was coated in grief before anything started to recover. 

January 18, 1800

Náhookos and I decided just this once to go out drinking for the night, while the Abara family (The black family they bought and freed) took care of the states. Everything was fuzzy as we walked out and tried to get back to the house. We stumbled and laughed when one of us would go face first into the dirt, the other one following soon after due to leaning on each other for support. I let out a sigh and looked up at the sky, it was beautiful, thousands of lights in the sky, dancing without a care in the world. Another bump against my side brought me back to reality. 

I looked over, my breath catching in my throat. He was beautiful. The moon shone on his face casting it in a white light and stars were dancing in his eyes. His tongue darted out wetting his lips a silver shine coming to them, they looked good enough to taste. I leaned in, ‘Just one little taste never hurt anybody,’ I thought as I captured them.

(Ha ha!!! You Thought!!!)

Two months later

“This is your fault!!!!” Náhookos growled out in between throwing up. 

“I didn’t know this would happen!!” I cried back at him, he threw me a dirty look before throwing up again. I knew he was in pain and me not being able to do anything to help him made me feel helpless, but I also couldn’t find it within myself to ever regret that night. I slowly backed out of the bathroom and walked to the mainroom looking down at the ground. 

“Is Mom going to be ok?” a quiet voice asked. I looked up and saw all the states gathered in the room. Delaware was the one who had asked the question, “Yes, he’ll be fine. He’s just a little sick right now,” I tried to reassure them. “But Grandpa was at first just a little sick and looked at what happened to him!!” Rhode Island cried out tears springing to his eyes. I started to panic, ‘How does Náhookos keep them so calm?!’ “No no! He’s not going anywhere Rhode!” I said getting down to my level and opening up my arms for a hug. He ran into my arms and hugged me back, I motioned for the other states to join. Soon it was a mosh pit of states. 

“Nothings going to happen to him! He’s just having a little morning sickness is all!,” I said trying to convince them. “Like when Aunt Eliza was pregnant with Cousin John?” Georgia questioned, a smile came to my face, “Yes, like that!” ‘Crisis averted!’ “Does that mean we're going to have a new sibling!?!?” Maryland cried out. My eyes widened, ‘Shit! Crisis has not been averted! I repeat the crisis has not been averted!!’ The states cried out in joy, “I WANT A NEW SISTER!!!” “NO!! A NEW BROTHER!!” Then the fighting started. On one side they wanted a new sister, the other a New brother, and going down to sit on the couch and watch the show didn’t care as long as they had a new sibling. 

They were soon armed with whatever they could grab, ‘Náhookos is going to kill me! Well, even more than he was already planning to!!’ 

More State Bio’s:

Rhode Island: Logan Albert Jones (Full age in story): 16 (Bio) Purple eyes, platinum blond hair, Pale almost albino skin, 5’0

Vermont: Natalie Christine Jones (Full age in story): 16 (Bio) Yellow eyes, Golden brown hair, Pale skin with freckles , 5’3

Kentucky: Indigo Boswell Jones (Full age in story): 16 (Bio) Brown eyes, blond hair, Tan skin, 5’6

Tennessee: Carson Teo Jones (Full age in story): 16 (Bio) Blue eyes, blackish blue hair, Pale skin, 4’11.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> I might not have a chapter out tomorrow, but I hopefully should. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Till next time!!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	19. Chapter 17: I Didn’t Mean it Like That!

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V Confederacy/South

November 2, 1800

I chanced a glance at Náhookos, bad choice, if looks could kill I would be burning in hell. I looked back down, *sigh* “I didn’t mean it like that!” I stated, he gave me a scalding look, “Oh really? Then what did you mean when you said, ‘it looks like the baby is almost done’, Hm?” he questioned raising an eyebrow. “I-I just….. You look like your…. There’s nothing I can say to make this better, is there?” I gave him a sheepish smile. He shook his head no, “Heh….hehe..” I turned my head to look back down. 

The states came running in laughing and giggling, “Mom!!” they ran over to him with big grins on their faces. ‘Saved!’ I leaned back and let out a breath of relief, Martha came in at that time, took one look at me, and shook her head, chuckling. “Hey, my little hatchlings!” Náhookos cooed at them, as they all tried to fight for being in the front. Kentucky, who had been able to get to the front as the older states fought each other, let a big smile come to her face, “Mom!! Is the baby almost done?” *Snort* Náhookos sent me a look as I tried to stifle my laughs, Martha wasn’t even trying, he sighed in defeat, “Yes, the baby is almost done,” he said, putting his face in one of his hands. A proud smile crossed my face, ‘I taught them well,’ he gave me a crossed look, ‘but not enough to keep me out of trouble!’

Martha had a soft smile on her face as she watched the children play around Náhookos for a little while. She wished George and her would have had kids of their own, ‘But you did! Alfred, Jayson and the rest of the kids they’ve taken in might as well have been their very own.’ The smile grew, ‘Yes, they are! And these are her grandkids!’ she looked over to where Jayson was watching Alfred and his kids. ‘He acts more like a father to these kids then he realizes.’ she thought as she watched as he laughed at another question one of the states had asked Alfred. He quickly stopped though at the scolding look Alfred sent over, ‘Like a husband getting reprimanded by his wife!’ 

“Come on children leave your mother alone! Let's go play outside!” Martha said herding the states out, it didn’t take much, the temptation of playing outside was too great. Náhookos had given up on trying to convince the states to not call him mom, and of course Martha took that opportunity to poke fun at her kid. 

It was later that night when Náhookos went into labor, luckily the doctor was over for a check up. 

“Remember what we went over,” The doctor questioned, Náhookos nodded, “I’m still going to remind you. We are going to have to cut open since there’s no natural way to give birth to this baby. It’s still a new theory and not really practiced but it's the only way.” ‘Shit! I forgot about that!’ I started to hyperventilate, ‘What if something happens to the baby?! What if something happens to Náhookos?! The doctor could cut just too deep and kill them both?! Sure Náhookos would come back, but what about that baby?!?! What i-

“thUNK”

“He’s not even the one having this baby!” Náhookos growled out, glancing to where Shádi'ááh was passed out on the floor. “Do you want to go through with it?” the doctor asked, “Yep! This baby has been cooking long enough!” 

(Time skip! Because I’m lazy and I do not want to write this!)

A shadow passed over me, “Is Dad alright?” Massachusetts questioned, “Yes, he’s fine, Mass. He just fainted,” I heard Náhookos respond tiredly. ‘Náhookos? THE BABY!’ I bolted up, wrong choice, I grabbed my head as pain shot through it and let out a groan. “Oh, look who decided to grace us with his consciousness!” Náhookos said sarcastically, I gave him a look as he smirked at me. Massachusetts quickly jumped on me, “I HAVE A NEW BABY BROTHER!!” he shrieked in my ear, “WE!!” Connecticut squawked back. 

‘Brother...That means..’ “I HAVE A SON!!” I exclaimed, jumping up, the pain in my head forgotten. Náhookos face palmed, shaking his head and letting out a frustrated groan, “You better not parade him around town like Alexander did with Philip.” I looked to the side, “What? I wasn’t going to do anything like that!” ‘Well there goes my plans.’ He gave me a disbelieving look, “Alright I’ll try not to!” Náhookos knew that was the best he was going to get out of me. 

“D.C. is with Mom right now,” he announced laying down, my eyes widened, “So he’s the personification of the new capital?” “Yes,” he responded, a laugh bubbled out of me, ‘I can’t wait to see him!’ “Now be quiet, I want to sleep!” my smile turned soft, “Come on kids, let’s leave your mother to her rest,” I stated herding the states out, “Good night, Mom,” they chorused out.

As they got out of the way a mischievous smile came to my face, “Good night, love!” I turned around to see a middle finger pointed in my direction. I let out a chuckle as the door was also slammed in my face, “Love you too!” I shouted through the door. I placed my head on the door and let out a small sigh, ‘Well, I tried!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> Ope, this chapter was super late. Sorry about that! I’m tired and sick, but I was able to get it out!! {Insert usual outro} Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	20. Chapter 18: The Stowaways

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V America/North

“Really? You want me to go with the expedition, Thomas.” I asked, raising my eyebrow. “Please Alfred! We need someone like you on the trip! You can keep the soldiers in order if I need to!” Thomas Jefferson, one of my old friends and now president. *Sigh* “I don’t know Thomas, I still have the states to take care of,” I looked to the side. “Jayson can always take care of them. We need you on this trip, you know this country the best besides Jayson.” I thought about it for a little bit, ‘I could use some time off from taking care of the kids. Jayson can take care of them for a while.’ “Fine I’ll do it.”

“Perfect! You’ll be leaving in five days to meet up with the rest of the expedition at Camp Dubois,” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. ‘Of course he was already prepared for me to say yes.’ “Here! I’ll give you a list and you can pack anything else you deem necessary!” he handed me a piece of rolled up paper, which quickly unfurled itself to at least half my body size. 

I scanned over it, “Thomas?” “What? Is there more stuff I should have put on there?!” he said panicking, “No, it’s just I’m not going to bring all of this.” He grabbed the pamphlet from me and looked over it, “Nonsense! You will definitely need everything here!” I gave him a look or as Shádi'ááh likes to call it, my ‘resting bitch face.’ He gave an uncertain chuckle, “Ok, maybe not everything on that list is necessary! But, some things are!” I grabbed the pamphlet back and looked at it, picking out the first one I saw, “Ok, and what looks like a 20 year supply of bay leaves is necessary?”

He gave me a sheepish smile, “Yes?” *Sigh* ‘I’m surrounded by children and idiots.’

(Time Skip to the House)

“You’re leaving?!?!” Shádi'ááh exclaimed in disbelief, “I’m not going away forever, just on an expedition!” I tried to reassure. He let out a growl, “What was Thomas thinking! You don’t have to go on the expedition!! And if he needed a personification to go so bad he could have just asked me!” he ranted, pacing around the room. 

“Shádi'ááh!” he stopped and looked at me, “I know you're worried, but I want to go on this trip and see some of our tribal brothers and sisters again. I need someone to watch the states while I’m gone, and I don’t trust anyone else.” He crossed his arms and let out a huff, “I’m not worried at all.” A laugh escaped me, “Of course you're not! But Thomas needs a personification on this trip and I’m! Going! On! This! Expedition!” I punctuated this by tapping him on the head with my finger at each remark and Shádi'ááh went cross eyed trying to follow it. 

He let out a sigh, “Fine! But you're telling the states.” ‘Well that will be harder.’

The states looked up at me with tear filled eyes, “You can’t go Mom!” they cried. ‘Oh this is hard’ I looked to the side where Shádi'ááh was standing with a satisfied smirk, ‘He thinks the states will stop me from going?! Nice try!’ I got down on a knee and looked at the two ring leaders of the states, Delaware and D.C. 

They quickly turned away from me crossing their arms and putting on a pouting face. “Hey, come on,” I said softly, they put their heads down. ‘Pounce!’ I grabbed them both in one swoop, they squealed in surprise and started to laugh as I tickled them. “M-Mom!! Mo-hahaha! Haha S-Stop haha Mom!!” they squealed. I stopped tickling them and their giggles started to trail off, they then went back to being mad, “I need to go on this expedition, Uncle Thomas asked me to.” They started to deflate, they loved hanging out with Uncle Thomas, he was one of their favorite uncles besides Alexander. It endlessly annoyed Jefferson to no end that Hamilton was their favorite uncle and not him. 

“Uncle Thomas asked you?” 4½ year old Ohio asked me, “Yes, he did!” he thought for a moment, “I think you can go.” ‘One down, 17 more to go.’ The others agreed quite reluctantly and Shádi'ááh’s smirk dimed more and more. Delaware and D.C. glanced at each other and came to a silent conclusion, Shádi'ááh looked a little hopeful that they could still convince me to not go. “Well let you go,” Delaware grumbled out. 

Shádi'ááh let out a low growl, he should have put up more of a fight in keeping Náhookos here, by him where it was safe. 

(Some random night) 

“You know the plan?” a voice lowly whispered.

“Yes,” another hissed out. 

“Good, go!”

May 20, 1804

I joined the Corps of Discovery with Lewis at St. Charles, Clark was of course happy to have me joining when I said I would help out with keeping the order. He was and still is a little confused by what I meant, but he’s got the spirit! 

I was working on the keelboat when I heard it, “Shhh! Shut up!” “I’m trying to!” “They're going to hear us!” voices bickered at each other. ‘Wait…..I know those voices!’ I turned around and walked towards the voices, I moved the boxes and looked down. Three surprised faces looked back at me, “And what are you three doing here?” they jumped up, “Mom!” “We weren’t doing anything!” “I’m sorry! I tried to stop them!!” At this Delaware and Massachusetts gave Maryland a look, effectively silencing him. 

*Sigh*”How did you get here?” Massachusetts shuffled his feet, “We kind of followed you…” *Sigh* ‘These kids will be the death of me!’ “Does Shádi'ááh know of this?” Their eyes went wide, Delaware scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “Yes?” he said shrugging his shoulders. 

(Back at the house)

I stared at the assembled states before me, missing was Delaware, Massachusetts, and Maryland. ‘I already lost 3 of them! How long had they even been gone?!’ “Oh gods! Náhookos is going to kill me,” I whispered, running my hand down my face. The states just smiled at me, ‘Oh they knew all along! They're trying to kill me!’ D.C. smirked at me, ‘My own son is a traitor!’ I was officially convinced of everything. 

(Back on the boat)

“Shádi'ááh told you could come?” I was not convinced, “Yeah….” Del and Mass said shaking their heads up and down, Mary kept shaking his head no. At that time Clark came up, “Who are these three?” he questioned. *Sigh* “This is Mason, Ryan, and Ethan,” I said pointing to each of them, Clark waved at them but Maryland was the only one who waved back. Lewis wandered over to the commotion. 

“What are these kids doing here?” he asked sternly, Delaware crossed his arms, “We’re 15 thank you very much!” he growled out. They stared each other down looking like they were about to throw fists. ‘I’m already getting a headache…’ “Can you three please head home,” I begged, the states looked at each other, “Sorry! No can do! We followed you this far and we’re not turning back now,” Mass announced standing up straight. Lewis let out a growl, “Like hell you will! This is our ship!”

Maryland, the smart state he was, looked at Clark, the weakest link in the group, “We have our own supplies! We just wanted to go with Alfred. You won't even know we are here!” he pleaded in a small voice, eyes big with hope and unshed tears. He knew how to lay it on strong. Clark tried to stay strong, but visibly deflated at Maryland’s big eyes, “Of course you can come along!” ‘So much for Clark’s Military training! He wouldn’t last a second against someone like Ohio or North Carolina,’ I contemplated with a raised eyebrow.

Lewis spluttered as Clark went off to tell the rest of the Corps that there would be three new people joining. He stood there for a couple of seconds before he stormed off after Clark, determined to get him to change his mind. I looked at the three states who were jumping up and down excitedly, I had a feeling Maryland did get dragged along trying to stop them, but he was caught up in the moment. At that moment Mass went tumbling into some crates knocking them down in the process, the others froze and Mass looked up at me, “Hehe….Oops?” *Sigh*

More States Bio’s:

Washington D.C: Oliver Vincent Jones (Full age in story): 19 (Bio) Blue eyes, Dark brown hair, pale skin, 4’11

Ohio: Theodore Neil Jones (Full age in story): 16 (Bio) Orange eyes, Dark orange almost brown hair, tan skin, 5’7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> Poor Alfred is so tired! He just wanted some kind of break, but no!! He must suffer! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	21. Chapter 19: What Are You?

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V America/North

I managed to send a message to Shádi'ááh about the states that had snuck on board, using my familiar and my spirit guide, a thunder bird named Tama. I had to tell him in that letter not to send his familiar, Nootau a phoenix, to message me because knowing him, he would have. Turns out Jefferson also packed the teeth leaves and other nonsense supplies, he would be given an ear full when I get back if it’s not useful for anything. We left St. Charles on May 21 and we’ve been following the Missouri River ever since then. It’s been pretty boring since we left though. I wonder if Shádi'ááh is still alive?

P.O.V Confederacy/South

“SLAM!” “BANG!!” 

I was holding the doors closed as it raddled from the force, breathing loudly. Thomas walked past and paused looking at me, “Why do you even let these goats run around,” I growled out. “They like the grass in front of the square,” he said tilting his head to the side, like it was common sense. He started walking back to his office, another good headbutt on the door almost sent me flying, ‘I’m about to kill them!’ 

(Time Skip)

Papers were stacked around me, my head resting on my desk, “Gahhh” ‘I don’t even want to know how much paperwork I would have to do if the other countries knew about us.’ A mental alarm in my head went off, ‘Ok, my five minute break is up!’ I pulled my head back up and pulled the next paper in front of me. It went on like that for a while before I felt something else. I kept writing not giving any signs of knowing anything, but I stretched my powers around the room looking for anything. 

‘There!’ I felt around spotting the presence and slowly wrapping around the cloak of power that was keeping it hidden. It felt weird, I first felt an aura that was pure and shiny, but there was something wrapped around it, trying to conceal it. I knew that aura though, ‘Hmm, hello Trickster! But you're not really a Trickster now are you?’ My spirit closed in and shattered the cloak. I kept writing not looking up, “Hello, and who might you be?” I asked, ‘Annnnd sign on the dotted line! Done! Finally, one more stack to go.’ 

I looked up, standing there in front of me was a man about 5'8, he had blond hair, with pale skin and honey colored eyes. He shuffled around some before asking, “How did you know I was here?” I pondered for a second trying to add some effect before I answered, “I could tell from your aura. You are something else.” The thing tilted his head to the side, “And what are you? A psychic?” it questioned. A smirk came to my face, “You first, Trickster!” it looked shocked for a second, “If you already know what I am, why did you ask?” 

“Because you're not just a Trickster. You're something else too.” I answered simply, “What do you mean? I’m a Trickster,” it argued back getting aggravated. “I’ve met Tricksters before, they have a type of aura and you have that for sure. But you have another aura buried underneath it. So! What are you?” I implored, tilting my head to the side. 

“Hmm, how about this! You tell me what you are, then I’ll tell you what I am! Deal?” it asked curiously. 

“Huh, nice try. I know you are still a Trickster.” I chuckled out. It let out a huff, “How about this? I will tell you what I am, as soon as you tell me what you are….. besides a Trickster. We can even shake on it!” I stood up and walked over to him, holding out my hand for it to shake. They contemplated for a second before reaching for my hand, as soon as they grabbed it, I wrapped my magic around it, sealing the contract. It looked shocked but quickly narrowed its eyes at me, “What did you do?” It growled out, “Nothing much, just a small spell so you can’t go back on your word and not tell the truth. It won't harm you at all and it's just put in place for that! Now what are you?” 

I know I probably looked like an excited puppy, but I couldn’t help myself, this creature was something new. “Fine! My name is Gabriel and I am an Archangel,” he said reluctantly. ‘An Archangel?! Didn’t know they existed! Well time to hold up my end of the contract.’ “My name is Jayson C. Smith. Also known as the South of the United States of America!” I stated proudly. The Archangel's eyes widened, “You're a nation? Wait. What do you mean by South? I thought there was only supposed to be one?” 

I furrowed my eyebrows, “Yeeess...I’m a nation. And what I mean what I said, I’m the personification of the South. I don’t know why you would think there would only be one.”

(P.O.V change, Gabriel!!!!)

‘Why are there two of them? There was only supposed to be one! They're not like the two Italys. Wait. Where’s his other half then?’ I looked up at the personification, he looked about as confused as I was, of course I just didn’t show it as prominently. “Where is your counterpart then?” I prodded. The nation let out a sigh, “He’s on the Lewis and Clark expedition. I would suggest not dropping in on him though, he’s liable to shoot first and ask questions later.” He looked at me, “Even if the normal means of death don’t work for you, he will find a way.” 

That surprisingly made me feel better that I didn’t run into the North personification, but still I had to joke about it, “What? Does he scare you that much?” He looked me dead in the eye, “Yes. He ended up killing a wendigo without burning it. And with other notable occurrences, yes he does scare me.” ‘Huh, interesting.’

(P.O.V change, Confederacy/South)

A headache was starting to come on-Oh nope it’s just the kids are going to get into something real soon. That means I've been away too long and it's time to go home before they somehow light the house on fire. 

I went back to my desk and gathered everything up as the archangel watched curiously, “I have a feeling you're going to be sticking around for a while, so follow me.” He followed me quietly as I got to the front doors of the White House, ‘Brace yourself Shádi'ááh. Three.’ I tensed my muscles up, ‘Two.’ Hands against the door, ‘ONE!’ I pushed them open and ran out. The baying of goats filled my ears. Of course they had waited for me, I was their favorite target. 

I jumped the wall just in time, “thUNK!” resounded from behind me, *Sigh* ‘How Náhookos is able to pet and play with them is beyond me.’ The flapping of wings sounded from beside me, I turned to look and saw Gabriel looking at the wall smirking, “I like the goats!” he announced as he turned and looked at me. “Of course you do,” I growled out, shuffling down the road towards home, ‘From one hell house to the next!’

Familiars: 

Tama: Name means Thunderbolt, is a thunderbird and Náhookos’s familiar/spirit guide. 

Nootau: Name means Fire in Algonquin, is a phoenix and Shádi'ááh’s familiar/spirit guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> GABRIEL!!!!! I love Gabriel!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	22. Chapter 20: The Weak Link

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V Confederacy/South

As I walked and stopped in front of the door, I listened. Gabriel had come to a stop behind me, but other than that nothing, it was quiet, too quite, eerily quiet. That was not a good sign, it meant they most likely got into something, last time it was the moonshine. I was thankful Náhookos was not around for that, he would have skinned me alive. 

“Why are we standing here?” Gabriel questioned, I didn’t bother to answer. I was too scared to go in, ‘Wow, I’m scared to even go into my own house.’ I grabbed the handle and let out a breath, ‘Come on. You can do this!’ I pushed the door open. I wish I didn’t, 15 pairs of soulless looking eyes stared back at me, I wish I could close the door, but it was too late I was trapped. 

D.C. was at the head of the squad, “You’re late…” he stated. “Ha…..Sorry about that,” it really scared me how much he could act like Náhookos sometimes. He looked behind me, “Who are you?” he questioned, immediately all eyes turned to the Archangel, narrowing at his aura. Gabriel looked shocked, “Come on kids, have you eaten yet?” I tried to steer the states away, they grumbled a little bit, but said yes. “Ok! It’s time for bed now, go on,” I herded them away as they let out protests. I managed to get them out of the room before D.C. turned around, “You better tell Mom about this before I do,” he declared, before turning around and walking back to his room. 

I turned back around, Gabriel was still standing there looking at the door where the states had disappeared. “What personifications are they?” he asked, I let out a sigh, “Those were the states,” I answered. “Of course there are states,” I heard him mutter, “What about the one that was in front? Something was different about him compared to the others.” The Archangel looked to me in question. 

“He is different,” a smile came to my face, “He’s the personification of D.C. and he’s also born unlike the other states that were formed. Gabriel looked surprised for a second before he let out a wolf whistle, smiling, “I have a feeling your Northern counterpart wasn’t really happy about that!” 

(P.O.V Change Gabriel)

The personification looked down, “Yea… He wasn’t happy at all, especially after he started throwing up and getting cravings.” ‘.......Wait…..What?!’ It processed in my mind for a little bit before I broke out laughing, “Y-You...HAHAHA..I-I can-can’t believe...HAHA...G-HAHA got you-your..Pffff..coun-counterpart n-knocked...Hahahahaha...U-UP!!!!” I was rolling on the ground by now, tears coming out of my eyes. I looked over to the Southern personification, his face was red and he was stuttering, “I didn’t know it would happen!!!” he cried out. A fresh wave of laughter floated out of me. 

‘These Americans are interesting. I think I’ll stick around.’ 

P.O.V America/North

We have settled down at Fort Mandan for the winter and let's just say it was not pleasant. I haven't had time to talk to any of the Tribes men and with the Sioux fighting everybody it wasn’t helping. Delaware, Mass, and Maryland were just as excited as when we left St. Charles. But they kept trying to go on one of the hunting patrols, they tried everything, sneaking after them, convincing Lewis (which failed quite miserably), bribing some of the soldiers (The soldiers made the mistake of taking it once and never did it again.) And finally going after the weakest link…..Clark. 

P.O.V Delaware/Mason

“Come on Clark! Pleeeeeease!!!” Maryland cried putting on his best puppy eyes. Clark still looked reluctant, “Please, Clark! We just want to go on the hunting patrol!” Mass exclaimed. He tried to look away, but let out a sigh, “Fine! But don’t tell Alfred I was the one who let you go!!” “THANKS CLARK!!!” I said as we ran off. ‘Alfred’s going to kill me,’ Clark sighed. 

(Time Skip)

We hid in the tall grass as we watched the hunting patrol walk past us and back to the boat. As soon as they passed a hill we popped out, “Come let's go!” I took off the other direction, Mass and Maryland chasing after me. “Are you sure we should have broken off? I mean Mom is already going to be pissed that we went on the patrol in the first place!” Maryland exclaimed. 

“Come on, May! Where’s your sense of adventure?!” Mass said, nudging him in the shoulder, “I left it back with the hunting patrol,” he announced dead planned. Mass just let out a smirk before jumping at him, “TAG!! YOUR IT!!” Mass took off, May let out a growl before following after him. ‘They're so immature! I could never be able to lower myself to the-’ Mass tackled me to the ground. “Your it, Del!!” he took off, ‘That little-’ “Come here so I can skin you alive, Mass!” I jumped up and went after him. 

We collapsed on the ground in a circle and looked up at the sky. May was the first one to speak, “Ummm, is it just me or is the Sun a lot farther down than it originally was?” Sure enough the sun was inching towards the horizon, pinks and purples were starting to show as it set. ‘Shit!’ “Moms going to kill us….” Mass voiced what we were all thinking, “Other problem! Uh, where are we?” May questioned looking around. I shot up and started looking around too, all I saw was an endless prairie. 

“M-Maybe if we stay here, Mom will find us?” Mass stuttered out, “No, we’re going to have to find our way back!” I stated standing up. 

“Sooo….Which way?”

We walked in a random direction, hoping beyond hope that it was the right way. The sun was over half-way down the horizon now and the start of night was setting in with the bite of the cold winter months. “Are we there yet?!?!” Mass cried out, “No!” ‘I swear if he does it one more time!!’ “Are we there-” ‘That’s it!’ Mass’s “now” was cut off as I strangled him. “FOR THE LAST TIME NOOOOO!!” I screamed, shaking him back and forth, some distant part heard Maryland’s “Guys? Guys! Somethings coming!!” but it was too late. 

{What do we have here?} (The states don’t know Sioux or Lakota as it's called, so to them it's random gibberish to them) a voice stated. I froze and looked over, Mass managing to wiggle out of my grip in the process. Standing there were three tribes men, two of them had bows on their back while the one in front had his in hand. The three of us started to back up as they crept forward, {I think we have ourselves a few white men wandering around!} the one to the left said something I couldn’t understand. 

{How about we teach them a lesson?} the one to the right spoke, sinister smirks came over their faces. ‘We had to go now!’ I tapped Mass and May on the back, signaling to get ready to run. ‘Three’ They got closer to us, ‘Two’ their muscles tensed, ‘One!’ We took off, shouts of what I guess we're shock came from behind us, I just kept running. “YELP!” I skidded to a stop, Maryland had tripped on a rock, he tried to get up but was quickly pushed down by one of the Tribe men. Mass slammed into the one on top of him and grabbed May pushing him forward, the wind was knocked out of me as a body slammed into my side. 

I tried to drag myself away but I was pinned down, I was able to get some breath back and scream in my panic, “Cabhair mamaí!!!” (Mom help!!!) A hand was immediately wrapped around my throat, {Aren’t they loud!!} my vision was starting to waver but I was able to see Mass and May pinned down and struggling. My head was yanked back by my hair, letting out a yelp from the pain, {Why don’t you shut up?!} I tried to break his grip but it was too tight. 

The sound of a musket being fully cocked stopped everything, I looked to see Mom standing there, musket in hand pointed at the one who was on top of me. “Naíč’išpA etáŋhaŋ wičha” Mom growled out, the Tribe men seemed to know what he said though, the one on top of me released my hair and got off of me. I booked it to Mom as fast as I could, I hugged him and started speaking rapidly in Irish, German, and English without really knowing what I was saying. I could feel Mass and Maryland wrapped around him too, I faintly heard Mom still speaking in the Tribesmen language, but I didn’t really pay attrition to them as tears streamed out of my eyes. 

“Come on, little ones. Let’s go back to the boat.” I burrowed deeper into his side, still reluctant to let go. A small chuckle sent vibrations through my body, “As soon as we get back you three can go to bed!” I pondered for a few seconds, ‘Sleep? Ok, heading back to the boat sounds fine.’

Translations:

“Naíč’išpA etáŋhaŋ wičha” Lakota for “Get away from them.” It's a bunch of Lakota words stringed together so don’t judge me if it’s wrong in the Native Language.

“Cabhair mamaí!!!” is Irish for “Mom help!!!” Delaware in the 1800s had mostly Irish and German immigrants making up their population.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> Looks like Gabriel is here to stay for a while. I was too lazy to go looking for a full blown native conversation. Poor Del, Mass, and May need a hug. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	23. Chapter 21: Sacagawea

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V America/North

I kept a closer eye on the states after that incident, luckily they didn’t try and convince someone else to let them go on a hunt. We left Fort Mandan on April 7, after the winter months were over. 

I was walking around the boat as the soldiers ran around me, something caught my eye though. I looked over seeing someone sitting by the edge of the boat, ‘What was her name again?’ I thought for a second, ‘Oh yea, Sacagawea! Charbonneau’s wife.’ I walked over and heard the laughter of a baby, I watched as she played with her son, Jean Baptiste Charbonneau, it made me think of the other states back at home. 

I walked over and sat next to her, “Hello!” she looked at me for a few seconds before speaking, {I’m sorry, I can’t speak English.} ‘Oh... I should have thought of that,’ “Oh! Umm..” I looked around real quick to make sure nobody was near. {Sorry about that! I should have thought that you didn’t know English! My name is Náhookos} I said sheepishly. Her eyes widened in shock, {You speak Shoshoni?!} I scratched the back of my head in a nervous tick, {Yes, I’m a little rusty though!} She shook her head, {It’s fine. I haven't heard my Native Language in awhile. It’s nice.} 

Her son let out a sound at that time, grabbing at Sacagawea’s hair and letting out a giggle. {Can I hold him?} ‘Oops, didn’t mean to blurt that out,’ she looked me over for a second before nodding.

(P.O.V Change; Sacagawea)

‘Somethings off with him, but not in a bad way.’ He gently took Jean from my arms, positioning him correctly on the first try, without any help. {I don’t mean to pry but do you have younger siblings?} I questioned. He looked up at me, {Nope!} he answered, he looked back down at Jean and a soft smile came across his face. It reminded me of one of the village mother’s holding their baby, ‘He’s done this before, but he said he didn’t have any younger siblings. Does he have a baby? If so, why would he even be here?’

My question was soon answered in the form of the three boys that I had seen running around the boat in the time I’ve been here. “AHHHH!!” “THunk” our heads snapped over to the sound, the youngest of the three was trying to get up, their feet sliding beneath them. “Mom! Help! Del and Mass are trying to get me!” he bolted over Náhookos but skidded short as he saw Jean in his arms and then saw me, “Uhhhh...Hi!” he smiled and waved. The other two bolted around at that time and weren't able to stop before they crashed into the first one. I was able to understand some English words just not speak it very well and that’s where I was confused. ‘Did he say Mom? And why does Náhookos sound familiar?’ 

“Get off of me Mass!!” 

“I’m trying!! Del move!!”

“I’m moving!! I’m moving!” 

They all were soon up and dusting themselves off, but I was still locked in thought, ‘Náhookos...Náhookos? I’ve heard that name before!! But where?’ “Who’s that?” one asked pointing at Jean, “Sacagawea’s kid!” Náhookos announced. ‘I remember!!’ {Náhookos and Shádi'ááh!} I exclaimed, his head whipped back to me in surprise, {Where did you hear that?} he questioned. {Before I was taken from my Shoshone village!! Newe would always tell us stories of you two!} 

(P.O.V America/North)

My eyes lit up, {Newe!? It’s been so long since I’ve seen her!} I was excited Newe was one of the best storytellers, when Shádi'ááh and I were young. She could always twist the stories that made it feel like you were right there. {Yes….me too.} she said dejectedly, “Ow!” *Sigh* I gently handed Jean back to Sacagawea and got up heading over to the states that were now locked in battle. I grabbed the two likely culprits by their ears, “OOWW!!!” Del and Mass exclaimed in pain. “What do you say to your brother?” they grumbled some, “What was that?” they let out a sigh, “We’re sorry May..” 

“Good!” I let go of their ears and walked back over to Sacagawea who wore an amused expression. I heard a small yelp as I sat down and soon enough I had a ball of Maryland in my arms, head peeking over my shoulder, surely looking at Del and Mass. It probably made a funny sight, an almost full grown boy curled up in a small ball hiding from his siblings. Well the soldiers were used to it by now, I heard Sacagawea laughing from beside me as May ducked his head down and a small rock went flying right where his head would have been. 

“Buachaillí!” I exclaimed, “Sorry, Mom.” May popped his head back up chuckling, he was most likely sticking his tongue out too. “You too May,” I sighed out, hitting him lightly on the head, Sacagawea chuckled, {Their like little wolf pups!} Maryland kicked me in the stomach while he was moving around, “Sorry Mom,” he said, voice muffled from where his face was buried in my armpit, {To be honest, I’m pretty sure they are.} 

We sat there for a while just talking, Del and Mass had wandered over and fell asleep, basically crushing me, because apparently they thought they were still small enough to all fit on my lap. 

{Sacagawea!!} we looked over and Charbonneau was walking over to us, {It was nice talking to you! And keep us a secret could you?} I asked, looking down at my sleeping states. She let out a chuckle as she got up, {No problem, Náhookos.} 

She walked over to her husband to greet him, he asked her a question looking over to me. She said something to reassure him and patted him on the back as she walked away, he followed after her. “Come on! Get up!” I said shanking May, “I don’t want to….” he grumbled, swatting at my hand. I raised my eyebrow and decided to just get up, Del and Mass rolled off letting out shouts of surprise as they landed on the deck. May somehow was still hanging onto me *Sigh* I held him up and started walking to our beds. Del and Mass grumbled as they followed after me. 

Translation:

“Buachaillí!” is Irish for “Boys!” 

Fun Facts:

Sacagawea did not speak English, but she did speak Shoshone and Hidatsa. Her husband Charbonneau spoke Hidatsa and French.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!! Please comment so I know what I should keep and change! Till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	24. Chapter 22: Баба Яга

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V ???

The moon was covered casting darkness on the Earth below, the fog spun around forming a ghostly figure. It crept through the woods, silence following it’s every step. It stopped at the edge of the woods looking at the two houses sitting in a clearing. It started forward to the closest house, the fog following and twisting around with it. It stopped at the door and after a small flash of light the door cracked open and it swept silently in. The door creaked closed behind it closing with a small click. 

A small light in another room casted the shadowy figure in a dim light. It started to move slowly into the room but something quickly halted it, “BABA YAGA!!!” a small figure slammed into it. It let out a laugh and hugged the small figure, “Привет Пенсильвания!” “Hello, бабушка,” Shádi'ááh greeted walking into the room. 

“Ahh, Моя страна!!” she came over to me and gave me a hug, “How have you been,” she questioned. “I’ve been doing good,” I said, she let out a chuckle, “Realizing that taking care of children is harder than you thought?” I let out a whine, “How does Náhookos do it? I can barely keep you with them!!” Pennsylvania let out a giggle as she headed back to the main room. I threw my arms up, “See!! They're out to get me!” she chuckled, “They’re not out to get you, маленький!” she started walking to the main room, “They just know how to push you around!!”

“Now I feel an angel wandering around here and I’m not talking about your states!” she walked into the main room, where Gabriel happened to be sitting with some of the other states. ‘I wonder who would win if they got in a fight?’ I thought for a second, ‘Wait! Not in the house!! Náhookos will kill me!’ I sprinted to the main room where they were now facing off. They stared each other down. 

“...Ангел…” 

“....Баба Яга….” 

“Still up to your tricks?” 

Gabriel smirked, “You know I am!” she narrowed her eyes then let out a laugh, “Good! We need something to hold this new country back so they don’t take over the whole world!!” Gabriel turned to look at me, “And someone to make sure a certain personification doesn’t get too overconfident!” She laughed, “No! We have Alfred for that!” she exclaimed in her heavy Russian accent. I grumbled, ‘Náhookos doesn't keep me from getting overconfident! I'm confident. A good type of confident!’ I looked over at the states, they shook their heads no. I looked at D.C. who mouthed the words, “He keeps you inline!” 

‘Ok….Maybe Náhookos does keep me inline some..’ I felt a small pat on my arm and looked down, Ohio stood there. “It’s ok dad!!” he said, some hope rose in me, “Acceptance is one of the first stages!!” and with that it died, as Ohio happily skipped away to go play with his siblings. ‘Their trying to destroy me,’ I reflected, as everyone laughed at me. 

P.O.V America/North

Whenever we had time Sacagawea and I would talk, whether it would be about the kids, telling stories or just life in general. She was always happy to talk especially when it was in Shoshoni, it could tell that it always brightened her day up. 

We continued down one of the forks of the river, the cold from the morning was still soaked in my bones. A stood in the sun soaking it up, the water lapped against the boat as it sailed down, Lewis was ahead of us by a few days and we were heading to meet up with him. I grabbed Mass by the collar of his shirt right before he tripped overboard, as he stood up he let out a chuckle, “Thanks!” I just shook my head, “Go bother your brothers,” I said pushing him towards where they were located. At that time an excited shout grabbed my attention. 

I looked over, Sacagawea was wildly gesturing with her hands, down the river a small group of Tribesmen was walking towards us on horses. Clark came up beside me, “Snake Indians!!” he exclaimed, eyes alight with wonder. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself Clark!” I chuckled, “You know I try not to, Alfred,” he joked. 

(Small Time Skip)

I wasn’t allowed in the tepee where Lewis and Clark were meeting with the Shoshone Chief, Sacagawea was in there too with her husband as their translator. So instead I decided to make sure I kept my kids out of trouble. 

“Ryan, please put that down,” he sheepishly put down the bowl of animal fat he was about to eat, some of the soldiers laughed but were quickly silenced by one look. Delaware was trying to sneak off, “Mason, I swear if you go somewhere and come back smelling like skunk you are staying in the woods to fend for yourself.”

He stopped immediately and dropped to the ground, looking at me with innocent eyes, “Nice try, Mason!” Maryland snickered out, he was immediately punched in retaliation. Just like that a fist fight broke out, the soldiers were making bets on who would win and Mass was getting ready to join in the brawl. ‘I don’t know why I even try sometimes.’ I sighed walking to the edge to watch and make sure it didn’t get to out of hand. I watched as Mass jumped into the fight, Del letting out a yelp as he was smashed between the two, something yanked me from behind. I let out a surprise scream as I flew back and arms tightened around me. 

{Náhookos!!} a voice screamed in my ear, I was able to turn around my eyes lighting up as I found out who it was. {Newe!! It’s been so long!!} I exclaimed hugging her, she hugged back tightly before pulling back, {It’s been so long, little brother!! I remember when you and Shádi'ááh were up to my waist!} We were quickly brought out of our reunion by the soldiers and my kids. 

The soldiers stood shell shocked, their hands half way to their muskets ready to fight. The states were frozen looking like they were not sure what to do. “Don’t worry, I know her!” I announced, the soldiers calmed slowly setting back down, the states inched closer to me instead, still eyeing her cautiously. 

Newe took one look at them and grabbed my arm and dragged me to a more private spot, the states sputtered before taking off after us. She finally stopped, {Who are they?} she asked, gesturing with her head to where the states were running over. I opened my mouth to answer but was quickly cut off by the states who put themselves between me and Newe. I could tell they were trying to put on their best war faces, but the outcome was probably more adorable or funny if the expression on her face was anything to go by. 

“I’m fine,” I sighed, Delaware turned to me, pouting. I gave him a raised eyebrow and he quickly backed down, “Fine!” he growled out, stepping out of the way, his brothers following. {They’re my kids} I finally answered, a surprised look crossed her face, {They’re your kids? They’re spirit felt familiar but I can’t see any more resemblance except maybe a few details.} At that time Maryland let out a war cry and tackled Massachusetts to the ground, {I can see the resemblance now…} she said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Boys please!” they froze and looked at me, “Take it somewhere else.” They got up pushing each other the entire way. “Hey watch this!” I heard Maryland whisper and threw something at Delaware. It hit him. Square in the back of the head. Delaware’s head whipped around eyes narrowing, they took off Delaware right on their tails. {Yep, they’re definitely your children..}

Translate:

“Привет Пенсильвания” Russian for “Hello Pennsylvania” 

“Бабушка” Russian for “Grandmother”

“Моя страна” Russian for “My country”

“Маленький” Russian for “Little one”

“Ангел” Russian for “Angel”

“Баба Яга” Russian for “Baba Yaga”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	25. Chapter 23: The Eggs

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V Maryland/Ethan

I was running away from my sibling looking for a good hiding spot that Del wouldn’t be able to see me from. We were playing hide and seek, Mom let us play as long as we stayed around the area, Mass and I were hiding from Del who was it. ‘Come on, come on! Spot, spot, spot!’ I turned in circles before picking a random direction, aaaand immediately went over the edge of a small cliff. “Oof” I landed harshly on my butt, “Ow” the problem at hand brought me back, I got up looking around for a hiding spot. 

“Maaay~ Maaaass~ Where are you~” ‘Oh shit!’ I scrambled for the trees throwing myself into one of the bushes. I hunkered down and waited, soon a scream filled the air along with manic laughter, ‘Shit! He got Mass!’ I stayed cowered down as footsteps moved towards me, the sound of a dragging body followed it. 

“Maaay~” 

‘Why the hell did we let Del be it first again?!’ I reflected as a foot came in view of where I was hiding. “May~ Are you around here~” the sickly sweet voice sounded from above my hiding spot, I tried not to shiver as he looked around. ‘Pleasepleasepleaseplease’ after a little bit the foot moved away and the body of Mass was right in front of me. I tried not to scream as he was dragged unconscious by Del across the forest floor, “Maay~” sounded again luckily walking away instead of closer this time. 

I waited and waited making sure he was gone, before even daring to move, I headed further into the forest pushing threw thick brush and leaves. “Ow!” I fell face first into the ground turning my head to see a piece of vine had tripped me up. I moved my foot out of the way and made to get up but something caught my eye. ‘What is that?’ it looked like some kind of snake, but not like normal snakes and much larger, so probably a magical snake. ‘I should probably grab Mom,’ I thought, getting ready to back up, but before I could I saw three large eggs. ‘It’s nothing to worry about. The eggs are probably the snakes.’ I tried to convince myself, but something wasn’t right. 

I watched a little bit longer as the snake slithered up to them, it moved around them some before picking one. It started to eat it!! Before I could think of what I was doing I threw myself at the snake, knocking the egg out of its mouth and sent the snake flying. It quickly recovered hissing at me, I could barely make out the words it said so that was a bad sign. I grabbed the eggs and took off, the snake hot on my feet, it didn’t help it was a thick forest and the eggs were huge. 

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time May!?!?!” Del shouted out from where he had sent the snake flying. Before we got into it Mass brought us back from where he had appeared at my side, “It’s getting back up!!” “Shit!” Del said, shit indeed it was getting back up and it looked pissed! “Run!!” didn’t need to tell me twice, but I quickly fell behind due to the weight of the eggs, “Guys! Some help!!” I wheezed out.

They each grabbed an egg from me quickly and took off again, the hissed out roar of the snake sounded behind as we managed to get it to hit a tree. We were quickly running out of breath, Del skidded to a stop in front of us, we followed but almost went over the now prominent cliff edge. We turned around at the hissed laugh, it slipped back and forth, taunting us as we had no place to run. It looked like it had its fun though as it slid towards us opening its mouth. 

A sudden screech was heard and something slammed into it, it was soon revealed what had slammed into it, “HAHA! TAKE THAT SNAKE!! GO TAMA!” Mass screeched from beside me. “Come on!” Del quickly went to the side where Mom and Newe had just arrived. Mom already looked pissed, “Explain how you managed to find a Misikinubik this far up here, when you were playing a game of hide and seek?” Del and Mass pointed at me, ‘Wow, thanks a lot guys!’ I glared at them. 

*Sigh* “Nevermind why are you three holding eggs?” Again they both pointed to me, ‘Wow, they are really throwing me off the boat here..’ I was put under Mom’s scolding glare, “Umm.. Well… You see...“Just spit it out.” “Ok, well…… IsawthesnakeanditwasabouttoeatoneoftheeggssoIpuncheditandgrabbedtheeggsandranandweendeduphere…” I whispered out.

Del and Mass looked at me confused, while Mom just put his head in his hands and shook it. “I give up with you three..” I heard him mumble. “Hehe..he…..he” a tight smile stretched my face, ‘Sorry..’ Newe said something to Mom and soon we were heading back to the Shoshone camp, Tama trailing us after she dealt with the Missick-whatever it was called. As we neared the Shoshone camp, Mom looked back then did a quick double take, “You still have the eggs?” I looked down, looking at the red gleaming egg, ‘Oh I still have it.’ 

*Sigh* He waved his hand and the eggs shrunk, “Keep them secret please. It wouldn’t be good to let one of the soldiers find them and eat them. Who knows what would happen to them if they consumed a mystic egg.” Mom mumbled out the last part. I cradled the egg, ‘Don’t worry I’ll keep you safe!’

“Del? Mass? I lost my egg!!” I cried, they looked at me, “That’s your own fault.” Del shrugged, “Go ask Mom.” I ran towards where I last saw Mom, “Mom!! I lost my egg!” he let out a sigh, “Did you check your bag?” “Yes!” “Well check it again,” Mom said, turning back to his task. I grabbed my bag off my shoulder and started to look through it, “I-I already checked and it wasn’t in the-Oh!” I paused in my rant, Mom didn’t even look up, “Did you find it?” “Yeah….I found it.”

Fun Fact:

A Misikinubik is a horned serpent and is an enemy to the Thunderbird. Which the Thunderbirds fight to prevent them from overrunning the earth and devouring mankind. They are found more around where the Aztec ruled. That's why finding one so far up there that the Thunderbirds haven't destroyed yet was rare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	26. Chapter 24: The Pacific Ocean

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V America/North

Lewis’s eyes were alight, “This is it! I can feel it!!” He was leading a small patrol to go over the last peak and report back. “We could probably see the Ocean from here, Lewis!” I responded excitedly, he sped up cresting the last peck and stopped. We came up behind him and the excited air that was surrounding all of us instantly disappeared, “Shit,” Lewis growled out. In front of us was another mountain range and Lewis was positively fuming. Nothing in a 20 meter radius was safe from Lewis’s rage...

(Time skip)

November 15, 1805

The salty smell of the Ocean wafted in my nose as we neared, I could even hear the waves crashing on the shore this far away. Clark was hurly writing in his journal as he walked, I had to grab his shoulder and move him this way and that to make sure he didn’t trip or run into a tree. Finally he shut his journal and looked up at me excitedly as we neared the tree line, “We’re finally here, Alfred!! We’ve made it to the Pacific Ocean!!” he exclaimed. Delaware, Massachusetts, and Maryland shot past me and Clark, weaving between soldiers as they chased each other. 

Clark was already like a little kid, but this set him fully off. He let out a laugh and took off to the tree line, the soldiers let out surprised barks before one of the soldiers punched another in the shoulder and took off. The soldier let out a war cry and chased after him, setting off the other soldiers to start messing with each other and soon a prank war ensued. They all avoided me though after the prank that I pulled when we were still on the boat and I almost destroyed the entire crew when they decided to pull me in the war by pranking me. 

All and all they were acting like little kids, running around and laughing. As I crossed the tree line I looked out in awe, some of the other soldiers had stopped to look to. It was beautiful, the sun hit the water just right making it seem as if the water was glowing, and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. I watched as my kids immediately booked it to the water to play, Clark was setting on the sand laughing his lungs out. I watched as one soldier body slammed another into the ocean. 

I sat down beside Clark as he played in the sand, I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked up for a second then back down before quickly backtracking and looking at me, “What?” I looked down at the sand castle he was building. He looked at it then back up at me, “I don’t know….” I shook my head, Clark was definitely more childish than a usual soldier. Massachusetts slammed into me, “Help!” he cried, hanging onto me as Delaware and Maryland laughed madly holding what looked like a crab. Maryland let out a yelp as the crab latched onto his finger and started shaking his hand, sending it flying, which launched it at Delaware's face and it grabbed his nose. 

Massachusetts laughed at his predicament and immediately got sand to the face, this caused him to jump up and run around, trying to get the sand out of his eyes. It just added to the chaos, soldiers were chasing each other and/or throwing them into the ocean. Maryland was trying to pry the crab off of Delaware's nose while he screamed, and Clark was beside me making a sand castle. Tama flew down in her eagle form and settled on my shoulder making sure her sharp talons didn’t pierce my skin. ‘Remind me why I went on this expedition again?’ I questioned, ‘-Because you thought you would be getting a break-’ she communicated back. 

‘Oh, yea. I did think that.’ A twig hit me in the face, I watched as it fell to the ground and looked back up. Delaware was frozen in the throwing position, Maryland was stuck ducking down, and Massachusetts and the rest of the soldiers stopped what they were doing. All of them were staring at me cautiously. 

I slowly got up and walked into the forest. ‘Now where is it? Ahh there it is!’ I walked back out, my surprise hidden behind me. They still watched me. I let a satisfied smirk come to my face as I dropped my surprise, some of the soldiers had booked it at the site of it, while others were still frozen. My states were one of those people, and the skunk that I had found wandered up to them first. 

Seeing it the freaked out tripping over one another, which caused the skunk to get sacred and spray. I watched from a safe distance as it caused chaos everywhere, Tama flew to my shoulder, ‘-You do realize that half of the Corps smelling like skunk is not going to be fun?-’ ‘Yea I kind of realized that but oh well too late.’ I watched as the states ran into the ocean to try and get rid of the smell. “I’ll clean them up later,” I announced as they grimaced at the smell of salt water and skunked mixed. “They're fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> I might not be updating for a while since I have Finals coming up here and I’m already crashing and burning on studying. 
> 
> I know America might seem out of character to you, but honestly it’s not really canon so I don’t have to stick to anything. Sure if I was making a fic where the other Nations knew about America, I feel like he would definitely have that hero persona mask on. But since the Nations don’t know about him and he also has Confederacy, the states, and D.C. to influence him. I think he would be more open to them and have more of a cold mask on when he really is just a big softy that loves his family and would do anything to protect them. And I mean anything. 
> 
> I also feel Jayson would be the same as Alfred, but a lot more cold to people outside his family or friend group and less likely to give people a chance then Alfred would. But anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	27. Chapter 25: Heading Back Home

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V America/North

After staying near the Pacific Ocean for the winter months we started to head back to St. Louis. The states were happy to go back even though they had fun on their adventure. The travel home took a lot less time than heading to the Pacific Ocean, and it would scare me if it didn’t. As we passed through Fort Mandan we had discovered that the Fort had burned down sometime in the winter. 

I haven’t sent Shádi'ááh a message yet telling that we were coming home soon, I kept sending back that I was still around the Pacific Ocean. Lewis and Clark walked up to me, the states were running around somewhere, and as long as they didn’t get in trouble they were fine. “I guess this is the end, huh?” I questioned, Clark let out a chuckle, “It was nice to meet you, Alfred!! Maybe we can meet up once and awhile?” he said, smiling. “Yea, that sounds good,” I smiled, Lewis let out a huff crossing his arms, Lewis was always the more serious one out of the two. 

He uncrossed his arms though, “Send a message every once and awhile, won't you Alfred?” Lewis smirked. “Of course Lewis! You wouldn’t be able to stop me even if you tried!” I chuckled out. “Be good, Alfred. And make sure you keep those three trouble makers out of danger.” I laughed, “I’ll try my best! And be good you two,” I turned around, walking away and giving them a wave. They waved back as I grabbed my bag and walked away to find my kids. 

I walked a little bit away from the port of St. Louis before a figure hit my shoulder, “Oh, sorry mon ami! I didn’t mean to bump into you!” the stranger said in a thick french accent. I let out a chuckle, “It’s fine. I can tell you're not from around here,” and tell I could, he was the French personification. “Ahh so you can tell! Alors tu es intelligent et beau!” he exclaimed with a smile on his face leaning towards me. ‘Smart and beautiful? He’s flirting with me!’ I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Merci pour le compliment. Tu n'es pas trop mal toi-même,” I was able to chuckle out, he looked surprised at me talking to him in his language. He let out a laugh, “Alors, tu veux aller dans un endroit plus privé avec moi?” he questioned. I shook my head, “I’ll pass, thanks,” I stated with a raised eyebrow and smile. “Oh well, I can always try again if we do meet,” he remarked with a flirty smile, I rolled my eyes, “You can always try.”

I continued walking, but he decided to follow me, “Can I at least know your name?” he persisted. I let out a good natured huff, “My name is Alfred if you must know,” I said, continuing to walk, “Ah, un belle fleur sauvage! My name is Francis Bonnefoy!” he said puffing out his chest. ‘He looked like a bird trying to impress a mate! And in this case I would be the one he’s trying to impress, so not so funny anymore…’ 

“Alfred!” I looked over to see Delaware, Massachusetts, and Maryland running over and tripping each other up. France instantly stopped in his tracks when he saw them sprinting over, “Ethan tried to steal a piece of candy!!!” Massachusetts exclaimed, pointing at Maryland, “I did not!!” “You did too!!” “DID NOT!!” “DID TOO!!!” “Boys!” they stopped instantly. France listened intensely, “Ethan?” “Yes?” “As long as it can’t be traced back to any of us, you're fine.” France spluttered in shock, “HA! IN YOUR FACE, RYAN!!!” Massachusetts looked about ready to bust a vein. 

“Settle down… We still have a while to get home. Come on.” I turned to look at France, “It was nice meeting you Monsieur Bonnefoy. Have a nice day!” I walked off quickly before he could get shaken out of his shock, the states quickly followed behind after realizing that he was a nation. We stopped to get some horses for the two week journey home, Maryland was holding one of the eggs they had found. Delaware and Massachusetts still had their own shrunken eggs in their bags. 

After a week and a half of riding, a couple of encounters with the wildlife but nothing too much, we finally arrived home at dark. As we rode up the path to the house, I was wondering how Shádi'ááh would react, I also wanted to meet this Archangel that had been with my kids since I was gone. 

(P.O.V Change Gabriel)

I was showing the states some little tricks before they went to bed when all their heads collectively turned towards the door. “Uhhh… Jayson?” He walked into the room but by that time everyone of the state's eyes had lit up and they went running for the door. The door opened at that time to meet them, “MOM!!” they screamed plowing into the person in the doorway. I walked into the entrance room and all I saw was a pile of states. 

I looked back at Jayson in confusion, his eyes were wide as he cautiously moved forward like it was an illusion. I saw three other people I haven’t met before inter the house, immediately most attention snapped to them. By that time the southern personification was by me. He was still staring at the spot where most of the state's attention was focused, I could hear laughing filtering up from the spot and soon it was cleared. 

A young man was sitting in the middle of the states, he had bright sky blue eyes, pale but somewhat tan skin, and blond hair that would definitely shine gold in the sunlight. ‘Wow! Dad sure did a good job on that one!’ I looked over to Jayson, he was staring at the man with a dopey smile plastered on his face, all together lovesick. So I did what anyone would do with that opportunity. I teased him!

I let out a low whistle so only he could hear it and rested my arm on his shoulder, “Wow... I wouldn’t mind trying that one out!” I announced with a grin pushing him a little. He locked up like stone and let out a low growl, giving me a glare, “He’s mine..” he hissed out. ‘Ok, that didn’t go as planned!’ I put my hands up in surrender, “Kidding!! He’s not my type anyway!” I rushed out. He gave me one last glare before looking back at the man, ‘Ok! Note to self don’t touch that with a ten foot pole and lava pit between us…’ 

I turned back around, by that time the man had gotten out of the flock of states and started to move towards us. Exclamations of brothers filtered up behind him from the states surrounding the other three, ‘So they must be Delaware, Massachusetts, and Maryland. Which must make him the Northern personification.’ The personification narrowed his eyes at me and looked me up and down, to be honest I don’t think me commenting something on that will get me on his good side, so I stayed silent for once. 

“So… You're Gabriel and an archangel at that.” Alfred stated in a calm voice, but his eyes told a different story. He was judging me hard, seeing if I was a possible ally or enemy. It felt like he was looking into my grace and judging if what he saw there was worth it or not. It scared me, he reminded me of my Dad and siblings, I really should have paid more attention to Jayson’s warnings. 

After what felt like an eternity he nodded, “I’ll be keeping my eye on you just in case.” ‘Ok, that’s fair enough.’ He turned towards Jayson, a big smile crossing his face, “Shádi'ááh!” but the southern personification was already sweeping him up in a hug. After a very long hug, Jayson finally pulled back, “How was your trip?” he questioned, Alfred let out a little chuckle, “A little bit of setbacks along the way but all together good! How was taking care of the kids?” 

At this Jayson froze, “They were out to get me…” he whined, laughter and snickers from the states could be heard from behind him. Alfred started laughing himself, “Your fine! They weren’t out to get you!!” he managed to chuckle out. Jayson let out a huff turning away and crossing his arms, “Stop being a big baby!” Alfred stated, ruffling his hair. He immediately deflated and a small smile crossed his face, ‘Oh, he has it bad!!! I kind of feel sorry for him…’ I reflected. 

The Northern personification soon came to the conclusion that the states should have already been in bed. He rounded them up with little effort and besides some little complaints here and there, they went to bed quietly. It was the total opposite for Jayson who had to fight tooth and nail to get them to bed. I leaned over to whisper in Jayson’s ear, “Wow.. He’s good…” Everything coupled together including the fact that he could easily get those little menaces to bed was a terrifying force. And you did not want to be on the bad side of that force. 

Translations:  
Keep in mind, French is not my first language and I’m still learning it along with Russian, German, and Navajo. So most of these translations will be translated via google translate, so sorry if some of them are not grammatically correct. 

“Mon ami” (male form) is French for, “My friend”

“Alors tu es intelligent et beau!” “So, you are intelligent and beautiful!” 

“Merci pour le compliment. Tu n'es pas trop mal toi-même.” “Thank you for the compliment. You're not too bad yourself.”

“Alors, tu veux aller dans un endroit plus privé avec moi?” “So, do you want to go somewhere more private with me?”

“Un belle fleur sauvage!” “A beautiful wild flower”

“Monsieur” should be the easiest one! “Mister”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> I had fun with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!! More Nations will be popping up soon and if I remember correctly the next probably 2 to 5 chapters, (I’m giving out random chapter numbers here because I don’t know how long!) will be crossover chapters. I’m sure you want to know what it is so I will tell you!!! It’s a---- Ope! We ran out of time!! I wonder what is in those eggs though? Again hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time!!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	28. Chapter 26: Back in Time

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V America/North

The war was already raging between us and the British, even though it had just started. The older states were in their own states with their governors, the younger states were at the house along with our new state, Louisiana, who wasn’t even physically 6 months old. Right now Shádi'ááh and I were stalking through the woods, following the influx of magic. 

We arrived in a small clearing, the influx getting stronger. A figure was chanting in the middle, glowing runes surrounding it. My eyes narrowed as I recognized the aura, “England..” I growled out lowly, getting my musket ready. Shádi'ááh tensed his muscles gripping his own musket tight, I motioned forward with my head, starting to stalk forward. He looped around to the other side of England and as soon as we were in position we moved in. 

“Don’t move..” Shádi'ááh growled out, pointing his musket at him, England looked up in surprise stopping his chanting. A burst of light brought his attention back to what he was doing, “Oh, no..” I heard him whisper, he tried to resume his chanting but it was too late. A blinding flash of light entered the clearing. England looked around for the two men but they were gone, “Oops.”

(P.O.V change, Confederacy/South)

I opened my eyes to sunlight, closing them quickly, ‘Wait… sunlight?’ It was around midnight when we had made it into the clearing. As my eyes adjusted I could tell that it wasn’t the clearing that we had entered either. “Shádi'ááh?” I looked over to where Náhookos was sitting up, “We’re not in our country anymore..” 

He was right, these trees weren’t anywhere in our country. We both stood up looking around the forest, magic was swirling around everywhere, in every rock and crevasse. Náhookos looked towards the south, looking that way the magic was stronger. He gave me a questioning look, I nod, giving him a side smirk. We started walking south and as we neared an unsettling feeling washed over me, the magic was not nearly as prominent. It was only centered around one thing. 

We stopped short as something moved towards us, we got ready as it came near. An animal that looked half eagle and half lion, came out of the bushes, “Griffin!” Náhookos exclaimed. ‘Oh, those things…’ It let out a screech charging at us, we quickly dove out of the way as it swiped at us. “GO!!” I screamed, pushing him towards the forest. 

The griffin was behind us shrieking angrily at every branch it hit. All too soon it ended though. “SHÁDI'ÁÁH!! LOOK OUT!” I was pushed out of the way, a pained scream sounded behind me. “NÁHOOKOS!!” I cried, the griffin was posed, ready to strike again. I wasn’t even able to think of what I was transforming into, just to get Náhookos out of there. 

I slammed into its side, flaring my wings out protectively. It shook its head looking up at me and rearing back in surprise, I’m guessing I would be surprised if I saw something that looked like me except for the back half. I quickly grabbed Náhookos and took off an angry screech sounded behind me. I looked around finding a cave, I quickly banked right, the air of a talon breezing past me. 

Setting him down and covering him up I turned around, the griffin landed, letting out a challenging shriek, I let out one of my own. It paced in front of me, roaring and squawking. ‘Bring it on!’ It charged at me, I jumped out of the way, nicking one of my claws in its side. It howled in pain, skidding in the dirt as it turned sharply. We traded blows with one another for a while till it finally tore its claws into me. I couldn’t hold back the pained shriek that tore through me, I was able to shake it off and claw its belly. It howled in pain before backing off, it let out one last roar before taking off, I collapsed in exhaustion and pain. 

I laid there for a second letting out huffs, as I tried to breath. Shaking of leaves brought me out, I turned towards it, trying to get up so I was ready for it. 

(P.O.V Change, Merlin)

“Mer-lin!! Get over here now!!” I fumbled with the crossbows and dead animals, that I’ve had to hold for the last three hours. I was getting really tired of it, “Mer-lin!” “I'm coming, I’m coming..” I grumbled out, trudging towards where Arthur was crouched down in a bush, a group of knights crouched down with him. He yanked one of the crossbows out of my arms and lined it up for a shot, a deer was in the middle of a clearing, eating grass peacefully. ‘Why am I here again? Oh yea, because he gets into danger every waking moment of his life!’ Just as Arthur was about to fire the crossbow, an inhuman shriek sounded from the north. 

The deer whipped its head up and ran away, ‘Small reliefs.’ More shrieks and roars were heard, “Come on! Lets go check it out!” Arthur announced, running towards the noise, the knights quickly followed, “Yes, go towards the angry sounds..” I mumbled.

“MER-LIN!!” 

“Coming!” 

The sounds got louder and louder and a Griffin crashed through the trees, Arthur and the knights quickly moved behind the trees. It shook its head and charged back through where it had come, Arthur motioned forward and they stalked through the bushes, coming upon a clearing. I looked out and saw two griffins circling each other, ‘Scratch that only one is a griffin.’ “They must be fighting for territory,” Arthur said, narrowing his eyes as they charged each other. 

The griffin tackled the non-griffin to the ground, tearing into it. The animal let out a pained shriek but was able to get the griffin off and deliver a blow of its own. The Griffin screeched in pain, gave one last roar and took off. The animal looked after it for a couple of seconds before collapsing. “Start surrounding it. Let's kill it while it's down,” Arthur instructed pointing to the knights and the directions they were to go. “Arthur? Should we really be doing this?” I whispered, “Of course! One less magic remaining in this Kingdom!” he whispered back.

Soon the knights were in place, Arthur moved forward first out into the open, the animal’s head snapped up, slowly getting up it let out a hiss. Arthur paused for a second before giving the signal, the knights slowly stalked out of their cover, effectively surrounding it. The animal quickly realized that too, letting out more hisses as it backed itself against the stone wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> A Merlin crossover!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	29. Chapter 27: The Weird Stranger

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V Merlin

The animal flared it’s wings, trying to tell them off. I moved around the edge of the trees towards the end of the big stone wall, I saw a small cave that looked safe enough to hide and save Arthur if need be. It was close to the griffin-like creature, but I should be able to maneuver around it if I’m cautious enough. 

I started to inch around staying in the brush to the best of my ability, I was nearing it when I noticed blood on the ground. ‘Probably just the griffin or the other creature's blood,’ I looked up Arthur and the knights were still at it. The animal clawed at a nearby knight, nicking his chest plate causing an ear piercing shriek, my hands flew up to my ears and I let out a hiss of my own at the noise. Apparently it was loud enough though, the creature whipped it’s head around, it’s eyes filled with rage and let out a roar. It charged at me quickly, “MERLIN!!!” I heard Arthur scream, ‘Oh no….’

(P.O.V switch, Confederacy/South)

I growled out at the humans, most of them had brown and black hair, but one of them had a golden blond, and with the orders that he was barking out, the leader. They were all covered in metal chest plates and chain mail, holding swords in their hands as they attacked. I just had to try and wear them out to where they decide it's hopeless and walk away from where Náhookos was or I will kill them. 

I nicked one of them in the chest plate, making an ear piercing shriek, I heard a hiss from behind me. I whipped my head around there in the bushe was another human covering his ears, right by the cave where I had hidden Náhookos. This was the magic we had been following, we wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for him. I let out a roar, but this time with the intent to kill. I heard the leader scream out something as I charged, I paid no mind though.

(P.O.V switch, Merlin)

I watched as the creature charged me, I was frozen for some reason. A mass tackled me out of the way, a claw slammed into the ground where I was just moments ago. I soon realized that mass was Arthur as he yanked me off the ground and pushed me away. ‘Go away,’ I heard something hiss, I looked to Arthur but I soon realized that the voice had come from the creature. ‘He’s MINE!’ it roared launching itself at Arthur. As soon as it happened Arthur ducked out of the way and rammed his sword into the creature's stomach. It staggered to the side, anybody could tell that it was surprised. 

It somehow managed to slide the sword out of its stomach, but now the blood flew freely. It staggered some more and the knights started to close in. It looked back towards the small cave, its feathers prickling like it was listening to something. It took one last look around before flying off shakily. 

Arthur grabbed his sword and started to walk from where we came, “Lets head back. It will bleed out in the forest.” The knights soon followed, but I took one last look at the small cave and walked towards it. “Mer-lin!” Arthur exclaimed. I paid no mind and kept walking, I heard him start to stomp after me, the knights chuckling a little bit as he stormed past them. But I was already at the cave. “Mer-lin! What are you doi-” he stopped as he saw what I was looking at.

I rushed towards the mangled body and tried to tell if they were alive. The shaky rise and fall of the body’s breath was barely there. The fabric that they wore was nothing I recognized and looked of better quality than some of the king Uther's clothes. I looked towards their face and was met with a half closed striking blue eye. It examined me closely before slipping close. Everything else was a blur as Arthur called the knights in to help move the body to the horses and travel back to Camelot.

(Time skip!! Brought to you by underrated Merlin!)

“Is he going to be alright Gaius?” I questioned, “Don’t know Merlin. By all accounts he should have already been dead by now.” Gaius sighed sadly, glancing at the prone figure on the bed before continuing to crush some herbs. After he finished he went over and pulled out a book I recognized as the one we had found out about other magical animals. 

“Now, what did you say it looked like?” he implored, flipping it open. “It was like a griffin but had the back half of a horse,” I answered leaning over to get a better look. He flipped a couple pages before landing on the griffin and flipped one more when I stopped him, “That! That's it!” I pointed at the picture. “What you encountered was apparently a hippogriff. It’s related to the griffin actual, but more of a calmer version. It demands respect and if it is not given, it will turn hostile.”

I looked towards where the stranger was laying, “Do you think that's what happened to him?” Gaius turned and looked at him, “I don’t know Merlin.” A knock on the door brought us out of our pondering, the door open and a head stuck in, “Prince Arthur wants to see you Merlin,” Leon said. “I’ll be right there,” I answered back, Leon gave a little smile before disappearing through the door. “Your duty awaits,” Gaius smirked, gesturing to the door with his hand. I grumbled as I trudged out, Gaius turning back to the unconscious man as I closed the door.

(Time skip brought to you by immortal Leon)

It's been a month since we had brought the stranger back to Camelot and he’s been in a coma ever since and Uther was becoming impatient. The wounds had healed surprisingly fast, Gaius had asked me if I had used magic but this was one time I didn’t. But Gaius was starting to worry that something else was wrong, so now I was going to use magic. 

I looked to where Gaius was sleeping, the moon light was bleeding into the room from the window illuminating where the stranger laid. The pale lighting made him look even more strange. I crept up towards him, one last look towards Gaius to make sure he was asleep before I preformed the spell. I turned back around, “Þurhhæle dolgbenn” I could feel the magic in me creep out and flow towards the stranger covering him in a golden glow. That’s when it happened.

“OW!” I flung my hand back, cradling it as it turned red from what ever had just burned it. It was enough to wake Gaius up, “Merlin!” he growled out, getting up. I turned back towards the stranger and what I saw made me back up, Gaius froze where he was. My magic kept trying to heal him but something would always stop it sending sparks. ‘So that’s what had burned me..’ 

The magic started getting more restless as it turned right above the stranger, that's when something struck out at it. It was a bright blue with some red mixed in turning some parts purple, and it quickly started taking down my magic and as it eliminated the last strand, it struck out one last time sending Gaius and I flying. 

I groaned as I sat up, Gaius struggling beside me. The weirdly colored magic sank back into the body, “You okay Gaius?” I asked as we both got up, “Never better,” he snarked back, giving me a stern look. 

“So…….How much trouble am I in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters recently, I should be getting back on that soon. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and till next time!! Peace!!
> 
> -Azar


	30. Chapter 28: A Day in the Market

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

P.O.V Merlin

I dragged myself back into the Court Physician’s chambers, “How was your day?” Gaius asked, not even looking up from where he was mixing herbs. “Awful-” Something scraping against sheets brought me out of the beginning of my rant. “He’s been doing that for a while now,” Gaius stated, abandoning his herbs to walk over and check the prone figure. I smiled, “So maybe what I did worked!” He gave a little glare, “We don’t know what problems it could have caused though, Merlin.” 

“He’ll be fine, Gaius! Just watch!” I exclaimed. “I hope you're right Merlin. But we won’t find out till he wakes up.” Gaius sighed.

(Time skip, next day)

“Gaius! I’m back!” I ran in shutting the door behind me, I had just got back from running errands for him. He barely looked up from where he was storing bottles, “Merlin! Could you change his head towel for me?” he asked, but I knew better, “Sure….” 

I grabbed a towel off the table and stuck it into some water before walking over. I reached for the towel on his head, but my hand was quickly grabbed. Narrowed dark sky blue eyes stared me down, applying more pressure around my wrist each second. The grab had already surprised me enough. 

I yelped out trying to move my wrist out of his grip, but he wouldn’t budge. Gaius was already by my side moving to help, he grabbed the man's own wrist and applied to a pressure point. It was enough for him to let go for a second. I yanked my hand back cradling it as it already started to turn a purple color. The man looked around confused now, “Are you okay, Merlin?” Gaius questioned me, “I’m fine.” I reassured him. 

He nodded once at me before getting down to the strangers level, “Can you hear me?” The blond haired man looked at him in confusion before saying something in a jumbled language. Gaius made one of his faces that suggested he should have said something else, “Ok, can you understand me?” The man looked at him, “Possum enim intelligere te,” he answered. My eyes widened. It sounded very similar to some of the words in my spell book.   
“Don’t say that here!” I hissed out before I could help myself. He tilted his head to the side narrowing his eyes in concentration. “Why?” he asked perfectly, Gaius’s eyes widened in surprise before replying, “Just don’t say that here, okay?” The man nodded easy enough but still looked confused.

“Can you tell us your name?” Gaius questioned. He furrowed his eyes again and bit his lip, “Náhookos…….or Alfred I think,” he replied after a while. “What do you mean, ‘You think?’” Gaius prodded. “I don’t know….. I just can’t remember…” 

Gaius nodded, “Ok, get some more rest.” he said while lightly pushing him back down. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me far enough away, “He clearly has brain damage, we’re going to have to be careful around him.” He looked at me pointedly, “I won’t do anything!” 

(Another Time skip, brought to you by my laziness!!! Next day.) 

“Hey Alfred?” I asked smiling at him, he furrowed his eyebrows before realizing I was talking to him, “Yes?” Gaius also suspected that it was because it wasn’t his first language and coupled with the brain damage it made a mess. “Can you maybe help me out with some stuff?” I know Gaius told me not to do anything, but after a brief moment of not understanding he lit up excitedly, blabbering something in his own language. “I’m guessing that was a yes?” I inquired, he stalled for a moment, “Oh! Yes! I said yes!” 

A relieved sigh escaped me, “Ok lets go!” I walked over and helped him stand up, despite being in a coma he only had trouble standing up, “Let’s hurry before Gaius gets back.”

(Small time skip; scene: Market)

I made sure I had a grip on his shirt as we walked through the crowded marketplace. I was already testing Gaius by taking Alfred with me, I didn’t want him getting lost. Alfred was holding a small basket of herbs, while I held the main bundle of herbs in my own basket. We were going through a particularly dense crowd when someone knocked into us, it was just enough to jar me of my grasp on Alfred and I immediately lost him. 

“Alfred?!?” I called frantically, ‘Oh man Gaius is going to kill me! I should have just left him in the chambers! But no!!!! The idea of not carrying a big load was too tempting! Now I lost Alfred.’ In the midst of my panicking I didn’t realize Leon coming up to me.

“Merlin? Are you alright?” He asked, concerned. 

“Yes, for right now! I lost someone!” I answered, still looking around for him. You would think me being a Warlock and Dragonlord would help but no. 

Leon let out a sigh, “Only you would lose someone Merlin.” I sent him a glare, “I’ll help you, but first I have to do something.” I looked at him confused, “What do you mean?” He gave me a disbelieving look, “You are telling me you can’t hear them?” I now realized a screaming match was happening not too far away, one in a completely different language and one in Brittonic. And the crowd was getting thicker and thicker. 

I followed Leon as closely as I could so I wouldn’t get cut off by the crowd. Other guards and even a knight had tried to break up the fight, but since none of them probably knew the other language it was futile. Leon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice, it was in a different language but no less authoritative. To my surprise Alfred came out of the crowd hissing some kind of words out to the foreign trader.

“Τι κάνεις? Μια ασήμαντη μάχη σαν αυτή?! Ντροπιάζεις τις ελληνικές ρίζες σου!! Ντροπή! Ντροπή σου!” He sprouted out, the foreigner looked surprised for a second before hanging his head low in shame. The foreigner mumbled something back and turned to man he had been arguing with, “Σας ζητώ ειλικρινά συγγνώμη. Δεν έπρεπε να βγάλω βιαστικά συμπεράσματα και να προετοιμαστώ για μια τέτοια μάχη.”

Alfred’s eyes narrowed in concentration, a look he only gets when he’s translating something in his mind, “He deeply apologies to you, for jumping to conclusions like that.” The man looked surprised but started shifting on his feet, “I should apologize too for the same actions and scene we have created.” Alfred paused and then relayed it back to the foreigner, who turned towards the man and held out his hand. “Friend?” the man asked in a heavily accented and broken Brittonic. “Friend,” the man agreed, taking his hand and shaking it. 

The crowd quickly dispersed seeing there was no longer a fight and the guards moved on to what they had been doing originally. I jogged up to Alfred who beamed at me, “I did good, Yes?” I couldn’t help a chuckle, “Yes, you did good!” After a couple seconds to translate it he lit up even more. 

A cough brought us both out of it, Leon was standing there looking between us, “So, you found your friend?” ‘Oh yea!’ “Right, Leon! This is Alfred! He’s the man we had brought in a month ago!” I explained. Leon immediately adopted a concerned look, “Should he even be up and moving?” 

“Uhhh, he has no problems moving around?” I answered sheepishly, he sighed putting his head in his hands, “Let me guess, you snuck him out without telling Gaius?” I smiled letting out a small chuckle, Leon knew he guessed right. 

“Let’s get you both back before Gaius blows a fuse,” he said, turning slightly. “I want to stay out longer,” a voice exclaimed, Leon turned to Alfred. “We have to get you back to Gaius,” Leon tried to explain, but Alfred wasn’t backing down. After a pause, he put on puppy eyes, “Please?” he asked softly and Leon quickly fell to them, “Fine. But only for a little while.” Alfred smiled triumphantly, ‘I need to bring him along more often now!’

Translate: 

(Keep in mind I used a translating app)

“Τι κάνεις? Μια ασήμαντη μάχη σαν αυτή?! Ντροπιάζεις τις ελληνικές ρίζες σου!! Ντροπή! Ντροπή σου!” is Greek for, “What are you doing? A petty battle like this?! You disgrace your Hellenes roots!! Shame! Shame on you!” 

“Σας ζητώ ειλικρινά συγγνώμη. Δεν έπρεπε να βγάλω βιαστικά συμπεράσματα και να προετοιμαστώ για μια τέτοια μάχη.” is Greek for “I sincerely apologies to you. I should have not jumped to conclusions and readied for battle like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Yay!!! Another chapter out! Alfred does have amnesia and is not faking anything. He does remember some stuff like languages, Native and others like Brittonic because Gabriel was able to teach them some. He will start to remember stuff as his tribal powers and regenerative abilities that come with being a nation, start to work together instead of against like they were previously doing. Wow, I really need to give poor Alfred a break…… Sometime soon I will. I think at least. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time, Peace!!!
> 
> -Azar


	31. Chapter 29: A Little Bit of A Memory

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

(Note! When Alfred says something in English and not Brittonic it will be quotationed like this \\_\ The others can not understand him.)

P.O.V Merlin

We walked around for a bit and ended up at the knights training grounds, “Uh, let’s head somewhere else!” I hurried out, pushing Alfred away but it was too late. “MERLIN!” I froze, Arthur was standing to the side targets lined up in the middle of the grounds and back, an array of weapons behind him. “Perfect timing! Come here and help me with my armor!” ‘I’m doomed..’

(P.O.V. change, Leon)

“So how have you been doing? If there’s any words you need help with you can ask me,” I stated. Merlin had explained to me that Alfred had brain damage and was still sometimes struggling with understanding us. After a short pause he responded, “I’m fine, I kind of feel like an immigrant first coming to America.” 

‘W-wait what?’ “What? What’s America?” I asked confused, he narrowed his eyebrows, “I-I don’t know….. Feels important though…” 

He looked back up to the training grounds, “Should we help him?” he asked, gesturing to where Merlin was being destroyed by Arthur. “No. He’s fine, this happens all the time,” I responded. He nodded in understanding, “Can I try out the bow?” he asked, pointing where it was lying on the table and walked up to it. 

“Um, I guess. Let me help you thou-” I was cut off as he loaded it skillfully and in one swift draw and release was sailing through the air and into the target forty paces away. Alfred was looking down at it in thought, he soon looked up to me though, a happy gleam in his eyes and a half smile. “I remember something like this! We were hunting in the mountains for elk!” he excitedly exclaimed, before looking back down. 

“We never went hunting together Alfred,” I explained. He creased his eyebrows, “No, not you. But someone else… I don’t know where he is, Leon…. It’s fuzzy.” 

“Who is this man?!” Arthur exclaimed marching over to us.

(P.O.V. change, Merlin)

“Who is this man?!” I heard Prince Prat exclaim. ‘What’s going on now!’ I removed the helmet from my head to see the clotpole storming over to where Alfred was holding a bow and Leon standing beside him. “Prince Arthur! Alfred here was just trying out the bow!” Leon explained, trying to do everything in his power so maybe Arthur would lessen the blow on Alfred. I quickly discarded the helmet and ran towards them.

“Arthur!” I tried, “What, Mer-lin!? Can’t you see I’m busy!” he growled. “I just wanted to introduce you to Alfred! He’s the Man we saved a month ago back in the cave!” He was quick to think back at that. “Oh, yea. He was covered in more blood but I can see it now.” ‘Insensitive prick!’ Alfred didn’t say anything though, bad choice…

“Are you deaf?!” Arthur retorted, “......No, I’m not deaf.” Alfred answered back confused. “Arthur, he has brain damage,” I sighed out. “What?” “He can’t remember anything and Brittonic isn’t his first language.” 

“....Oh… I knew that,” He announced, “Where did you learn to fire a bow like that though?” Alfred’s eyes unfocused a little bit. “My people. They were always so nice to us.” Arthur looked to me, “Are you sure he can’t remember anything?” 

“Well Gaius said that his memory might start coming back eventually. I didn’t think it would be this soon!” I tried to explain. “You know I’m right here,” Alfred announced deadplaned. “Sorry, Alfred.” I apologize. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Perfect! Now Merlin you need to clean out the stables, fetch me my lunch, clean my room, polish my armor-

(Time skip. Scene: Castle, walking to Arthur's room)

Alfred was walking beside me, a hand on my shoulder to keep me from running into something or someone. “Hello Merlin! Aaand someone new?” I heard Gwen speak, “Oh hi Gwen! This is Alfred!” I said to where I heard her voice. “Hello,” I heard Alfred greet. “Nice to meet you Alfred! Are you a new servant?” she asked politely. “Servant? Why would I be a servant?” Alfred answered confused, “Oh, I’m sorry I just assumed-” “It’s fine Gwen! Alfred has a little situation right now I’ll explain it to you later!” 

“Oh, ok.” Gwen agreed easily. 

“Gwen?” 

‘Uh oh…’ I was finally able to move my head around the clothes pile in my arms to see Lady Morgana walking towards us. I saw Alfred tilt his head curiously and narrow his eyes, I couldn’t help but think about what happened the night before he started moving. 

(P.O.V. change. Morgana)

I walked around the corner looking for Gwen when I saw her talking to someone, “Gwen?” I called out in question to make sure I wasn’t interrupting. I saw a head pop out from around a clothes pile, ‘Merlin…’ I was starting to realize he probably hated me if the ways we had been interacting with one another was any indication.

I stopped in front of them, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Gwen was always quick to reassure though, “You weren’t interrupting at all, my lady! Merlin was just introducing me to Alfred here!” As if her words were magic, which they weren’t I would have known, a third figure appeared which was a feat in itself considering he was taller than Merlin and Gwen. 

“Lady Morgana! This is Alfred, Alfred! Lady Morgana!” Alfred’s head was tilted to the side and eyes narrowed, he had piercing dark sky blue eyes, tan but pale skin, and golden hair similar to that of her scoundrel brother. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul and they aren’t wrong, but these eyes were on lock and key, only there to judge my own. “How lovely to meet you, Alfred!” I said trying to cover up anything he might be searching for. \Tainted soul\ he announced in some kind of gibberish tongue, “What?” 

“Brittonic isn’t his first language.” Merlin explained, ‘Oh that makes sense.’ “Nice to meet you, Morgana.” Alfred said. ‘Why didn’t he call me Lady Morgana?’ ‘’Don’t….. like‘’ a voice growled in my mind, ‘Who was that! State yourself!’ No response came though but I had a feeling that Alfred was the one who said it. “WELL! We better get going or Arthur might blow a vein! Bye Gwen! Bye Lady Morgana.” 

Merlin somehow managed to grab a piece of Alfred’s tunic and drag him off down the hall, Alfred glaring at me the whole time. 

(P.O.V change, Merlin)

‘That was bad,’ I thought walking down the corridor to Arthur’s room, “Alfred, try not to glare next time. Ok?” ‘’One time I might have been nice. Not now. Tainted Soul.‘’ I froze, my eyes widening at the familiar echo of a projecting thought. He did have magic! ‘’Don’t do that here Alfred‘’ I warned. I saw him furrowed his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye, ‘’Why?‘’ he questioned. ‘’Because it's a death crime here,‘’ I explained. ‘’Oh… I already went through that back home. He saved me though. I still don’t want a repeat of it. Fire hurts.‘’

‘He’s been found out before…’ “Come on let’s finish this so we can go back.” Sure enough we finished and headed back to the physician’s quarters. Boy was Gaius angry…

(Scene change)

Far away from Camelot a figure emerged from the entrance of a cave. The sun has passed the horizon, what little light was left illuminated the person. Blood was soaked through its dark blue coat, its eyes narrowed as it looked towards the direction of Camelot. As the last light disappeared it started forward, disappearing into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	32. Chapter 30: Sea Shanties

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

(Note! When Alfred says something in English and not Brittonic it will be quotationed like this \\_\ The others can not understand him.)

P.O.V Merlin

“Pray do tell, Merlin? Why did you bring him with us?” Arthur asked from clenched teeth. I looked at him then back at Alfred where he was trailing behind us, eyes bright in wonder. I turned to Arthur, “He was feeling cooped up and Gaius also said that he could come with us.” Arthur looked ready to say something else but immediately snapped his mouth shut when he heard me say Gaius said he could. 

Alfred blazed past us on his horse, \Come on girl! Come on!\ he rambled in his native tongue. Arthur threw his hands up, I smiled at him before taking off after Alfred. “MERLIN!!!” 

(Time Skip)

“Remember! I’m just a normal townsfolk here!” Arthur reminded pointedly, before turning around and walking into the tavern. Alfred leaned over to talk to me, “I never did like princes and kings. That’s why we led a revolution against them!” he stated proudly, before walking ahead into the tavern. I chuckled some.

‘......Wait…….What?’ 

“Alfred? What did you mean by that? Alfred? Alfred?!” 

(Scene change: Inside Tavern)

Arthur was waiting impatiently for us when we walked in, “Finally! You two idiots were making me wait!” I was about to say something but Alfred beat me to it, “What are you a prince or something?” Arthur looked ready to pop a vein, but Alfred simply brushed past him right over to where a group of men were playing a dice game. 

We sat down at a table and soon enough a barmaid came over and took our order, Arthur was staring at his coin pouch. “What?” I asked, “I could have sworn I took more money than this….” Not two seconds later shouting was heard from another table. Alfred was in the middle of the crowd, hands thrown up in victory. “How did he even get the money to jo…… He stole my money!!!” Arthur announced gasping. He didn’t get up though, he grabbed his drink and mumbled into it. 

About half a candle mark later the crowd erupted into its loudest cheer yet, Alfred whooped in excitement. The unlucky people that went against him slammed their fist against the table in anger, “DRINKS ALL AROUND!!” Alfred exclaimed, more cheers erupted around. 

(Time skip, nearing sundown)

“There once was a ship that put to sea and the name of that ship was the Billy O’Tea. The winds blew hard, her bow dipped down blow me bully boys blow” 

“HUH!” 

“Soon may the wellerman come to bring us sugar and tea and rum one day when the tonguin’ is done we’ll take our leave and go!!”

“Huh, who knew Alfred could sing?” I said impressed. “It’s not that impressive Merlin!” Arthur stated. “I can’t believe he got everybody to join!” I laughed out. Arthur looked away grumbling before getting up, “Come on, I’m grabbing Alfred.” 

“Before the boat had hit the water the whale’s tail came up and caught her! All hands to the side, harpooned and fought her when she dived down belo-”

“HUH!”

I watched as Arthur grabbed Alfred, dragging him along while the song continued. “Oh heyyyyy Merlin!!” *hic* I laughed, “Are you drunk, Alfred?” \No I’m not!!\ “Huh, sure. Come lets go.” Arthur looked at me, “You know what he said?” Arthur asked me. \I wonder where my kids are?\ “No clue!” I answered, dragging Alfred along and helping him on his horse. It seemed that when he was drunk he was easily distracted by stuff but other than that he could get by on his own. 

(Time skip, Camelot, Physician’s quarters)

Gaius was reasonably mad that Alfred was hungover when we arrived, I have no idea how he was only hungover considering how drunk he was. Alfred was able to get us off the hook, probably the only person able to go up against Gaius and win. 

‘’Merlin…….. Merlin...‘’

‘Oh what does that dragon want now!’ I thought, getting up out of bed and heading out. I looked around the room making sure Alfred and Gaius were sleeping before quietly slipping out of my room and to the door. I took one last look before opening the door and shutting it quietly behind me. I quickly headed towards the gate to sneak out and meet up with Kilgharrah.

What he didn’t know was as soon as he closed that door, eyes snapped open.

(Time skip, field outside of Camelot)

Kilgharrah sweeped down, his giant wings making a wind storm as he landed. “Why did you call me here Kilgharrah? Don’t you have other things to do?” I asked. “Something’s coming young warlock, you need to prepare. It won’t give up without a fight to get what it wants.” he answered cryptically as always, but this time there was a hint of worry in his voice. I was confused and worried, “What do you m-” “Merlin?” I whipped my head around to see Alfred standing there confused. 

“Alfred! What are you doing here?!” I stammered out. He tilted his head, “I heard you leave, so I decided to follow you. And why do you have a dragon?” 

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times. What did I say? “Oh! Merlin I remembered something!” ‘Good a distraction!’ I haven’t heard anything from Kilgharrah but I paid now mind, “Oh really? What did you remember?” “We have three little dragons back at home too!” 

“WHAT?!?!” Kilgharrah screamed, flaring his wings into the air, “There’s more dragons!?!?” Alfred looked thoughtful, “I mean… if I remember right!” 

“What do you mean if you remember right?” Kilgharrah growled. “Umm, Alfred here has brain damage, he ca-” “I know what it means young warlock!”

“So what’s coming?” “What?” “The dragon said something about something coming. So what’s coming?” 

Kilgharrah shifted a little bit, “You do know what’s coming right Kilgharrah? Right?” I questioned. 

“I can’t say for sure young warlock. Whatever it was it’s magic wouldn’t let me go near it. All I know is it’s scorching a path right to Camelot.”

(Scene change)

Smoke steamed through the forest, animals hastily ran through, some stampeding over others as they fled in terror. The animals that were trampled struggled to get up, smoke snuck up on them, flowing around them slowly. It crept up their bodies before seeping into their nostrils suffocating them. Fire quickly creeped up to the still dying animals drawing out the water from their bodies, burning them, and as the fire creeped on it left behind burnt out husks that soon crumbled to dust. 

A figure with flames for wings and surrounded in fire moved on, leaving more scorched earth behind it. Two smaller figures flew around it, one was like the figure shrouded in flames. The other one hung back behind the two, it was a dark sky blue and as it followed little raindrops came down. As the figures moved farther away the more it rained, ashes stuck to the ground and any fire that had spread too far was put out. 

From the sky, a clear path of scorched earth led right towards the kingdom of Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Yes, there are three little dragons back at the house in their time. Little Bomris, Abeloth, and Jergintarth are Delaware’s, Massachusetts’s, and Maryland’s familiar. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	33. Chapter 31: Burnt

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

(Note! When Alfred says something in English and not Brittonic it will be quotationed like this \\_\ The others can not understand him.)

P.O.V Merlin

Kilgharrah was not any help, even though he was worried he was as cryptic as ever. Alfred seemed happy that his dragons would grow up that big, I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Alfred had dragons. Alfred would go ahead and say that he didn’t have dragons, they just had them back home, and no one could really own a dragon so majestic and cool like them. That seemed to stroke Kilgharrah’s ego though, so now he’s even more intolerable. 

We somehow managed to get back to Camelot a little after midnight. I couldn’t go to sleep though, thinking about what could be coming to Camelot. It was just my luck Arthur dragged me on a patrol and I in turn dragged Alfred with me. But he was happy to go so that doesn't count!

Alfred stayed behind me and Arthur, talking eminently to Leon the entire time. Leon took it all though, chuckling when Alfred forgot a word and said it in his own language instead, laughing at some parts and adding his own opinion every once in a while. It immediately silenced through when Arthur held his hand up to stop. 

Arthur slid off his horse quietly grabbing his sword when he landed, the rest of the knights followed suit, while Alfred and I hung back some. “What the hell happened here?!” I quickly ran up to see what they were talking about. Swords and bows laid on the ground, bodies were shriveled up on the ground, burnt husks, some of them fell apart if you got to close. 

“Bandits….” Arthur said from where he was crouched down a little bit aways from one of the bodies. “It looked like they tried stealing from whatever killed them..” Leon added in, looking at another one. “We’ll search the area and if we can’t find anything we’ll head back to Camelot!” Arthur ordered standing up in one fluid motion. Leon stood up moving towards Arthur, “If we find whatever did this, I don’t think we’ll stand a chance… If it doesn't find us first.” I heard him murmur. Arthur looked around at the bodies, “I think your right, Leon… But I have a feeling that whatever did this is heading for Camelot and if we don’t stop it right now I don’t think nothing will.” 

They soon walked off the other knights right behind him, I started to walk after them when I noticed Alfred hadn’t moved. “Alfred what’s wrong?” he didn’t look up at my question, if anything his eyebrows furrowed deeper in concentration. I walked to his side, “Alfred?” he looked up at me, “I remember something like this….” my eyes widened, “What? You do! Tell me!” If I could get information on how to fight this thing! “This would happen sometimes when he got too protective of something.”

“Who, Alfred?!” I prodded, “I-I ca-can’t…. What was I talking about?” he asked, genuinely confused. “Nothing Alfred. Let’s catch up with Arthur and the knights.” I said smiling softly at him. He cheered up immediately, “Ok!! Let’s go!” he started skipping ahead into the forest. A looked around, I couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, I shook it off and caught up with the rest. 

Narrowed forest green eyes followed Merlin the entire time as he disappeared into the forest. After a couple of moments they disappeared, the only sign someone was there was the soft rustle of leaves. 

(Time Skip, P.O.V change; Confederacy/South)

“I never really did like this time period, to many kings and rulers! Much prefer yours the most so far,” my head whipped around, “Gabriel! Perfect timing!” 

He let out a chuckle, “Sorry Jayson! You're going to have to wait a little bit longer.” My eyes narrowed, “What do you mean? I need to get Náhookos and then you need to zap us out of here!” He let out a sigh, “I wish it was that simple, Jayson. I need to find a way to actually get to this time period without alerting my sweet old brothers and sisters.” I gave him a confused look, “What you're seeing right now is a clone! Pretty neat huh?! I’m able to send this clone back with no problem! Actual me on the other hand, there are a lot of steps I need to figure out how to bypass now that I’ve found what time period you both are in.”

“Sorry I can’t help more Jayson. And since I can’t see your sweetheart-” I gave him a glare, “Sorry!” he said, throwing his hands up in surrender, “Since I can’t see Alfred anywhere, I’m assuming you're trying to find him. Find him first and hopefully by then I’ll have figured a way to get past everything and come in get you two! So till then good luck!!” I opened my mouth to speak but his clone was already gone by then. “Stupid archangels..” I grumbled out. I looked towards the sky, the sun had now passed by mid-day and was sinking towards the horizon. ‘I’m coming for you Náhookos… and nothing will stop me…’

(Scene change, P.O.V Merlin)

Not finding anything we headed back to Camelot, almost immediately after we arrived Arthur jumped down from his horse and after handing the horse to a stable boy, he went to go report to his father. The rest of the knights soon followed after him. I turned back around to see Alfred staring into the distance, or more exactly the forest which we had come from, “You alright Alfred?” I prodded as I walked up to him. “Yea, I just can’t remember something.” he answered, I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about. “Come on let’s head back. Gaius is going to blow a vein if we don’t get back soon!” I tried joking around. He smiled, “That is your fault! I told you to write a note or something telling him I was going out on patrol with you and the knights!” 

(P.O.V change, Morgana)

“Did you find anything?” 

“No. All we found were the bodies. We searched the surrounding area before heading back here to report to you.”

“Good. I want this creature put down immediately, if it's a magic user they will be tried and executed. I will not tolerate any magic in my kingdom!” King Uther ordered sternly, Arthur and the knights bowed before leaving. I didn’t wait to hear what Uther and his council would discuss next, I quickly fled the throne room back to my own room. “Lady Morgana, I didn’t think you would be back so soon?” Gwen asked from where she was putting sheets on my bed. “Ah, Gwen! I was feeling a bit under the weather and decided to just come back here instead.” I said. 

“Oh! Do you need me to get you something?” she questioned, “Oh no! I just need some quiet is all!” I hinted, “Oh ok, let me get out of your hair then!” a quick curtsey and she left. I checked to make sure she was gone before closing my door and locking it. I headed to my desk, (Note: I forgot what she used to communicate with Morgause, so I kind of half-assed it) picking up the little sandbox I used to communicate with my sister. Quickly pouring a little bit of my magic into the box I opened up a link.

“Sister! What is it?” Morgause asked, “My idiot of a brother and his knights found something!” I answered. 

“Pray do tell what the found Sister,” she pried. “There’s some sorts of creature moving around close to Camelot. It leaves behind burnt out husks of its victims! Arthur thinks it's making a beeline straight to Camelot! This could be our chance Sister!” I explained. I could hear my sisters smile, “It might just be Sister! See if you can find and reason with it! But, if it shows any sign of aggression or it looks like its going to attack, get out of there immediately.” My sister explained sternly. 

“Will do Sister!” I cut off my magic canceling our communication. ‘King Uther, you are going down….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time, peace!!
> 
> -Azar


	34. Chapter 32: Ashes

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

(Note! When Alfred says something in English and not Brittonic it will be quotationed like this \\_\ The others can not understand him.)

P.O.V Morgana

I quickly snuck out of the castle into the forest. I wandered around a little bit looking for the area that I had overheard Arthur talk about. Sure enough I stumbled upon a clearing with husks withering away to ashes. I focused my magic like Morgause has taught me, looking for any tracks.

After a little while I let out a growl, “Nothing!” I looked towards the sky, the sun was just starting to fall below the horizon. I started my way back before a thought entered my head, ‘What if I let my magic bleed out? It would send out a big sign, but it would be worth it… Yes! I’ve made my decision!’ I let my magic bleed out into the surrounding world, sending out a signal, hoping that it is sent to the creature and not anything else in the area. 

(P.O.V change, Confederacy/South)

I looked towards the sky, ‘I’ll make my move soon.’ I started forward again. I froze as a small wave of magic washed over me. I didn’t like it… it felt corrupt, it might have been a beautiful soul once, but it had started to turn to dark. Still I was curious, it was a questioning magic sent asking for something. It was also coming from the direction where those thieves had jumped me. It was fun to take out some of my frustrations, anyway I had a feeling it was trying to send me a signal. Whoever sent it could help me though….. And if not I could easily dispose of them. With that in mind I turned around, stalking through the trees. 

(P.O.V change, Morgana)

‘Uh! Nothings coming!!’ I passed back and forth grumbling, it has been a couple hours since I sent out the signal and so far the only creatures that had wandered up were deer and other smaller woodland animals. I was about to give up when I felt it. A constricting force surrounded me and my surroundings, the animals that were around me fell to the ground. Little wisps of smoke poured out of the woods snaking over to the downed animals, choking was heard as it poured into their lungs, suffocating them. Little orangish-red ashes soon followed landing on each animal and as it landed the animals burst into flames, leaving behind burnt out husks. 

I could feel the power surrounding the area and eyes watching my every move, “I want to talk… I have a proposition to make.” I announced confidently. The trees and bushes shook as something moved through them, I was still not prepared for what walked through. Green eyes filled with fire stared me down, the creature slinked through the trees, his skin was tanned and he had dark brown hair. \What do you want?\ he said, I recognized that language, Alfred had spoken it to me when I had first met him. “I have a proposition for you,” I said again. 

He looked me up and down before focusing on my eyes, his own narrowing. His eyes stared into my soul, judging me, ‘Like Alfred…….’

“What is it?” He asked, “You want something… and I can give it to you as long as you promise to help me.” I answered trying to sound confident. If it was even possible his eyes narrowed further, he started moving around me, I knew I couldn’t turn around with him. “Really, I could trust you?” he questioned as he stalked around. “As long as you keep up your end, Yes,” I stated. Every instinct in me was screaming to run, even my magic was pushing me; it could tell that he was a predator and right now I was the prey. 

“And what is this deal?” 

(Time Skip) 

Night was quickly falling and soon my plan will go into effect. I had told my sister what was happening, she had quickly congratulated me and said she would be there. I still hadn’t found out what the man had wanted from Camelot and he refused to tell me, he most likely wanted something from the treasure room. Sure enough shouts of alarm rang out and not too long after that the alarm bells started ringing too. 

(P.O.V. Switch, Merlin) 

“How is this so good!!” I groaned, taking another bite of beans, “I never knew beans could ever be this good!” Gaius was trying to take measured bites but he was struggling, “Maybe if you decided to stay here you could help in the kitchens preparing food for the court?” he suggested. Alfred’s nose scrunched up, “I will not be a servant to no king or prince! I will kill them before they can suggest it!” he growled out, poison lacing his words with a promise. Gaius glanced at me in surprise, I quickly thought of something to distract him, “So will you be staying here though?”

Alfred paused, “I don’t know… I mea-” he froze, head turning to look out the window. I slowly got up, “Alfred? Are you alr-

“SOUND THE ALARMS!!!” 

“THE FRONT GATE!! IT HAS BEEN TURNED TO ASHES!!!”

More screams quickly joined in with the alarm bell adding to the chaos. I ran to the window in time to see buildings start to burst into flames. I could barely keep track of what happened after that as we ran outside and into the chaos. During that time I lost Alfred in the confusion. 

“ALFRED?! ALFRED, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!” I turned in circles. Alarms were still ringing and I could hear fighting going on in the main courtyard. I looked towards where the fighting was happening, after a moment's hesitation I ran towards it, ‘That is probably the one place he will be!’ I arrived to see a knight hit the ground with a sicking crack, other knights were thrown on the ground. Some were a little singed, while others were not so lucky, all that was left was ashes of them. 

I looked towards the fight, there were only a few knights standing including Arthur. I saw Alfred out of the corner of my eye but I was focused on them. A man touched two of the knights who burst into flames, their ashes falling to the ground. The other knights were quickly incapitatied till it was just Arthur left. 

With a single gesture Arthur was frozen, struggling to move as the person stalked forward. It felt like the world had stopped as the man reached up to Arthur, I tried to move but nothing happened. I was frozen…. Smoke poured out from around the person streaming right towards Arthur, it quickly poured into his mouth and nose cutting off his airways and suffocating him. 

“Stop….”

The man reached out for Arthur’s head, wings of fire spreaded out from behind and fire spread from his fingertips. 

“I SAID STOP!!!” 

Arthur was dropped as the man looked towards the source of the sound, hacking and coughing all the way. I looked towards the source and there Alfred stood fuming for a few seconds before realizing he was the center of attention. Too late though as the man quickly moved towards him, wings flaring behind. I saw Alfred’s eyes widened as the person quickly walked up to him, a laugh sounded as the man swept Alfred into his arms. I was waiting for Alfred to burst into flames, turn to ashes, something! But no, after a couple of seconds I could tell something clicked in Alfred’s brain as all tension left him and he leaned into the man. 

After a couple more seconds the two split up, the man talking wildly in a language that only Alfred could understand. It was quickly broken by the sound of a whizzing arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Cliffhanger!! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	35. Chapter 33: Shot thru the heart! And you're too late!

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V Merlin

King Uther Pendragon stood there triumphantly, with a crossbow in hand as he watched on. My eyes widened as Alfred froze in place, an arrow lodged right in his heart. The unknown man screamed something in his language as Alfred fell to the ground dead. Uther let out a triumphant laugh as he aimed for the other man. I could only watch in shock and horror as Uther lined up the shot and fired. The man turned around with a growl, the arrow disintegrating to dust before it even touched him. 

He moved towards Uther with deadly intent, poised to attack he quickly covered ground before a bright light shone in front of him. Another man had appeared in the light, blocking the other man's way to Uther. The man was hissing out in his language to the man that had just appeared but was still completely focused on Uther. \As much as I would love for you to tear that piece of shit limb from limb, it's sadly not his time to go yet,\ The man that had appeared out of nowhere said, it was times like these I wish I could understand other languages. \Alfred will wake up soon. His magic is pushing the arrow out and I don’t need anymore attention brought here by you going postal./ It looked like whatever the man had said calmed the other one down. \Good! Now we need to get out of here before the angels realize something is up!\ 

King Uther let out a growl, now bringing my attention to him where it looked like he was struggling to move. “Ah ah!” the man exclaimed playfully, wiggling his finger in a no gesture, “You're going to stay right there till we leave! I don’t need Jayson over here blowing up this entire castle because you decided to piss him off even more!” The man who I now guessed was Jayson bent down to where Alfred laid dead. I tried to move, to do something to protect my friend's body! I didn’t move a single bit, I could only watch as he leaned over my friend’s body….. And pulled out the arrow? Even from here I could hear the squelch of an arrow being torn out of a body. I would have flinched if I wasn’t being kept in place, I could see the ma-Jayson flinch himself, throwing the offending object away quickly. 

He started to pick up Alfred, whispering something to him that I could not hear. But I did hear the intake of air and the coughing that followed from him. He’s alive!! But he shouldn’t be! It hit him right in the heart! The man that had appeared out of nowhere addressed the two of them, Alfred murmured something back before a small blue light shot out of him and disappeared into the distance. Looking back to the man he nodded once, the man nodded back before all three of them disappeared in a white light. 

I was quickly released from whatever spell we were put under.

(Time skip)

Finally I was able to go home after midnight and tomorrow held more work in repairing the town and putting up with Arthur. “Merlin,” Gaius said looking up from where he was sitting down, “There’s a note in your room addressed to you.” I looked at him confused, “Is it from my Mom?” he just shrugged. I walked into my room and sure enough a letter was sitting on my bed, my curiosity was officially piqued. I sat down and grabbed the note opening it,

“July 21, 1812. Virginia. You will know what it means in time.”

‘What…’ I stared at the note for what felt like hours before not deciding to pay in attention to it and go to sleep.

(Time skip. July 21, 1812. Virginia)

I looked up from the note, it was worn from time and weather. The ink was barely distinguishable and some parts had holes in them, but by now I had memorized them always wondering what the place and time the note held. So now I stood in the woods of Virginia, one of the states of America, with a war raging on. I looked back at the note staring a hole in it trying to make it yield any other information that I knew it didn’t have. Then I felt it, a string of magic that felt familiar but I couldn’t put my finger on it. It slowly started to fade away in a certain direction and I took that as it was trying to get me to follow it. 

It took me a couple hours till I followed it into a large clearing there was a large house that looked similar to a small mansion and there was another trail that led to what looked like another house through the trees. The magic was much stronger here, mingling with others that were like the familiar magic but belonged to something else. 

I walked wearily to the front door, looking for any signs of danger. Finding none I brought my hand up to the door making a fist before knocking lightly. I stood there for half a minute contemplating if I should knock again or just leave, right as I was about to make my decision the door opened. I looked at the man who had opened the door, who was clearly glaring at me like I was the worst thing to happen to him. There was something familiar about him though.... my eyes widened in recognition. This was the man that had tried to kill Arthur!!!

I was about to say something when I heard a familiar voice, “Shádi'ááh, who is it?!” he glared at me again, “No one Náhookos,” he said back. “Nonsense!! Who’s at the doo-” Alfred paused staring at me from behind the man. He was frozen like that for a couple seconds before his eyes lit up in happiness. “Merlin!!” he screeched, almost knocking me over as swept me up in a hug. And for the first time in centuries I let out a real laugh, “Alfred!!” I moved back, “How are you here?!” I exclaimed. He just let out a laugh, “I see you got my letter!!” that quickly distracted me, “That was you!!”

“Yep!”

A cough brought us out of our catching up, I looked to see the man standing there looking impatient. “Oh! Merlin this is Jayson!!” Alfred introduced excitedly, he quickly thought of something else, “I should go get another plate set out! You’ll stay for dinner, right Merlin?” he asked, eyes shining brightly. ‘So not much has changed. His brain is still going a kilometer a minute.’ “I would love to, Alfred,” I answered back. “Great!!” he said, taking off into the house. I looked to where Jayson was standing, he was staring off after where Alfred disappeared a soft smile plastered on his face. But all too soon it was gone and he was glaring at me again, “I’m watching you..” he growled out before stalking into the house, “ATTACK!!!” where he was tackled by at least 5 kids. 

And that’s where I would discover that they were nations and the kids were states. 

Author’s Note:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and little crossover series I did. I will include all the states up to Louisiana after this note. Anyway have a nice day and till next time!! Peace!

-Luna/Azar

(P.S. Some of the states are not full grown to the ages I put on here. It’s just there official age that they will stop growing at.)

Delaware: Mason William Jones (Age): 18 & 1/2 (Bio) Storm blue eyes, Hair color ginger, pale skin, 5’8(172cm)

Pennsylvania: Grace Antonina Jones (Age): 18 (Bio) Hazel eyes, Light brown hair, Tan skin with freckles, height 5’8

New Jersey: Leah Vitoria Jones (Age): 18 (Bio) Green eyes, Blond hair, lightly tanned skin, 5’2

Georgia: Skylar Dune Jones (Age): 18 (Bio) Grayish blue eyes, hair color strawberry blond, Very tan skin, 5’5.2

Connecticut: Olivia Mia Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) Amber eyes, Black hair with little curl on top, Tan skin, mid back hair length, 5’4

Massachusetts: Ryan Joseph Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) Brown eyes, light brown hair, pale skin, 5’2.10

Maryland: Ethan Matthew Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) Green eyes, Blond hair, tan skin, 5’2.9

South Carolina: Elizabeth Zandra Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) greenish yellow eyes, Dirty blond hair, Tan skin, 5’5

New Hampshire: Conner Paul Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) Blue eyes, Brown hair, pale skin, 5’7

Virginia: Elijah Cliff Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) Red eyes, Red hair, skin is a red tint, 5’6.2

New York: Matthew Donatello Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) Blue eyes, red hair, Pale skin, 5’7

North Carolina: Mary Thea Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) Blue eyes, light blond hair, pale with freckles, 5’1

Rhode Island: Logan Albert Jones (Age): 16 (Bio) Purple eyes, platinum blond hair, Pale almost albino skin, 5’2.3

Vermont: Natalie Christine Jones (Age): 16 (Bio) Yellow eyes, Golden brown hair, Pale skin with freckles, 5’3

Kentucky: Indigo Boswell Jones (Age): 16 (Bio) Brown eyes, blond hair, Tan skin, 5’6

Tennessee: Carson Teo Jones (Age): 16 (Bio) Blue eyes, blackish blue hair, Pale skin, 5’3.8

Ohio: Theodore Neil Jones (Age): 16 (Bio) Orange eyes, Dark orange almost brown hair, tan skin, 5’7 

Louisiana: Lillian Carly Jones (Age): 15 (Bio) Brown eyes, Brown hair, brown skin, 5’4.1


	36. Chapter 34: A Canadian and British man walk into the White House

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V Confederacy/South

(August 19, 1814. 6 days before the burning of Washington)

I was walking from my office looking down at papers that I would hand to Náhookos so he could check and sign them. Most documents only needed one personification to sign them but you could never be too careful. Catching a flash of his blond hair I walked up to him still looking down at the papers, “Hey Náho-

(P.O.V Switch, Canada)

I was walking around the halls of the White House, Arthur was waiting for a meeting with the American president and of course he paid little mind to me even though half the time he said I was the personification of America and Canada. I never believed that though, I only ever felt connected to Canada. So for now I wandered around. “Hey Náhookos!” I turned around to see a man walking towards me, “I have some documents I need you to si-” He had stopped in front of me and looked up, eyes narrowing showing that I was clearly not the person he was looking for. 

He opened his mouth, clearly about to say something rude before someone else cut him off, “You're not bothering the poor man are you, Jayson?” a voice sounded from behind. I tried not to jump as I turned around to the man standing there, ‘And I thought I could sneak up on people.’ From the corner of my eye I could see the man who was apparently Jayson take on a softer expression almost teasing, “Why would I ever do that Alfred?” Alfred rolled his eyes, “Sure…” he drawled out in disbelief. 

“I have paperwork for you!!” Jayson exclaimed in a singsong voice, now that I was paying more attention he had a southern accent to his words. I had only heard it a couple times from people walking around on the streets. “Ugh! Paperwork!” Alfred growled out, before grabbing the stack that was in Jayson’s arms. I kept staring at Alfred though it was like looking in a mirror!! My staring brought Alfred’s attention back to me, he looked at me for a couple of seconds, “Wow! You're like my twin!” he exclaimed smiling. 

“I-I guess,” I stammered out, “Come on! Follow me!” he stated, turning on his heel and walking back off the way he came. I trailed after him but I could feel a piercing glaze boring into my soul. Against my better judgement I looked back to see Jayson glaring me down, it looked like he would have skinned me alive right then and there if he had that chance, and I had a feeling he would. I quickly turned back around and quickly tried to catch up with Alfred, interested in my look alike and not wanting to be left alone with Jayson being the main factors. 

(P.O.V Switch, England)

‘Stupid colonist! Making someone like me wait! It’s a bloody wonder they gained their independence!! Not for much longer if everything goes as planned!’ I have been waiting outside of the president's office for hours now and if I wait much longer I’ll kill the president myself! That’s when I heard some voices and who can blame me with the temptation to eavesdrop?! 

“You need to go home, Oliver!” 

“Just a couple more pages then I’ll be done!!”

“You said that two stacks ago, Oliver! And three stacks before that!”

“I know! I promise this time!” 

“You said that last time! Go home Oliver!” 

“Bu-”

“Go. Home.”

“Just one more document! Please!”

“Do I need to call Alfred in here?!” 

“No, Dolley! I’ll go home!!”

“Good and I will stay here till you leave this office to make sure.”

I quickly moved back to the chairs that were there for guests to sit in and not two minutes later a young boy and the first lady Dolley Madison came out of the side office. ‘What is this?! They have a boy working here! He doesn’t even look 15!! So uncivilized!’ The boy had blue eyes and dark brown hair with pale skin that was lightly tanned for someone who apparently worked in an office.

“Be good Oliver and get home safe.” the First Lady stated sternly. 

“I will don’t worry, Dolley!” The young boy said smiling, the First Lady nodded. The boy turned around walking towards the doors, “Bye, Jennah!” he called to the receptionist, “Bye, Oliver!” she called back before returning to her work, he was soon out of the doors after that. It dawned on me quickly after that, he called the First Lady Dolley! Why would he call her that? Is he a personification? Surely not, that’s preposterous! Who would he be the personification of- unless…. Matthew always said that he represented the province of Canada and I never believed him. But what if he was telling the truth and that boy right there is the personification of the Colonies!

‘I’ll have to keep an eye on that boy. Good thing I’ll be staying here till the invasion happens.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> The British are coming! The British are coming! Anyway the next chapter promises a lot of pain, so be prepared!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	37. Chapter 35: Burning Down(Part 1)

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V America/North

(August 23, 1814. 1 days before the burning of Washington)

I have been hanging out with Canada these past four days getting to know him. I of course knew right away that my look alike was a personification even though he hasn’t said anything about it. But I couldn’t help but think something bad was going to happen, Matthew was acting like he was hiding something and Shádi'ááh kept glaring at him for some reason. I know he never really liked the personifications but this was going a little too far, it also didn’t help that England was in the White House often looking around like he was planning something. The way he kept giving Oliver side looks didn’t help either. I really just wish he would leave soon. 

(P.O.V switch, Canada)

I was walking through the streets of the District of Columbia, Alfred walking beside me chatting over random stuff. I tried to pay attention to my counterpart, I really was interested in what he was saying but other things were on my mind. Like how I could tell he was keeping something from me, ‘You're keeping something from him to, you don’t have the right to know everything.’ My brain supplied, I looked down at the ground thinking about the invasion that would arrive soon. I looked back up, Alfred was still rattling on excitedly as we continued walking back to the White House, ‘I should tell him… but what would he think? He would probably think I was spying on him! And there’s something different about him that I can’t put my finger on…’

“You okay, Matthew?” I quickly looked up to see Alfred looking at me concerned, “Yes I’m fine. Just thinking about something.” I answered as quickly as I could without sounding too suspicious. He looked at me for a little bit before shrugging it off and continued walking in the direction of the White House, I followed him swiftly. ‘That was close!’

(P.O.V. Change, England)

While I’ve been at the White House for these past bloody awful days I’ve watched the boy work around and the more I’ve watched him, the more my suspicions were confirmed. Now sure I wasn't 100% sure that he was the personification of the colonies but you can never be too sure. I need to tell Canada about my suspicions and then we’ll find out soon enough as I felt my forces draw closer. 

(Time Skip, August 24, 1814)

My forces were in the city now, Dolley Madison had somehow escaped the White House with that blasted George Wahsington painting! But, no worries! Canada was now standing by my side looking at the White House where British forces were pouring out as the first match was lit. The White House quickly went up in flames, cheers erupted from the British forces, we didn’t know how quickly it would spread though. The Library of Congress was swept up in flames soon enough to, the paper burning easily. I could see people running around trying to put the fires out but it was not enough, my forces quickly spread out to burn other important buildings. 

(P.O.V switch, America/North)

I ran as fast as I could, smoke forming in the distance and fire quickly illuminating the darkening sky. I could feel as a burning pain swept through my entire body but I kept pushing on, I could only imagine what D.C was feeling, so I needed to find him fast. The last place I knew he was at was the Library of Congress so that was my best bet. Another wave of pain ripped through me as I felt another fire start. I knew exactly which building went up in flames to, ‘Oliver…’ I pushed myself to get to the Library, pushing through people fleeing to get away. I arrived to see two people standing in uniform watching the Library burn, England and Canada, ‘And I thought he might be different from other personifications.’

Another wave flashed through me but this time it was accompanied by a plea for help from inside the building. I ran towards it ignoring the two surprised personifications. The heat was horrible, I felt like you were standing right in it instead of a few feet away and with it brought many bad memories back. I had to push through it though, D.C was still trapped and sending help signals out. I ran into the flames, fire lapping at my skin, it still hurt but did no damage, a perk from having a familiar like Tama. D.C had no such thing though. 

He was at the entrance of the Library, knowing him he tried to save the building and when that wasn’t working people. He let out a pained cry as I grabbed him as gently as I could before dragging him out, more fires were being lit and with everyone Oliver would cry out and I would flinch from the pain. I could still feel the fires but D.C no longer cried out in pain, most likely in shock now as I finally dragged him out and far enough away from the burning building. 

(P.O.V switch, England)

I watched in glee as the building burned, ‘This should take care of them!’ I thought with satisfaction. I looked over to see Canada looking nervous, “Cheer up, lad! We finally got our revenge!” He looked at me before looking back down and muttering something I could barely hear, “Yes...revenge…” 

My head shot up as I felt a cry for help ring through the air from the Library of Congress. It was very muted like I wasn’t the one supposed to be receiving it, out of the corner of my eye I saw Canada looking confused having felt it too. Soon enough someone shot through the area straight towards the burning Library making me almost jump back in surprise. Not a minute later the person came back out dragging another person with them, even from here I could recognize the boy that was laying on the ground is who I thought was the colony's personification. ‘Apparently not..’ 

“Alfred?” I looked over to see Canada looking confused as ever towards the person leaning over the boy. Now that I realized it the person didn’t have a single burn mark on him. I walked towards the two ready to get answers whether they cooperated or not. I was quickly stopped by someone else though, weilding a musket and eyes filled with burning hatred. “Back...Off…” they growled out forcefully in a southern accent pointing the bayonet at me. They were dressed in an American uniform, forest green eyes giving off a supernatural gleam to them, with dark brown hair and tanned skin. 

“Jayson… I-” Canada was cut off by the man, “You don’t say nothin'” he barked, glaring at Matthew. I slowly inching towards where my pistol was located, “England!! Dont’!!!” I paused, Flying Mint Bunny flew in front of me. “If you shoot one of them something bad will happen!! Look more closely at them!” I did as my friend said and sure enough looking into the invisible realm I saw wings framing their backs. The one in front of me I recognized as a phoenix, highly territorial to what it saw as a threat against what it claims as it’s. The second one I didn’t recognize at all, its wings a bluish gray, “That’s a Thunderbird, if you ever disrespect them they will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth and kill you with its lightning.” Flying Mint Bunny explained quickly. 

The third one laying on the ground wounded had a mix between the two of them and I quickly realized why, ‘That’s their chick and they are not happy with me.’ I started backing up, “England, you need to get you and your forces out quickly!” Flying Mint Bunny advised me, trying to push me back faster. “Matthew, lets go,” I ordered, he looked confused but followed me all the same. The Phoenix followed us with his eyes musket pointed up, as we left his sights I quickly walked towards my forces to give the order to leave, saying that there were rumors that a bigger force of Americans had started to show up. 

Later that morning on August 25, a large storm came through tearing roofs off homes and even throwing two cannons into the sky. A captured American stated that it’s country was helping them force the British out and I couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello! I want to inform you two chapters will be released today so I hope you enjoy them!! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	38. Chapter 36: Burning Down(Part 2)

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V America/North

(August 24, 1814)

Shádi'ááh had shown up facing off against Canada and England, I was more focused on D.C though. One of his eyes was screwed shut and the other one was having a hard time focusing on anything. “Hey, Oliver! Oliver, look at me!” One eye focused and unfocused on me, “Ma?” I smiled lightly, “Yea, I’m right here!” His eye unfocused again, “I’m scared, Ma…” I could feel my heart breaking, “It’s fine, I got you now.” I lightly touched my hand on the side of his face and pulled back, skin following it like melted cheese. I felt my eyes widened and my heart speed up in panic, I tried to slam down my emotions as fast as possible. 

He looked back up at me in confusion, but tears were slowly coming to his eyes, “I can’t feel anything, Ma….” I tried to sooth him, “I know, baby. We’ll get through this though.” He nodded slowly, by this time Shádi'ááh had come over now that Canada and England were gone. I looked up at him, his eyes were filled with rage and sadness looking down on D.C. “Come on, Náhookos we need to get him wrapped up before something gets in his wounds.” I nodded before picking him up slowly, keeping clear of grabbing his sides where I knew it would be the same as his face. “Let’s go.”

(Time Skip) 

By the time we were able to wrap him up in gauze and get home I had already sent a storm to try to put out the fires. We walked in the door Shádi'ááh carrying D.C. behind me, Delaware and Vermont came tearing through the house, “Mom!! It’s May and Virginia!! Something happened to them!” they screamed. ‘The fire had spread!’ I ran into the living room where panicking states were huddled around Maryland and Virginia who were laying on the floor. The states quickly moved out of my way, Maryland was the first to spot me out of the two, “Mom, it hurts.” he cried, tears streaming out of his eyes. Louisiana who was now 4 years old looked up at me, “Mama? Will they be alright?” she asked. “Yea, sweetie. They’ll be alright.”

(Time Skip)

Maryland and Virginia were already recovering but D.C wasn’t much better, understandable since almost all buildings were completely gone. D.C was still wrapped in gauze, we knew that he couldn’t risk getting an infection. 

(Time Skip, February 16, 1815)

Today, the Treaty of Ghent was signed and with it an end to the war, Washington was slowly being rebuilt and with it Oliver was getting better. He still had wraps around one side of his face and side. 

(Time Skip, 1817)

After President James Monroe had moved into the White House after construction was finally finished and with that Oliver was finally getting his bandages off today. 2 year old Indiana was looking up at his big brother excitedly, happy to finally be able to see him without bandages on for once. D.C himself was looking nervous, picking at his bandages without tearing them off, the doctor was letting D.C prepare himself before they took them off so he didn’t go into a panic attack. 

I gave him a side hug, “It’ll be fine Oliver,” I reassured him, giving him a soft smile. He leaned in, “Thanks, Ma,” he said softly, Indiana piped up at that time, “Yeh!! Everything will be right!” Indiana idolized his bigger brother, following him around everywhere and even helping him if he needed it. 

The doctor came back into the room looking towards D.C “Are you ready?” Oliver took a deep breath and nodded. The doctor began taking them off slowly starting with his sides, his sides were scarred, not as prominent if it had been a human in the same conditions, but it would still heal with more time. D.C looked out of his uncovered eye down at his scars before looking back up, “Not as bad as I thought…” his voice was strained though. The doctor gave him a second before moving onto his face, taking the gauze off.

His right eye was more of a whiter blue and a long scar went vertically down it, prominent scars littered the right side of his face, and I could tell from the doctors expression that they were permanent. “Ma, it’s kind of blurry.” The expression on the doctor stated that he feared that and quickly gave him a mirror. D.C took one look and froze slowly putting the mirror down and looking at me, his right eye still a little unfocused, “I know why it’s blurry now….” he stated tears coming to his eyes. Indiana looked confused and wandered up, “Why you crying, Olie?” he asked, brows furrowed. “Because of my face…” apparently that answered confused Indiana even more, “Why? You have battle scars now!!! It’s cool!” to further his opinion he smiled brightly running his small hand over the scars. 

Oliver paused at that thinking, “I guess you're right…” Indiana brightened up even more, grabbing his hand and taking off, “You show off to everyone now!!” he exclaimed running to where the rest of the states were waiting.

I couldn’t help but laugh a little at how the younger states could always cheer someone up. I was brought out of it by the doctor though. “He probably won’t be able to see clearly out of his right eye again and even with your special characteristics his right face will always be scarred.” the doctor explained bluntly. I let out a sigh running my hand through my hair, “I was scared of that.” I looked up to where I heard the states loudly congratulating D.C on being one of the first to have scars in the family, a light smile coming to my face, “We’ll make do with it though.”

The Doctor nodded a smile coming to his own face, “I wish you luck with them,” he stated before packing up the rest of the way and leaving. 

Author’s Note:

The melting skin part of this story was from one of my teachers about someone else and I thought I could use it. Here’s the story, it was during 9/11 and the person that my teacher knew was stationed at the Pentagon before the attack. Well he went to go use the Head(Bathroom) during the attack and when the plane crashed it was almost right next to him. So he walked out of the Head in kind of a daze since he was in shock and one of his buddies found him and tried to grab his arm to lead him away. So when his buddy grabbed his arm it went all the way through skin and muscle right down to the bone and stuck to their hand like melted cheese. My teacher’s friend of course didn’t feel any of this since he was in shock. 

Luckily they were able to get him out and he did survive the attack. I forgot if he was stationed somewhere or now working a desk job, but there was the story. 

Indiana: Milo Alan Jones (Age): 15 (Bio) Blue eyes, Black hair, pale skin, 5’5.8

-Azar


	39. Chapter 37: Tensions and Deception

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V America/North

(March 5, 1861) 

Tensions have escalated quickly between the Northern and Southern states as South Carolina and other states had started seceding from the Union and as personifications we were trapped right in the middle. So when we felt something different in the territory of Wyoming Shádi'ááh and I were quick to hop on it and head there. And knowing a certain someone lived in the area building a railroad shut the gates of Hell we headed there first. 

Knocking on the door we were quickly met with a gun to the face, “Woah! Colt! Watch where you're pointing that!” Shádi'ááh exclaimed, putting his hands up. Samuel put the gun down, “You two are pretty far from home considering all that’s going on right now.” he announced walking back into his cabin. “Yea, but we felt something off around here and decided to take a look.” I explained, he gave a little hum in acknowledgment. 

We had met Samuel Colt during the Mexican-American War and after a brief encounter with which I was shot in the face with his pistol and calming Shádi'ááh down so he didn’t murder him we left on good terms. We would occasionally stop by and help on the railroad with him and make more bullets for the Colt and our own special pistol. It also helped that he didn’t have to worry about demons when we were around since demons naturally kept away from us. 

“I know exactly what you're talking about. Some boy came in here claiming to be from the future and shit. Of course I didn’t believe his bull-shit for one second but after he showed me something from it I believed him.” Samuel explained simply. My curiosity peaked, “What was his name?” He developed a thoughtful look, “I believe he said it was Sam Winchester, said he and his brother had come here to get ashes from a phoenix I had apparently killed with my pistol. Which they turned out to be wrong, they were the ones that killed it.”

I nodded along, “What did you put in your journal?” He looked at me like I was stupid, “I put in there that I killed it. I’m smart enough to know not to mess with what is apparently written in the future! And before you ask Jayson it was a human form phoenix.” Shádi'ááh snapped his mouth shut. There were two forms of phoenixes, human and bird form. Human phoenixes were a lot more difficult to predict but most liked to stick to themselves and if they did form romantic connections with humans they would gift them their abilities if the human accepted them. 

“They didn’t get the ashes in time though before they were zapped back so while you're here make sure you get this package to them on that date. I also figured I’d give you two the rest of the ashes to make some use of them, God knows I won’t use them. I’m supposed to be retired, dammit.” I couldn’t help but chuckle at his grumbling as he went to grab a big box, “You know you can never fully leave, Colt.” I said with a raised eyebrow. “Yea, but I can sure damn well try,” he drawled out, before handing the box to us, “Both packages are in here.” 

Shádi'ááh reached to grab the box from him but Samuel was somehow able to smack his hands and shoot him a glare, “I ain’t trusting you with nothin' after what happened last time.” I let out a laugh as Shádi'ááh’s face fell, Samuel handed me the box saying, “Don’t let him touch it..” I laughed even more, “You got it Samuel!” A rare sincere smile graced his face, “Be good boys and watch out for those rascals of yours!” he called as we walked out the door to his cabin and got ready to transform. “Will do Colt! You look after yourself too Samuel!” we transformed, grabbing the box in my talons and took off. As we flew off I couldn’t help but look back and feel like this would be the last time seeing him. 

(April 12, 1861. Midnight)

(No one's P.O.V)

Shádi'ááh quickly woke up feeling like something was wrong. Getting up slowly from his room and walking out he could hear Náhookos lightly snoring in the next room over. It was almost pitch black outside but he could tell whatever was causing this feeling was out there. 

Sure enough standing out there was Jefferson Finis Davis who was a supporter in the States secession and surrounding him were other proState seceders. I went out to meet them, anger boiling underneath his skin, “What are you doing here?” he asked forcefully, leveling him with a glare. Davis just smiled, “Have you considered my proposition?” Shádi'ááh let out a growl, “Yes and the answer is No!”

Davis kept smiling before leaning down to whisper something in Shádi'ááh’s ear, after a moment his eyes widened in fear. Davis leaned back smiling, “You could protect them from that, just join us and after we win the war no harm will come to them.” Shádi'ááh looked back towards the house, “You won't hurt them?” Davis nodded, “As long as you and the States that had seceded come with and join us.”

Shádi'ááh was still staring at the house before looking down, “We’ll join you..” Davis’s smile turned sinister, “Good! Now go get the States that are coming with us out of there.” 

Shádi'ááh felt like he had signed a death sentence as he quietly walked back into the house to grab the States. The first he woke up was South Carolina who was understandably confused but followed anyway and of course North Carolina woke up sensing her sister's movements. After waking up most of the older states and telling them to get dressed and meet him at the front door he moved on to the younger states. 

Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Texas, and Arkansas have been ageing slower than most of the other states along with Michigan, Iowa, Wisconsin, California, Minnesota, Oregon, and Kansas. Mississippi, Alabama, and Texas were able to walk while Florida and Arkansas had to be carried. By the time he had arrived at the door the assembled states consisted of South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina. 

He didn’t speak as he opened the door and trudged out, the assembled older States could feel what was happening. They followed after Shádi'ááh sadly looking back to the house and mentally said goodbye. Mississippi, Alabama, Texas, Florida, and Arkansas were excited to have an adventure for once, not aware of what was happening. As they bounced into the wagon that was there they looked towards the house, they couldn’t wait to get back and tell Ma about it. 

Author’s Note:

The Civil War is now starting and with it Jayson and the States being taken to the South. Right now Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Texas, and Arkansas are very young, some States will age very slowly before hitting a growth spurt then leveling out at their full age in the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!

Mississippi: Addison Carla Jones (Age): 15 (Bio) Green eyes, Blond hair, tan skin, 5’1.9

Illinois: Charlotte Max Jones (Age): 15 (Bio) Gray eyes, Blondish Gray hair, Pale skin, 5’2.7

Alabama: Ava Harper Jones (Age): 15 (Bio) Green eyes, red hair, Tan skin, 5’4.2

Maine: Owen Charles Jones (Age): 15 (Bio) Blue eyes, Brown hair, pale skin, 5’3

Missouri: Bailey Ann Jones (Age): 15 (Bio) Yellow eyes, light brown hair, Tan skin, 5’8.5

Arkansas: Amelia Don Jones (Age): 14&½ (Bio) Green eyes, Dirty Blond hair, tan skin, 5’4

Michigan: Ella Kordell Jones (Age): 14&½ (Bio) Blue eyes, Blond hair, Pale skin with freckles, 5’3

Florida: Alexander Bay Jones (Age): 14 (Bio) Green eyes, Dirty blond, tan with freckles, 5’5.9

Texas: Mateo Huston Jones (Age): 17 (Bio) Green eyes, Dirty blond hair, Tan skin, 6’0

Iowa: Abigail Mary Jones (Age): 14 (Bio) Blue eyes, Brown hair, pale skin with freckles, 5’2

Wisconsin: Alexa Tatum Jones (Age): 14 (Bio) green eyes, brown hair, tan skin, 5’3.9

California: Emma Evelyn Jones (Age): 14 (Bio) Blue eyes, blond hair, tan skin, 5’3

Minnesota: Nora Briana Jones (Age): 14 (Bio) Brown eyes, Brown hair, pale skin, 5’3

Oregon: Luna Veda Jones (Age): 14 (Bio) blue eyes, brown hair, pale skin with light freckles, height 5’0

Kansas: Samuel Piper Jones (Age): 14 (Bio) Green eyes, blond hair, tan skin with freckles, 5’6.1

-Azar


	40. Chapter 38: Of War and Arrogant Cabinet Members

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V America/North

(May 5, 1862)

I was listening to Lincoln rant about his cabinet after yet another failed battle from George Mcclellan. “Dixie is smarter than my whole cabinet! And furthermore she doesn't talk back!” 

Dixie decided that was the time to speak, “Meow” 

“Shh, I’m trying to prove a point!” Abe said looking over where Dixie was sitting on the chair. Abe loved cats, he was gifted Dixie and Tabby by a cabinet member and I often caught him slipping food under the table to feed them. “Why don’t you fire him then?” I asked, Abe just sighed, “Because I don’t have a replacement for him..”

I let out a chuckle, shaking my head, “With the way he’s going you better find one fast.” Abe just sat down at his desk, rubbing his face with his hands. Tabby of course walked over demanding to be petted, luckily this cheered Abe up some. “I better get back the house before the states destroy something.” Abe nodded in acknowledgement, “Get some sleep to Alfred.”

I froze at the door, “You know that’s not likely, Abe..” He sighed, “I know you're worried about them and you want to find them, but temporarily killing yourself from lack of sleep in the process is not ok.”

I opened the door, “I’ll try Abe…” He gave me a soft smile, “Thank you, Alfred”

(P.O.V Switch, (New character, Najwa)

(Virginia, location redacted)

I watched as four little kids ran around the front yard of the plantation mansion. I tried to keep out of the way of them as I did my chores, the last time they had accidently bumped into a slave my masters had severely punished that slave to the point of death and I didn’t want that fate to happen to me. 

About one year ago in April they brought five boys here to the plantation and a young man in a confederate uniform. The man in the uniform had only stayed for a day before leaving on a horse, the kids had watched him go with tear filled eyes. But what was weird was that about two months ago one of the two boys that were brought here disappeared and an older boy that had a remarkable resemblance to him left the plantation not a day later in a confederate uniform. 

“NEGRO!!” I turned around quickly to see one of my masters standing at the entrance of the mansion. “GET OVER HERE NOW!!” I quickly moved across the front yard, careful to avoid the children, Abram O'Doherty was not a man to be trifled with. I bowed lowly keeping my head down, “The children need a new servent since the old one was to incompetent,” he growled out harshly. “Yes, Master” I didn’t argue, I knew better than too. “Good and if I find one thing out of sorts you’ll be severely punished. You got that.” I nodded my head quickly. “Now get out of my sights!”

(Time Skip)

The four children trugged in complaining while Moriah O'Doherty herded them in the room, “I want you all to bed by the time I come back, alright?” “Yes, Mrs. O'Doherty!” they all answered at once. Mrs. O'Doherty just chuckled, “I told you to call me mom! I’ll be back soon!!” She said closing the door. 

“Like we would ever call her ma!” one of the girls growled out fiercely. They soon turned around to see I was standing there, “Ummm….Hi?” the one boy in the group said awkwardly. A girl with red hair and green eyes looked me up and down, “So, you're our new servant?” She was quickly punched by a girl with blond hair, “Don’t be insensitive Ava!”

“I’m just making sure she wasn’t as mean as the last one, Addison!”

“Sure-”

“Can you two ever be quiet?” a girl with dirty blond hair drawled out.

“Shut up, Amelia!!” Ava and Addison shouted at the same time. “They're like this a lot.” I almost jumped out of my skin as the boy seamingly materialized right beside me. He looked up at me, “Sorry! My name is Alexander!” 

That was apparently just the starting of the crazy. 

(Another time skip! I know!)

I have been the kids' servant for about two months now and I’ve learned that they are really nice to me as long as I don’t hurt them like the last servant had apparently. I’ve also stumbled across some weird conversations when they thought nobody was listening and this is one of those times. 

I walked towards the kids rooms ready to crack it open to make sure they were asleep when I heard them talking softly. “When do you think Pa and Tex will be back?” I heard Alexander ask. “I don’t know Alex..” Addison chimed in, there was silence for a few seconds, thinking they were going to sleep, I got ready to leave. “I can barely remember anymore what Ma looked like.” Amelia stated sadly, “Do you think Pa will be able to bring Ma back sometime?” 

“You know dang well that’s not gonna ever happen! We all know what’s goin' on out there!” Ava growled out, “We're never gonna be able to see any of them again!” There was only silence for a couple of seconds, “You don’t know that, Ava…” Alexander said hesitantly. “Yes I do! And deep down you do too!!”

“Le-let’s just get some sleep…” Amelia suggested quietly. I could hear the ruffling of sheets as they settled down. Soon realizing I should go to my chambers so I don’t get in trouble I headed off, wondering all the while what they meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Woah!! I’m done with that chapter!! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might have a second one out today but no promises! Tune into tragedy next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	41. Chapter 39: A Smile And a Shot

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V Najwa

(September 18, 1862)

I was working in the kids rooms when they came running in, “Najwa! Najwa! We got a letter from Pa!!” Alexander screamed excitedly. “Oh really? What did it say?” I was genuinely curious, they only talked about their father a little bit and their mother even less. “Pa says he’s in Richmond right now! He also said that he may be able to leave and come and visit us!” Amelia announced happily, even Ava who was usually a downer looked excited. I couldn’t help but smile as they jumped around, “Well why don’t you go draw something for him if he does come here?” I suggested, their eyes lit up before running off. 

(Small Time Skip, sponsored by my lack of ideas)

I walked into their playroom to see charcoal and paper strung out everywhere on the floor. The kids were all focused on their papers barely paying me any attention, I couldn’t help but look at Ava’s drawing a lot more detailed than the rest. “That’s really good Ava! Who is it that you're drawing?” I asked. Ava froze, the rest of the kids took one look at the paper and froze too, except for Alexander, “That’s Ma…. I think at least…” Ava sent him a scathing look, I would usually drop it at that but I was too curious. 

“Really? Can you tell me about her?” I asked, Ava fiddled with her piece of charcoal for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh. “I can’t remember much for some reason… Ma was super nice though. We had a black family that lived next to us, they used to be our slaves but Ma freed them.” I couldn’t help but be surprised by that, the only cases I’ve ever heard of a slave being freed was them paying for their freedom. 

“I can still remember Ma’s blue eyes and blond hair though… I just want to go home…” Ava said sorrowfully, tears springing to her eyes. I felt bad for bringing it up now, “How about we go get you four cleaned up and get some dinner?” After a few seconds Ava nodded, getting up she trudged out of the room the others following close behind. 

(Time Skip)

(October 10, 1862)

I woke up groggy, looking around the room that my masters had given me since I was the kids servant. I tried to go back to sleep but after a few minutes I gave up and decided to check on the kids. I creaked open the door slowly, the candle in my hand lightly lighting the room, I let out a gasp seeing the beds all empty except for the blankets at the end. I ran to the window to see five figures heading towards the woods, four of them the height of the kids. I quickly took off, running to my room to grab a jacket before following them. 

After at least four minutes I caught up with them. A tall man in a uniform led the kids away, I could faintly hear the warning bells from the plantation ringing behind me. The kids happily bounced around him giggling silently, the man bent down, grabbing something out of his pocket before lighting it. The candle lit up the area, illuminating the man. I could now tell he was in a Union uniform, he had blond hair and blue eyes, I couldn’t help but feel like I've seen him from somewhere. 

“Hey, how have my little ones been?” he asked softly, a little smile on his face. Alexander flinged himself at the man, tears streaming out of his eyes, “I’ve missed you so much…” he said muffled by the clothes as he buried his head in the young man's chest. The girls quickly tackled the man too, the man hugged them all, his own eyes filled with tears, “I’ve missed you all too..”

Pulling back he looked at the kids, “Where’s your father?” Ava stepped up this time, “Last note he sent he was in Richmond.” The man nodded, before starting to get up, “Ok, let’s go.” The clicking of a rifle made the man spin around and made me focused on where it was coming from. Standing there was a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes in a Confederate Uniform, rifle aimed at the man, “I can’t let you do that Ma…” 

I slowly moved around to get a better view, the blue eyed man stood there with wide eyes before a softer look came over them. “Look how big you’ve already grown since I’ve seen you, Mateo.” Tears shown in Mateo’s eyes and the rifle shook from his unsteady hands, “I didn’t want to leave Ma…. None of us did!” tears were streaming down his eyes now. “Pa had to! I overheard Davis and Pa talkin' once!! He threatened to hurt all of us if Pa didn’t cooperate!! We never wanted to leave!!” he cried out, “P-please for-forgive us, Ma….”

The man just smiled softly, “Shh, it’s fine my baby. I forgive you. I forgive your father too.” The man started walking towards Mateo, the rifle that had been pointed up at him was slowly pointing away, shaking the entire time. 

“BAM!!!”

My heart leapt and everything froze, the man slowly looked down starting to cough, blood was quickly turning his blue uniform dark around his chest. A stronger cough caused blood to pour out of his mouth and make him stumble, “Ma…?” Mateo took a step forward, but the man had already started to collapse. “MA!!” the children cried out running to the downed man, Abram O'Doherty walked out of the woods a pistol smoking in his hands and a smug grin smacked on his face.

“Over here boys!!” he called out, about 12 men came out guns at the ready. Mr. O'Doherty sauntered over kicking the downed Union soldier in the side causing more blood to be coughed up. “Looks like we got ourselves a Yankee Bastard!” “Bit far from the battle don’t you think, O'Doherty?” one of the men asked, Mr. O'Doherty nodded, before delivering another hard kick to the man. The children cried out, bringing my attention back to them. They had decided to try and push Mr. O'Doherty off of the man, Mateo still stood there frozen in place staring at the dying man. 

Mr. O'Doherty finally having enough of it pushed the children away, “Grab the kids and take them back!” The kids struggled as the men came over and grabbed them, “MA!! MA! Ma wake up!!” The man was still choking up blood but his eyes were slowly slipping closed, Mr. O'Doherty delivered another sharp kick to the man. Finally it snapped Mateo out of his trance, with a cry he tackled Mr. O'Doherty to the ground. Four men had to come peel him off kicking and fighting all the way. Mr. O'Doherty got up, brushing himself off, “Take them back!” he growled out. The men pulled them all away, the children kicked and screamed, Mateo fought harder, letting out rebel battle cries that almost caused the men to release him. 

After they were far enough away, one of the four men left looked to Mr. O'Doherty, “What do we do with the body?” Mr. O'Doherty looked down and delivered another kick, no reaction came, the Union soldier stared lifelessly at the starry sky, blood staining his mouth, “Leave him for the coyotes.” Mr. O'Doherty ordered before turning and walking away, the men following after him after a little hesitation. I watched them go before looking back, ‘I could make a run for it… But the children need someone..’ with that in mind I turn away heading back to the plantation. 

The moon was now sliding closer and closer to the horizon, scavengers howled and hissed at each other as they moved towards the smell of blood. A coyote broke through first, looking around cautiously before moving to the fresh meat. It sank its teeth into the flesh of the leg, bunching its muscles to tear the flesh off; it didn’t see the hand that broke its neck in one go. The now living man tore the dead coyote off his leg before standing up stumbling some. He looked in the direction of the plantation with sadness before limping off in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Two chapters in a day and wow, I really need to give more happy chapters. But it's not happening now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	42. Chapter 39: A Smile And a Shot

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V Najwa

(September 18, 1862)

I was working in the kids rooms when they came running in, “Najwa! Najwa! We got a letter from Pa!!” Alexander screamed excitedly. “Oh really? What did it say?” I was genuinely curious, they only talked about their father a little bit and their mother even less. “Pa says he’s in Richmond right now! He also said that he may be able to leave and come and visit us!” Amelia announced happily, even Ava who was usually a downer looked excited. I couldn’t help but smile as they jumped around, “Well why don’t you go draw something for him if he does come here?” I suggested, their eyes lit up before running off. 

(Small Time Skip, sponsored by my lack of ideas)

I walked into their playroom to see charcoal and paper strung out everywhere on the floor. The kids were all focused on their papers barely paying me any attention, I couldn’t help but look at Ava’s drawing a lot more detailed than the rest. “That’s really good Ava! Who is it that you're drawing?” I asked. Ava froze, the rest of the kids took one look at the paper and froze too, except for Alexander, “That’s Ma…. I think at least…” Ava sent him a scathing look, I would usually drop it at that but I was too curious. 

“Really? Can you tell me about her?” I asked, Ava fiddled with her piece of charcoal for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh. “I can’t remember much for some reason… Ma was super nice though. We had a black family that lived next to us, they used to be our slaves but Ma freed them.” I couldn’t help but be surprised by that, the only cases I’ve ever heard of a slave being freed was them paying for their freedom. 

“I can still remember Ma’s blue eyes and blond hair though… I just want to go home…” Ava said sorrowfully, tears springing to her eyes. I felt bad for bringing it up now, “How about we go get you four cleaned up and get some dinner?” After a few seconds Ava nodded, getting up she trudged out of the room the others following close behind. 

(Time Skip)

(October 10, 1862)

I woke up groggy, looking around the room that my masters had given me since I was the kids servant. I tried to go back to sleep but after a few minutes I gave up and decided to check on the kids. I creaked open the door slowly, the candle in my hand lightly lighting the room, I let out a gasp seeing the beds all empty except for the blankets at the end. I ran to the window to see five figures heading towards the woods, four of them the height of the kids. I quickly took off, running to my room to grab a jacket before following them. 

After at least four minutes I caught up with them. A tall man in a uniform led the kids away, I could faintly hear the warning bells from the plantation ringing behind me. The kids happily bounced around him giggling silently, the man bent down, grabbing something out of his pocket before lighting it. The candle lit up the area, illuminating the man. I could now tell he was in a Union uniform, he had blond hair and blue eyes, I couldn’t help but feel like I've seen him from somewhere. 

“Hey, how have my little ones been?” he asked softly, a little smile on his face. Alexander flinged himself at the man, tears streaming out of his eyes, “I’ve missed you so much…” he said muffled by the clothes as he buried his head in the young man's chest. The girls quickly tackled the man too, the man hugged them all, his own eyes filled with tears, “I’ve missed you all too..”

Pulling back he looked at the kids, “Where’s your father?” Ava stepped up this time, “Last note he sent he was in Richmond.” The man nodded, before starting to get up, “Ok, let’s go.” The clicking of a rifle made the man spin around and made me focused on where it was coming from. Standing there was a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes in a Confederate Uniform, rifle aimed at the man, “I can’t let you do that Ma…” 

I slowly moved around to get a better view, the blue eyed man stood there with wide eyes before a softer look came over them. “Look how big you’ve already grown since I’ve seen you, Mateo.” Tears shown in Mateo’s eyes and the rifle shook from his unsteady hands, “I didn’t want to leave Ma…. None of us did!” tears were streaming down his eyes now. “Pa had to! I overheard Davis and Pa talkin' once!! He threatened to hurt all of us if Pa didn’t cooperate!! We never wanted to leave!!” he cried out, “P-please for-forgive us, Ma….”

The man just smiled softly, “Shh, it’s fine my baby. I forgive you. I forgive your father too.” The man started walking towards Mateo, the rifle that had been pointed up at him was slowly pointing away, shaking the entire time. 

“BAM!!!”

My heart leapt and everything froze, the man slowly looked down starting to cough, blood was quickly turning his blue uniform dark around his chest. A stronger cough caused blood to pour out of his mouth and make him stumble, “Ma…?” Mateo took a step forward, but the man had already started to collapse. “MA!!” the children cried out running to the downed man, Abram O'Doherty walked out of the woods a pistol smoking in his hands and a smug grin smacked on his face.

“Over here boys!!” he called out, about 12 men came out guns at the ready. Mr. O'Doherty sauntered over kicking the downed Union soldier in the side causing more blood to be coughed up. “Looks like we got ourselves a Yankee Bastard!” “Bit far from the battle don’t you think, O'Doherty?” one of the men asked, Mr. O'Doherty nodded, before delivering another hard kick to the man. The children cried out, bringing my attention back to them. They had decided to try and push Mr. O'Doherty off of the man, Mateo still stood there frozen in place staring at the dying man. 

Mr. O'Doherty finally having enough of it pushed the children away, “Grab the kids and take them back!” The kids struggled as the men came over and grabbed them, “MA!! MA! Ma wake up!!” The man was still choking up blood but his eyes were slowly slipping closed, Mr. O'Doherty delivered another sharp kick to the man. Finally it snapped Mateo out of his trance, with a cry he tackled Mr. O'Doherty to the ground. Four men had to come peel him off kicking and fighting all the way. Mr. O'Doherty got up, brushing himself off, “Take them back!” he growled out. The men pulled them all away, the children kicked and screamed, Mateo fought harder, letting out rebel battle cries that almost caused the men to release him. 

After they were far enough away, one of the four men left looked to Mr. O'Doherty, “What do we do with the body?” Mr. O'Doherty looked down and delivered another kick, no reaction came, the Union soldier stared lifelessly at the starry sky, blood staining his mouth, “Leave him for the coyotes.” Mr. O'Doherty ordered before turning and walking away, the men following after him after a little hesitation. I watched them go before looking back, ‘I could make a run for it… But the children need someone..’ with that in mind I turn away heading back to the plantation. 

The moon was now sliding closer and closer to the horizon, scavengers howled and hissed at each other as they moved towards the smell of blood. A coyote broke through first, looking around cautiously before moving to the fresh meat. It sank its teeth into the flesh of the leg, bunching its muscles to tear the flesh off; it didn’t see the hand that broke its neck in one go. The now living man tore the dead coyote off his leg before standing up stumbling some. He looked in the direction of the plantation with sadness before limping off in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Two chapters in a day and wow, I really need to give more happy chapters. But it's not happening now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	43. Chapter 40: A Russian Arrival

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V America/North

(September 24th, 1863)

After winning the battle of Gettysburg and Vicksburg, now letting blacks allowed to join the army, officially fighting for the end of slavery, and with it keeping European powers out of the war, Abe sent me to greet the Russian ships that had started to dock here a week ago. I trudged through the crowd of the New York port, my people naturally moving out of the way. It always amazed me that even when a nation couldn’t sense me, my people always instinctively knew. 

I arrived just in time to see two big Russian ships starting to dock beside its brothers and sisters that had arrived earlier. These two ships were the clipper Peresvet and the flagship Alexander Nevsky. I moved back into the crowd, heading towards the docked ships, my people celebrated around me, a general warm welcome to the Russians. 

Standing near the gangplank looking overwhelmed by the Americans crowding around was a tall Russian man with violet eyes, platinum hair, and a pink scarf. I could instantly feel that this man was the personification of The Empire of Russia. I swept through the crowd towards him, “Break it up! Come on! Go back to what you were doing!” My people grumbled as they moved on to carry out their day and leave the Russians alone. 

Soon it was as clear as any normal day in the New York port, I walked up to the Russian Nation that looked relieved to have the Americans away. “Спасибо” he said before stopping for a second, “It means Thank you.” he explained in a heavy Russian accent. “Нет проблем!” I answered, a surprised look only crossed his face for a second, “My name is Alfred Jones, I was sent by president Lincoln to make sure that everything will be in order while you stay here.” 

I focused on the wavelengths of his brain, everybody had different wavelengths that people used to think even if there was only a decimal of change it was still different. Mind readers were able to manipulate those wavelengths that their own would understand giving them the ability to read minds. Even if those thoughts were in his native language I could understand it due to years of Баба яга drilling Russian into us. ‘Great…. American politics…’ “Привет. I’m Ivan Braginski.”

(Time Skip)

The Russians stayed in America for around seven months traveling up and down, even staying in D.C. for a while before leaving after hearing that they were clear to go back home. 

I stood at the New York port watching as the Russians got ready to leave, Ivan standing beside me. What had surprised me the most is that over these seven months I had found a friend in the tall Russian personification. As one of the last Russians boarded the flagship Alexander Nevsky the Russian personification turned to me, “It looks like this is it comrade.” he stated looking down. “Yeah, I guess so.” I answered, it was sad to see him go, I loved my kids for sure but it was nice to be around another nation like me. 

I gave him a smile, “Who knows, maybe we’ll see one another again?” He smiled back before boarding the ship, the gangplank raising up behind him. “Maybe.” he said, the ship slowly started to set off, “Till we meet again, Америка!” 

I couldn’t help but smirk, I had my suspicions and he had just confirmed them, I trusted him enough to keep it a secret though, “Till we meet again, Russia!” I saw the small nod and smile he gave me before turning around to give orders. I watched as they left, ‘’Ummm, Mom?‘’ I couldn’t help but let out a sigh, ‘’What happened Maryland?‘’ I sent back. ‘’Jergintarth accidentally started another fire and Abeloth made it worse.‘’ *Sigh* ‘’I’ll be there soon..‘’

Author’s Note:

Sorry for the short chapter, I was running out of ideas for this one. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!

-Azar

Bomris: Name means ‘Champion Of The Black’, a male black dragon, is Mason/Delaware’s familiar.

Abeloth: Name means ‘The Bringer of Chaos’, a female white dragon, is Ryan/Massachusetts’s familiar. 

Jergintarth: Name means ‘The Firestarter’, a male reddish-orange dragon, is Ethan/Maryland’s familiar.

Firestorm: a male phoenix and thunderbird mix, Tama’s and Nootau’s chick, D.C/Oliver’s familiar.


	44. Chapter 41: Surrender and Buying New Land

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V America/North

(April 3, 1865)

“It’s on fire!!!”

“Hurry!! Grab some water!”

We had arrived at Richmond expecting another fight with the Confederates but instead when we arrived at the Confederate capital it was on fire. Apparently the Confederates had set fire to tobacco and military warehouses which had spread to neighboring buildings. I always had a small connection to the South and Shádi'ááh also had a small connection to the North, so I could feel the dull burning of it in my heart and I knew Shádi'ááh would be feeling it worse. 

After a while we were finally able to stop the fire but some buildings were just piles of ashes. We didn’t stay too long as General Grant wanted to try and catch up to the fleeing Confederates. 

(April 9, 1865)

After a short but fierce battle at Appomattox court house Confederate General Robert E. Lee surrendered his troops. 

I stood in the far back looking out the window as Confederate troops were rounded up before I turned back around feeling eyes on me. In the corner closest to the doors I saw Shádi'ááh shrink down shamefully as my eyes turned to him. General Lee and General Grant were still busy talking about the terms of Lee’s surrender to pay attention to either one of us but I knew not to try my luck with the rest of the soldiers standing guard. 

Soon the Generals stood up and shook hands before turning to exit the house. General Grant watched as General Lee and some of his men got on the horses and left with their faces filled with emotion and heads hanging low. Cheers soon erupted from the Union men but Grant quickly silenced them, “The war is over. The Rebels are our countrymen again.” I could tell he knew this was the time to begin reconciliation. 

I used this time to sneak away and head to the side of the house where Shádi'ááh was getting ready to jump on a horse. “Where are you going Shádi'ááh?” I asked, he immediately froze in place glancing at me from the side of his eye which I now noticed had a light scar running down. After a while he finally sighed, “I didn’t want to leave Náhookos bu-” 

“I know.” 

His eyes widened in surprise, “What? How do you know?” I smiled softly, “Texas overheard you and you and Davis talking, he told me about it and why you left.” He looked back down shaking his head, “I shouldn’t have done it either way. I should have refused or something!” In four long strides I was by his side engulfing him in a hug, “You were just trying to protect us. You didn’t have any other way out at the time.” He tensed up for a few seconds before hugging back, I could feel as tears made my overcoat wet. 

“Shhh, it’s fine. The states at home miss you all. We’ll get the rest of the states and go home. Doesn’t that sound nice?” I asked, I felt a nod as he buried his head in my neck. I hugged him tighter, “Let’s go home.”

(Small Time Skip, next day.)

(Virginia plantation)

(P.O.V Najwa)

Of the time I’ve taken care of these kids they never seemed to grow like normal kids, at first I thought it was just stunted growth but after 2 years I didn’t know. They were also a lot more hostile to Mr. and Mrs. O'Doherty, which was understandable having seen Mr. O'Doherty murder someone you know in front of you. 

Right now the kids were playing in the front yard of the mansion while I watched them when I saw a horse riding down the road, the person draped in Confederate uniform. One of the plantation overseers quickly sent a message to Mr. O'Doherty as they also saw the person riding up. Mr. O'Doherty quickly ran out Mrs. O'Doherty following close, the kids immediately gave them death glares, before looking towards the rider too. As the person arrived the kids shouted excitedly sprinting up to the rider and hugging him as he dismounted. “Pa! Pa!” they chanted enthusiastically. 

It clicked in my brain then that this was the man from the letters, I didn’t dare move though. Mr. O'Doherty strutted up to the man, “Ahh, Mr. Smith! News from the front?! How bad are we kicking those Yankees back?” Mr. Smith’s eyes narrowed at Mr. O'Doherty, a light scar on his left eye giving it more of an effect. A gunshot ran out into the air, a pistol in Mr. Smith’s right hand raised to the sky slightly smoking. 

Mr. O'Doherty was frozen in fear and the rest were still getting over the shot to hear as horses carrying Union soldiers poured out of the surrounding forest. Those that tried to get away or fight back were easily captured, Mr. Smith just smiled crookedly, “We lost.” Another horse rode up beside Mr. Smith, the rider fluidly dismounting before standing to their full height. I couldn’t help my shock as I recognized the murdered Union soldier from that night, Mr. O'Doherty was worse though. 

“You! You're supposed to be dead!!” he sputtered, Mr. Smith’s head whipped around to look at the Union soldier with narrowed eyes. The soldier just simply waved a hand before he was tackled by the children. I couldn’t hear what they said as I was distracted by more Union soldiers leading slaves out and unchaining the ones that had shackles on them. Black Union soldiers talked wildly with the slaves and that's when I overheard it, “Your all free now….” tears started to stream down my face. ‘Free….. Finally…’ 

(Big time skip!!! P.O.V change, America/North)

(October 18, 1867)

Walking into the building so I could wait for Shádi'ááh I quickly spotted a familiar figure, “Russia!” I shouted, Russia’s head spun around a smile stretching across his face. “Здравствуйте товарищ Америка,” he said, walking to give me a small hug. 

(P.O.V. change Russia)

“Russia!”

I quickly turned to see America coming towards me with a smile on his face. I couldn’t help it as a smile reflected on my face and my heart warmed, it was nice not to be feared for once. “Здравствуйте товарищ Америка,” I said back, walking the rest of the small distance I gave him a small hug instead of the usual handshake. Not even a second into the hug I felt a dark presence that caused me to tense slightly, America appeared unaffected though as he pulled back. 

A sharp cough made my eyes snap up to see a figure glowering at me, sharp forest green eyes with a light scar on the left staring into me. America lit up though, “South!” I quickly became confused as the expression on the person's face did a full 180 at America's excited shout. The person smiled softly at America before the person's eyes trained back on me, a deadly gleam coming over them, “Who is this?” they asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Oh! South, this is Russia!” America said excitedly, I gave him a bewildered look as he outed my nation stats to this stranger. “And Russia! This is Jayson! Otherwise known as the Southern part of The United States!” Jayson glanced slightly at America before looking back at me, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Russia.” he said with a tight smile and Southern drawl, holding his hand out to shake. I reached out to shake it, “A pleasure to meet you too.” As I shook his hand he quickly clamped down with just enough pressure for it to be an annoyance. My smile quickly became strained too. 

America was still smiling sweetly at us though, so I guess I could put up with him for now. Jayson released my hand with narrowed eyes as he shifted towards America putting himself between us. I couldn’t help but try to scare him off by letting go of some of my aura which apparently had no effect on him and caused America to look at me confused. 

“We best be going North. We don’t want to miss the meeting.” Jayson announced. America groaned, “Do we have to?” Jayson simply raised an eyebrow, “Fine! It was nice seeing you again Russia!” I nodded after America, “It was nice seeing you too, Америка.” As America went ahead, Jayson slightly turned his head back to give me a sinister smirk. 

Translations:

“Здравствуйте товарищ Америка.” - “Hello comrade America.”

“Америка.” - “America.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Do you smell jealousy? Because I sure do!! I’ll definitely try and add more scenes like that in. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	45. Chapter 42: UFOs

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V Texas/Mateo

(April 17, 1897)

(Aurora, Texas)

“What the hell was that?” I thought out loud as something came crashing down from the sky into a field, smoke quickly rising. Quickly running to the field I came across a very large weirdly shaped metal that had holes that was pouring out smoke. Something moved around inside before crawling out, I whipped out my guns pointing at what looked like a small light gray creature. It didn’t seem to pay attention to me as it collapsed on the ground, blood starting to pool around its body. 

I looked around grimacing, there was nobody else around here to help it, ‘Fine! Hopefully it doesn't get me killed. I would never hear the end of it from Ma.” Putting my pistols away I casually made my way over to it, lightly kicking it before I turned it fully over. Luckily it was unconscious so I had no trouble grabbing some bandages from my bag and wrapping it up to temporarily stop the bleeding. Lifting it up I looked at the strange metal thing, ‘Should I take it? Screw it!’ I grabbed the weird metal thing with my other hand and started dragging it into the direction of my house.

(Time Skip)

“What the hell did you do Texas?!?!” Ma asked sternly, I threw my hands up in surrender, “I didn’t do anything this time, Ma! I swear!!” He gave me a disbelieving look before dropping it, “You're lucky I was in the area. What's the problem?” I quickly explained it to Ma while I was leading him into the room where the strange creature was recovering. 

As we walked into the room Ma stopped and looked at me, “Umm… Why is it tied up?” he asked. “I didn’t want to take any chances!!” I argued trying to defend myself. The creature itself was hogtied down to the bed. Ma just sighed, “Has it woken up at all?” I froze at that shuffling my feet, “Texas….. Did you knock it out?” 

“It woke up and I panicked ok!!!” 

Ma let out a pained sigh, burying his face in his hands, “Go untie them Texas.” Reluctantly I went to untie the strange creature, of course as soon as I untied the creature it woke up. Luckily this time Ma was able to pull me back before I punched it again. “Go sit down, Mateo.” he said sternly, trudging over I plopped down in the chair still watching in case it decided to try anything. Not that Ma couldn’t take care of himself!! I just like to make sure nothing happens! Even though I wasn’t sitting that far away I still couldn’t hear what they were saying which annoyed me to no end. 

Soon enough the creature was up and moving around muttering what sounded like curses. I watched it move warily, ready to attack if it showed any signs of doing so too. “Texas! Did you bring the machine that Tony here crashed in?” Ma asked. I couldn’t help the confusion at the creature's name but answered anyway, “Yea, I took it with me.” “Good. Can you show us.”

“Sure, I guess.”

Getting up I headed to where I left the strange metal machine out back, Tony immediately went towards it jumping in yelling out a bunch of curses. I couldn’t help the sweat drop as Ma nodded along the entire time like he understood, which he most likely did. 

(Time Skip, P.O.V change America/North)

“I just have to adjust this here and…. Done!” Tony exclaimed, throwing one of his tools in the air and getting prepared for takeoff. I stood outside observing the thing that Tony calls a spacecraft, apparently he wasn’t even supposed to be here as Earth was considered a deathworld to them. That still didn’t stop some of the other alien species from trying to study humans. “When do you think you’ll be back?” I questioned. Tony gained a thoughtful look, “It depends on if the galactic council let me. It could take anywhere from one to five cycles. I’ll try and come back as soon as they give the ok, I know how much you want to study my ship.” 

I couldn’t help the grin that stretched across my face, “Who wouldn’t want to be able to fly!” sure I could already fly in my bird form but I wanted a chance to fly as a human. The spacecraft fired up and Tony looked up with a smile, “I’ll try my best. Till next time!” 

“Till next time.” I responded. Tony slid out of view and I stepped back out of the way as the spacecraft started to levitate before taking off in a streak of light. I really hoped I would be able to see Tony again, he was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so long. But UFOs!!!! Tony will play a big part in chapters to come. Next chapter should be about the Spanish-American War. I would have liked to do the Mexican-American War but that was before the Civil War and I had no way to fit it in besides referencing it when they were talking to Samuel Colt. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


	46. Chapter 43: The U.S.S Maine and War

Thought’s = ‘_’  
Talking = “_”  
Native American = {_}  
An Action(Ex. Letting out a sigh) = *_*

Projecting thought to another = ‘’_‘’

P.O.V America/North

(February 15, 1898)

Tensions between Spain and the US have been rising, especially as yellow journalism twisted and over exaggerated a lot of the things happening in Spanish controlled Cuba. So now I sat at home, most of the states were at home for the moment before they went back to their separate houses in their state, excluding a few like New York, Delaware, Pennsylvania, and D.C. who were out working. Little Utah was running around chasing her big brother and sister Idaho and Wyoming, Maine was lounging on the couch next to me and other states were scattered around the living room or up in their own rooms. 

Maine let out a pained shout, shooting up and clutching his arm. “Owen?!” I asked panicked, “What’s wrong?!” He let out a pained hiss, “T-the U.S.S Maine j-just exploded.” The U.S.S Maine stationed off of Cuba, a lot of ships that share the names of states or state cities and towns were able to share just a little bit of the states healing power. In turn there would always be a little bit of pain if the ship ever sank or sustained a good amount of damage. 

“Are you ok?” I asked getting up and walking over to him. “Yea, just a little sore,” he responded simply, rubbing at his arm. Sure enough after checking his arm over for damage a bruise was starting to form. “How many?” I questioned, “About 260.” Maine answered back. “I’ll talk to the president tomorrow about it.”

(Time Skip. P.O.V change, ???)

(April 21, 1898)

CONGRESS HAS DECLARED WAR ON SPAIN!

I sighed, throwing the newspaper down on the table, people buzzed around me in the small cafe as they ordered their coffee and left. I grabbed my own coffee from the table taking a drink which I almost spit out as the now cold liquid touched my lips. Giving a grimace I went back to reading the paper, I knew war would break out soon enough I was just hoping for more of a break so nobody would get suspicious of my immortality. I only knew of three others like me, all of which were meeting up with me today, the chiming of the bell being hit from an opening door made me look up. Three people walked in, ‘Speak of the devils..’ They quickly ordered their coffee and made their way over to me, each one of them had served in a military branch and that’s how we had met. 

Fraser Jaden Phillips served in the Navy, headstrong and always read to throw a good party. Reginald Barrie Jenkins and Daxton Troy Price are actually the females of the group, Ren and Denica, they both had disguised themselves as men so they could join the military. Ren was a Marine thru n’ thru, she wouldn’t take crap from anyone and god forbid if you got on her bad side. Denica stuck to the Coastguard, she was smart and resourceful but ready to throw hands if she needed to. “What's up, Ralph!” Ren called sauntering over, “Nothin’ much, Reginald.” I drawled back. Fraser slumped into the chair next to me while Ren and Denica sat down in a much more dignified manner. 

“You hear about Congress declaring war?” Fraser asked, I slid the paper forward as a simple enough answer. “If you asked me, Spain had it coming.” Ren said sharply, “What blowing up the U.S.S Maine and everything!” “We don’t know for sure if they blew it up or not, Reginald.” Denica remarked, rolling her eyes, “It could have very well been the Cuban rebels trying to get us to join the war against the Spanish by blaming them.” Ren just grumbled at her, taking the coffee that had just recently been sat down and downing the hot liquid. 

“Might as well enjoy this while it lasts,” I mentioned, leaning back in my seat. With that said a more light hearted chatter overtook us and soon enough we were going our separate ways, we wouldn’t be surprised if we saw each other in the war. Walking through the streets of D.C. people slid past me, we always had that ability to go generally unnoticed by people. Looking at the buildings it was a miracle they were able to rebuild it, I still remembered the day D.C. burnt to the ground at the hands of the red coats. Lost in thought I didn’t see the person walking at me till it was too late. 

The person slammed into me and only my military training was able to keep me from falling flat on my ass from the surprising force. Looking down I noticed the person who ran into me didn’t have the same recovery skills I did. A brown hair male sat on the ground looking disoriented with papers strewn around him. “Oh shit! I’m sorry!” I quickly apologized, that seemed to shake him out of his stupor, “It’s fine.” he said simply grabbing at the papers that he had dropped. I helped grab some of them too as he stood up and dusted himself off. I handed them back to him but I couldn’t help but look in concern at the scars covering the right side of his face and unfocused right eye. 

His blue eyes narrowed slightly at me as if sensing my thought process. He still grabbed the papers from my outstretched hands, “Thank you for your help, I best be on my way now.” He quickly swept past me and disappeared into the crowd, I couldn’t help but feel something was different about him. Like me and the others…. I’m probably just overthinking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long! I wonder who these new characters are? I’ll never tell!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! Peace!
> 
> -Azar


End file.
